Jelly: 'Court' in the Act
by love-like-fools
Summary: Jen and Tilly have split after the Esther tragedy. Tilly has been expelled as Jen ran to get in first with Keeler. What happens next? Can Jen really ruin Tilly's life like that? ...
1. Chapter 1

_I've been inspired by all the other brilliant Jelly stories, i thought i'd give it a crack, especially since the way they left it on screen was not the epic declaration of love and togetherness i'm sure we'd all hoped for! Fingers crossed they sort it out in future episodes! The story is starting from Tilly having been expelled. I'm currently writing another chapter, but im not altogether sure where i'm going with it all yet :) hope you like this one anyway ..._

It was late afternoon towards the end of January, still a chill in the air, and the daylight quickly diminishing. Tilly had arranged to meet with her friends by the flower shop. She arrived first, shaking as she was building herself up to telling them about her expulsion. George and Phoebe turned the corner and beamed her a smile as they approached. The three set off as she'd hoped to tell them somewhere more private, to explain the whole situation, when suddenly a voice bellowed from behind them, quickened footsteps getting louder as they ran towards them.

'Tilly!...Please!' Jen hollered, emotion soaring through her words.

Tilly continued facing forwards, rolled her eyes and let out an angry sigh. 'Come on' she said to her companions taking another few steps.

'Tilly whats wrong' asked George, confused by her obvious disregard for their teacher's plea.

'Just leave it George, I'll tell you in a minute' Tilly sneered as she stormed ahead.

George cast a confused and apologetic glance at Miss Gilmore as he followed his friend.

Jen couldn't let this moment slip, it could be her last. She ran after them and grabbed Tilly's shoulder pulling her round to face her.

'Tilly…I…I'm so sorry.'

Tilly's determined face looked anywhere other than at Jen. She laughed under her breath at the pointless apology.

Jen watched in horror as she could see Tilly wasn't going to give her the time of day, her heart breaking at the sight of her scornful face. 'Tilly, please…the police are on their way' she begged.

George and Phoebe looked at each other instantly. What on earth was going on.

'Oh so you've reported me to the police to now have you!? Great!' Tilly scowled.

'No…of course not…I would never. Tilly…I love you!' Her eyes were fixed on the teen, but after saying those words she glanced up at George who was in utter shock. They'd kept their relationship a secret forever, it was strange to openly disclose her feelings for the teen in front of anyone, let alone her other students, Tilly's friends. But she knew she had to do this now, it's not like it mattered anymore anyway as the damage was done.

Tilly laughed again shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She lifted her head up to meet Jen's longing stare, drew herself in close to her face and said, 'careful Miss Gilmore, people might hear, would put a bit of a dampener on your student stalker theory now wouldn't it!'

Jen lowered her head in disgust at herself for what she had put Tilly through, and reached for her hand. The red-head instantly tried to pull it away but Jen held on looking straight back into her glistening blue eyes. 'I went to Mr Keeler…and i told him the truth, everything…When you said you were going to see him I panicked, I never expected him to expel you!' Tilly rolled her eyes again as Jen's words were empty and meaningless to her.

'He had to report it Tilly, report me,' she searched Tilly's face for some sort of sign that it hadn't all been for nothing, then gave in anyway blasting Tilly with everything she had to make sure she knew just how much she meant to her. 'I just…I want you to know…that throughout everything, I have never stopped loving you…and I know I let you down, a lot! But…you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and you know how hard it was for me to choose…I wish I'd met you in a few years, or maybe a different lifetime…someplace we could be happy, and normal, and together…without everything weighing us down…I know I made mistakes, I know I let you down…and Esther…god…I hate myself as much as you hate me right now…but I needed to see you before I go…I want you to have an amazing life, not tainted by what I did…I should have done everything differently, and I could never let you suffer because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.' She'd managed to hold back her tears but as she stopped and thought about what to say next, they started rolling down her flushed cheeks. She looked down as she stroked the back of Tilly's hand, lifting her head again to muster the courage to carry on…'just…be happy.' She cast her one last look of longing and heartbreak as she broke away and turned to leave.

Tilly had been mute throughout her speech, dumbstruck by what she was hearing. She'd wanted to hate Jen for everything she'd put her through, but to hear that she'd thrown away her career, and freedom, she couldn't believe her ears. She was always under the impression that she came second to Jen's career, but even though they were finished, to know that Jen would still throw it all away for her, she immediately filled with emotion, and her love for Jen flooded back out of her.

'Jen!' she called with determination in her voice, grabbing her hand from behind as she'd started to move away. Jen turned quickly, her eyes drawn immediately into Tilly's, both girls watery-eyed with emotion, yet silent for a moment as they contemplated the imminent loss.

'I love you to' quivered Tilly, pulling Jen's hand to bring her in closer, pushing her lips onto hers. Jen reached her arms around Tilly's back to squeeze her tightly knowing it would be the last time she could. Their faces were wet with each others' silent tears as their lips parted and they stood foreheads touching in their embrace.

A car pulled up behind them as officers approached and pulled Jen's arms away from Tilly and behind her back. 'Jennifer Gilmore, I'm arresting you for abusing your position of care and engaging in a relationship with a student. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence.

Jen's glassy stare didn't break away from Tilly's for one moment. The Police continued their speech but Jen wasn't listening to a word of it. Her mind was filled with loss and regret and the picture of Tilly.

'Please!' Tilly shouted, 'It wasn't her fault! It was me…it was my fault!' Her pleas went unheard as the officers continued their arrest and ducked Jen's head into the back of the car.

Tilly was left crying, stunned, while her friends came to each arm supporting her from falling to the floor. Jen was still fixed on Tilly and her insides were churning. She wanted to reach out and embrace her, make everything ok. She couldn't stand to see her in such distress, but at the same time her own heart was breaking, and she sat motionless, just watching it all unfold around her, helpless to anyone or anything. The car began to pull off and Tilly screamed leaving Jen in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your reviews already :) glad you like it. Here is chapter 2. I'm a good girl ;) so unfortunately not really got much knowledge on what goes on in the court room so i'm sorry if it isn't quite upto realistic standards. I fear realistically Jen would go down for this, but we'll see what happens :) _

The day of Jen's trial had finally arrived. It had come around quite quickly actually, but for Jen and Tilly it had seemed like an eternity.

Diane and Liam had managed to get Jen out on bail when it had all gone down, but she'd spent most of her time locked away in her room, scared to face the world, the snide remarks, the knowing, judging looks, and of course her beautiful Tilly. The terms of her bail stated that she couldn't see or speak to her, yet both women hopelessly longed for each other. Tilly had hoped Jen might text or try and contact her in some way to tell her that she was ok, that _they_ would be ok. She hoped maybe they might bump into each other accidently, or she might get a glimpse of her in the village, just something to put her mind at rest. However, Jen knew that if she saw Tilly even just for a second, then she would crumble. The one person she wanted to see, needed to see, was well and truly forbidden now. How could something so right be so completely wrong.

Tilly wanted to comfort her so badly, but she knew she'd make things worse for Jen if she tried to contact her. She already felt solely responsible for everything. If only she'd seen past herself to see what would happen once their relationship had been revealed. The courage Jen must have had to walk into Keeler's office knowing full well she was about to destroy her own life. Tilly broke down in tears at the thought of it. She'd blamed Jen for the life of lies they'd been wrapped up in, neither spotting Esther spiralling downwards. She'd wanted to feel right in herself after letting Esther down, but despite her maturity, and deep down her love for Jen, she had neglected to see just what it would mean to reveal it all. She had ruined everything and vowed never to forgive herself.

Tilly felt trapped. Trapped by her thoughts, trapped by her parents, trapped in a pointless world without the one person that breathes life into her. Tilly's parents were shocked and disgusted when they had heard the news from the police officers that had visited the house the afternoon of Jen's arrest. It couldn't sink in that their daughter had been taken advantage of by her teacher. Their first port of call was to march down to the college and demand explanations on how this could happen, how no one could have seen it. Tilly couldn't get through to them at all. They didn't want to know, they needed to be angry at everyone else for the time being, forgetting completely how it was affecting Tilly. They started keeping tabs on her, constantly needing to know who she was texting, where she was going. She finally snapped. 'Would you just leave me alone! Anyone would think this was all about you two the way you carry on. Well its not! Its about me, and its about Jen! She didn't take advantage of me whatsoever! We love each other unconditionally! Have you ever stopped to ask me what happened? How I feel about it all?...No!' Tilly was losing control. She'd had enough of them badmouthing Jen and blaming her for everything bad in their lives. 'You want to know what happened?! It was me, alright! We met before we knew she was a teacher, and I pursued her. Jen tried to stop it all, but she didn't stand a chance because I wanted her! Take a look in the mirror at yourselves before you go slagging her off! She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and unlike you she makes me feel really good about myself. You should be thanking her for picking up the pieces of me that you two made me into with your constant university talk and pressurising me to fulfil _your_ dreams!' She realised she'd got a bit carried away, and she knew deep down that it was actually an instant mutual attraction between herself and Jen, but her parents were barely prepared to listen to her, so she figured she'd rather they started having a go at her than laying it on Jen all the time. She wanted them to know how amazing Jen was even though she knew they'd never let themselves see it, they'd never let themselves see past their own opinions, as usual!

Jen woke early, nothing out of the ordinary as she was always an early riser, but today was different. Her stomach churned at the thought of the day ahead, the beginning of the rest of her life, the decision on the rest of her life.

Herself and Tilly had each been called to have video recorded interviews throughout the many weeks of statements and continuous trips into the police station. These would be played out to the court today for the Jury to observe, along with Jen's colleagues and a selection of both womens' friends and family, all sat nervously ready for their stint on the stand, ready to portray Jen in the best light possible. Witnesses were being held in a room up the corridor, ready to go when called, and Jen was pacing outside the court room, constantly fidgeting with her hands as time ticked by.

Back inside the court room Tilly was sat between both parents, with George and Phoebe directly behind. The judge entered the room and Tilly's heart sank as the realisation of it all was beginning to hit home. What happens if Jen goes down for this!? She'd obviously visit and everything, but how on earth would Jen cope? What if she stopped her visiting? Her mind whirred with the numerous 'what ifs' as though she had already sealed Jen's fate. Her mind stopped suddenly as the door opened and Jen walked in following her lawyer.

Jen's heart was beating way too quickly as her nerves had her drawing in short quick breaths, she felt like she was going to faint. She scanned the room for a familiar face and was not disappointed as Tilly was already locked onto her, beaming her a reassuring smile making her heart melt and settle into a more rhythmic state. Her worries seemed instantly insignificant, she could just drown in Tilly's beautiful glistening eyes right there and then. Her churning stomach eased as she focussed her thoughts on the matter at hand, focussed her energy on getting though this for Tilly, getting through today for the sake of them both.


	3. Chapter 3

_Right guys, i have more for you, but alas i do need to go to bed now :) still leaving you hanging i'm afraid, but hopefully its long enough to keep you going until i can get onto writing the next chapter._

After the formal introductions etc, Tilly's video was to be played out first of all. She'd appeared extremely nervous from the off, the initial question really hitting home that this was actually happening and how painful it would be to reveal everything that used to be private between just her and Jen.

Being young, the court had asked Tilly if she would prefer to have her statement pre-recorded so she wouldn't need to speak out in court. She thought this might be best as she imagined the prosecution trying to twist everything she said in court to make Jen out to be a monster, taking advantage of her youth and immaturity, when they both knew that just wasn't the case. She knew she had to make this interview count, and show people that it really wasn't like that at all. How could anyone see Jen as a monster, she was too cute for one thing!

'We met at an art exhibition that I'd organised a couple of days before college started.' She paused thinking to herself how gorgeous Jen had looked when she first caught sight of her. 'I introduced myself and we went round looking at the exhibits...We seemed to have a lot in common and it was clear she loved art.' Tilly fondly remembered giving Jen the put-down when she'd slated her painting, but gathered herself trying not to smile in order to continue, 'We…we bumped into each other the next day…She'd been inspired by the exhibition and was off to the beach to sketch, and asked if I wanted to join her…We were so at ease with one another it was like I'd known her for years…I didn't know how old she was but to be honest its not the first thing you think when you meet someone is it…Even if she hadn't been interested in me I knew we'd be good friends.' Again she paused thinking carefully what to say next. The officer looked up from her notes urging Tilly to continue. 'The day after, my friend pointed out the new student teacher who was going to be living with them…I didn't know what to do or how on earth I could tell her. Jen had kinda gone on the assumption that I was at Uni and I'd let it slide incase my age was going to be a problem for her.' Tilly winced as she revealed her little white lie. 'I left it, but ended up in hospital after a fire at college and Jen had to accompany me as a teacher…She was shocked to say the least…and she ended whatever was going on between us right there and then.' Tilly looked down slightly hurt thinking back to Jen's harsh words outside the hospital that day, but pulled herself out of it in order to continue. 'It was impossible seeing each other every day at college, I was the one pushing it though. I couldn't believe she could just drop me that easily, and I just…I guess…I wasn't looking at the bigger picture. We were so right for each other in every way, and I didn't want anything to ruin that…She said we could be friends which we tried, but we both wanted more…She put a stop to it again though before anything could go anywhere…I mean yes I was gutted, but I could tell it was tearing her apart. She wanted to do the right thing, and I felt awful having put her in that situation…But how do you look at the person you love and tell yourself to walk away?'

Meanwhile back in the court room Jen's eyes were smiling as she listened to the memories Tilly was re-counting on the video, although she tried not to let it show across the rest of her face. When it was good and not riddled with guilt or the pressures of society and the law it had been the best time of Jen's life. She'd never met anyone quite like Tilly.

With the video still playing, Jen's mood shifted as she looked across at Tilly sat between two stern looking parents. Her head was down as she fiddled with the hem on her dress. Jen's heart sank and she just wanted to scoop her up and protect her from everything going on around them, tell her everything would be ok, but she couldn't. She had to watch her give up everything about herself to a room full of strangers, and family, things she would never want her nearest and dearest to hear. The questions probed to the core trying to establish just which level of monster Miss Jennifer Gilmore was.

Tilly swiftly looked up directly into Jen's eyes, saddened by hearing all the memories being laid bare for all to hear, but satisfied that she had portrayed it in the best way possible. Jen was no monster, and Tilly was no child, there was barely a few years between them. As always, Jen could portray any emotion simply through her eyes alone, and Tilly softened knowing Jen was reassuring her with her gaze. Tilly had spoken the truth and that is all they could do. All they had was their love to get them through this, but would it be enough?!

As the video came to an end the member of the prosecution stood up ready to manipulate Tilly's words and twist the account. With a smug look across his face he began his speech, 'Well ladies and gentlemen, by all means a lovely account of her favourite teacher there. I appreciate that they met before they began at college, but it doesn't excuse the fact that Miss Gilmore let it continue, and later went back to a take up a full time position at the college sixth form despite her romantic entanglement. Should she not have considered another career path? Or at least a different establishment for long term employment. We can dress this up as loves young dream all we like, but in reality, Miss Gilmore has abused her position of trust, and knowingly engaged in a physical relationship with a young girl in her care!'

'Objection your honour,' came the relieving sound of Jen's lawyer, both women feeling completely uneasy by what had just unfolded. Jen looked across to the faces of the jury trying to read any signs, but nothing, all completely vacant, eyes and ears soaking up everything and anything.

'I think it's clear to see that my client simply met a young woman at a local event and fell in love. She was unaware of Miss Evans' age, and when it was revealed she shot her down immediately and tried to steer clear of her advances. I don't think anyone here can deny that they have had an attraction to someone they can't have, a relatives friend perhaps, or a friends ex partner. Miss Gilmore was in turmoil, trying to deal with all the pressures of her first teaching placement, a new home with people she didn't yet know, a stack of university written work and deadlines, and now the addition of someone she loved, but couldn't be with. Is it any wonder she found solace in Miss Evans, a free spirit who shared so many common interests with herself?'

Jen breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't remotely over, but she was glad she had this lawyer by her side to put into words everything that was jumbled up around her mush of a brain.

The proceedings continued with character references and witnesses being called to the stand. Diane was up first, slightly with-holding her knowledge of the pair, and focussing more on how great Jen was. She figured she wasn't lying if she didn't actually mention it, and this was about getting Jen home.

Jen's colleagues and university lecturers were also brought up to the stand to give evidence, all really positive. Jen got on well with her work mates, and she was touched that despite all this they would still show her support, even Keeler! They knew Jen, she was the most caring and meticulous person, she wouldn't just start up a relationship with a student on a whim for some cheap thrill, there had to be more to it. Working at the college, the teachers could also give an account of Tilly, a smart, hard working straight A student with a bright future ahead of her. They all knew Tilly to be very mature and almost beyond her years, most certainly beyond her peers.

There had been a short break in the proceedings as Jen's Lawyer told her it would be time for her to take the stand next. The video interview was in reserve, but really the jury needed to see Jen come to life and fight. They needed to see the human side of her, not just stories that other people were telling. As the court re-adjourned, Jen looked across at Tilly. Their eyes met, momentarily lost in one another's thoughts. All they could do was pray for a miracle. Even though everyone was showing support, it didn't hide the bare facts that Jen was Tilly's teacher, and Tilly was under 18. Every question from the prosecution had been trying to reveal a sordid affair, twisting everybody's words into something more punishable.

Jen took to the stand, made her oath, and braced herself for what was going to happen next.

'Miss Gilmore, we've heard from everybody else, but please in your own words describe to the court your relationship with Matilda Evans,' came the initial question from her own lawyer.

Jen took a deep breath as she quietly let out, 'Tilly…well she…she blows my mind!'

In the court room both women were still focussed on each other, and Tilly couldn't help but smile shyly as she heard the words that had been spoken out. Jen dipped her head slightly in embarrassment, but coyly glanced her eyes straight back into Tilly's. At that moment nothing else mattered, she didn't care about prison, teaching, everybody watching her, just Tilly. _God I love that girl_ she thought to herself.

Tilly had been apprehensive about what Jen would say. On one hand she was relieved to hear she still cared deeply for her despite the situation she was in because of those feelings, but on the other hand she was worried, maybe she should have tried to blow it all off and not appeared like she was in so deep.

'If I'd met Tilly at college then I have no doubt that things would have been…completely different.' She paused for a second. 'I wouldn't have even considered anything like this…She'd have been my student, and I'd have been her teacher.' She scanned the room as her nerves set in seeing so many eyes on her. She quickly looked down at her hands fiddling with her dress trying not to be put off by her audience. 'I criticised Tilly's artwork at the exhibition, not realising it was hers, and she had a go at me for being so pretentious,' Jen let out a slight laugh under her breath at the thought of Tilly putting her down like that. 'I probably should have been put off, but it made me smile actually…I wasn't used to being cut off like that…she was so assertive and confident…it was her actually that introduced herself to me…I'd just moved here, and I was grateful to have made a connection on my first day…I was impressed to learn she'd organised the exhibition herself, It never occurred to me that she would be so young…She seemed so mature and…well…together. I was taken aback.' She paused for a moment to let her words sink in with the jury, she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by laying herself bare, but she was telling them the truth and at this stage that's all she had to offer. She looked across at Liam who gave her a faint smile and a nod. 'We bumped into each other the next day as I was heading to the beach to sketch, and I just…out of nowhere invited her along…I discovered she was a student and I guess its my fault for assuming she'd meant at university, but she didn't stop me when I carried on asking about her course…We shared a kiss just before we headed home, and I could tell it wasn't just me who was pretty smitten. She was amazing,' Jen pictured the moment on the beach almost getting lost in her thoughts before her lawyer prompted her, bringing her back to reality.

'And how did you feel once you realised she was only 17 years of age?' he asked, giving her a reassuring nod to encourage her to go on.

'Err…finding out she was at college, at my college, I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how to handle it. I was on teaching practice which was a scary enough…I tried really hard to keep her at arms length, but we just...always ended up coming back to each other,' she trailed off before her heart sank and she thought she'd just put it all out there, what did she have to lose?... 'Look…I truly love Tilly with everything that I am, and wouldn't do anything to hurt her…She breathes life into me, makes me smile everyday with the smallest of things, and I hope I do the same for her…We are equals in this, she is the other half of my soul…I could never regret meeting her that day…I just maybe wish it had happened a year on when none of this would matter. I totally accept the consequences; I should have done a lot of things differently, and I hold my hands up to it all…It all came at me so quickly and I didn't know how to handle it.' She lifted her head to address Tilly, 'I'm so sorry Tilly, I'm sorry you have had to go through all this and be dragged through police interviews and court…I wish I could turn back the clock and do it all differently. I should have just given up teaching because it meant nothing to me when I didn't have you by my side.' Her voice trailed off as she was clearly trying to hold back tears. All eyes shot to the teen to see her response but she just smiled faintly and mouthed _I love you_ across to Jen to reassure her that she would go through a lot worse for Jen if she needed to, although she was pretty sure this was the worst that it could get!


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all your reviews :) I love reading them. Hope you enjoy this next installment..._

The court finally adjourned for the jury to reach their verdict. Jen was ushered out as she flashed Tilly one last look before she left, beaming her a smile, but Tilly could see the heartbreak in her eyes, the worry of what will happen the next time they enter that room. Within a blink she was gone, her lawyer urging her forwards and down into a separate room along the corridor for his final pep talk.

They didn't know how long the jury would take so it would just be an agonising waiting game now. Jen had already pleaded guilty, so her lawyer had hoped that they would take that into account, along with the fact they'd met before they knew Jen would be her teacher, the fact that she more or less turned herself in, and everything that had been said in the court room. Jen wearily smiled and nodded along to what he was saying to her, but deep down her stomach was knotted and she felt like an empty shell. Everything she was, all the fight she had in her had been used up, and she couldn't do anything but slump to the nearest chair and put her head in her hands. Tears started streaming down her face leaving pools of sorrow on her knees as the waterfalls seemed never ending. Her lawyer tried to comfort her, but she couldn't take in anything at that moment, she was simply lost in her emotions.

Back in the court room Tilly's parents suggested they went to get a coffee as this wait could go on for hours, days even. George squeezed Tilly's shoulder from behind as she began to get up, no words spoken between them she simply turned and they shared a knowing heart wrenching smile. Her eyes were filling with tears but she didn't try and blink them back, if they fell they fell, she didn't care. She moved along the pew following her mother who was rummaging in her bag at the same time. When her mum reached the end she took a step down from the seating stage and turned to hand Tilly a tissue. Tilly looked at her with utter surprise. All she'd had from her parents in the past few weeks were stinging home truths and pent up anger. Could her mother seriously be showing her daughter some sort of affection, some attempt at an apology? 'How are you doing love? I can see this must be really hard…I hadn't realised how much you felt for each other.' Again, Tilly looked dumbstruck by her mother's apparent turn around. Her dad placed his hand on his daughters shoulder from behind in an act of unity with her mother, trying to show Tilly that they were sorry. 'Your mother and I handled this badly Tilly,' he said, 'from the outside it looked perverse, but hearing everything today…she seems lovely Tilly.' He trailed off not quite sure where he was going with it. 'Look…I know we don't always get on love, but I'm just so sorry you didn't feel you could come to us and talk to us when it had all come out. We were so wrapped up in the drama surrounding it I guess we didn't stop to see it from your point of view…You're not a little girl anymore, and your strength and passion today has shown us that.' Tilly was still in a state of shock. Had that really just happened?! They had not only apologised but stated that Jen was lovely! 'I…Its…it's ok Dad…I knew how everyone would see it, thats why we had to keep it private, it's all numbers to the police…Nobody knows us like we do, and it was pointless trying to explain…oh i'm just so scared for her Dad, what if they send her to prison?! It's all my fault!' She leapt onto him wanting to feel his protective arms surround her, as her brimming eyes overflowed and tears swept down her cheeks and into her dads shirt. 'Shhh, it's going to be ok love, it'll all be ok.' He kissed her silky red hair before glancing up at her mother with a worried look across his face. She mirrored his own as they ushered Tilly to dry her eyes and accompany them to the canteen for a drink and a chance to calm down.

Jen was wiped out. Her tears had stopped but she was now just slumped staring into oblivion, puffy eyed, and completely dehydrated. 'Here have some water,' her lawyer suggested handing her a cup freshly poured from the water cooler. She reached up to take it from him and subconsciously took a sip.

Her lawyer was getting panicked and organised a visit from Liam to try and bring Jen back to life. He entered the room with an apprehensive step seeing Jen motionless, her eyes glazing over filled with tears that couldn't move as she wasn't blinking. 'Jen…Jen can you hear me?' He sat beside her and put his arm round her shoulder pulling her in closely to him, his other hand taking the cup off her before she spilled its contents, and taking a protective grasp of her hand. 'Listen, you need to pull yourself together alright! Its gonna be ok you know, I reckon it went pretty well in there…We'll…we'll worry about the outcome when we know what it is, right!' He looked up to her lawyer hoping he might give a positive sign that it might actually be alright, but he didn't, he was clearly as worried for her as he was. Jen suddenly sat up straight and took a deep breath in, rubbing her eyes to remove the tears, and looked to Liam. 'Yeah,' she smiled, 'you're right…I need to sort myself out.' She looked up at her lawyer and asked if she could be excused to go to the bathroom and freshen herself up. She squeezed Liam's hand to thank him for being there and pulling her back into reality. She'd needed it. But as she left the room in search of the toilets she saw caught a glimpse of her beautiful Tilly going into a room on the right. She knew she probably shouldn't, but she went the same way to see where she was going. By a stroke of luck it was the ladies. She sighed with one hand on the door, pausing a moment before she pushed it to go in. She took a deep breath and entered. Tilly hadn't gone into a cubicle yet as she herself had wanted to freshen her face up having caught sight of herself in the mirror on the way in. Big red eyes and raw cheeks just weren't a good look on her she mused. She looked to the door as soon as it opened and her heart quickened at the sight of Jen before her. Was this allowed? In that moment she didn't care, she ran to Jen and threw her arms around her. Jen let the door close behind her and embraced her as tightly as she could. 'I love you so much Jen,' Tilly said, almost in a whisper as her emotions came flooding back out of her. Jen closed her eyes to savour this moment. 'It's going to be ok, we'll get through this together,' Tilly said trying to reassure her. Jen pulled away and simply brought her hands up to cup Tilly's face, pushing her lips onto the teens. Time stopped for a moment as they were lost in each other, their tears meeting by each others' noses. Jen pulled away again and used her thumbs to wipe away Tilly's tears. She smiled into the red-head's eyes and softly whispered, 'you…' she gulped overcome by her emotions before trying again, 'You…Tilly Evans…are amazing.' She kissed her softly again before telling her she should go incase anyone came in. Tilly reluctantly did as she said and turned to leave, looking longingly back at Jen scrutinising herself in the mirror before vanishing. They were both so grateful to have had that moment, as short as it was, it was enough. All they could do now was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_The chapter you've been waiting for :) the story is far from finished though so don't give up on me. we'll see how they deal with life after court..._

The agonising wait was nearly over. The court had re-adjourned, and everyone was sitting on tenterhooks awaiting the decision.

Jen's heart was beating at triple speed, matched only by Tilly's. They looked to each other to try and steady themselves, but the suspense was all too much.

'All rise…members of the jury, how do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty?' spoke the judge.

After a brief pause, 'Guilty!' came the reply.

Jen fell forwards catching herself with her hands on the banister before her, letting out a breath that she must have been holding in for some time. She shot her face upwards towards Tilly who could do nothing but hold back tears shaking her head in disbelief. Everyone was in uproar.

'Quiet please,' uttered the judge. 'Please bring the defendant forward for sentencing.'

Jen was ushered out of her box and brought before him, all she could hear was sobs coming from behind her. She was in too much shock to take in what had just happened, and was subconsciously moving about to where she'd been asked to stand. Her mind began wondering what this would mean, how long she'd have to go to prison for, what would happen to Tilly in the mean time.

'Miss Gilmore, you have been found guilty of abusing your position of trust and engaging in relations with a girl in your care…However…' he hesitated. 'I don't feel that a custodial sentence is appropriate in this situation. You clearly had a lot on your plate, and with your ages so close, and all the evidence we have heard today, I don't feel you took advantage of Miss Evans in any way. She appears to be a very capable young woman.' He shot Tilly a look of reassurance as he took pity on the young pair. 'The guilty verdict will obviously go down on your criminal record Miss Gilmore, so it is unlikely you will teach again, but with everything in mind I will just be sentencing you to court ordered therapy. A chance to try and regain some order, and take a look at your future.'

Jen remained silent and motionless for a moment, trying to soak up what had happened. She'd already known she'd blown away any future teaching positions the moment she'd stepped into Keeler's office to tell him everything, but having got it into her head that she'd be locked up in prison for years sharing a room with an axe murderer, she was finding it hard to process the words, 'you're free to go Miss Gilmore.' Her mouth open in shock, a wave of elation ran over her. Liam bounded across and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around as the pair laughed in amazement. When he'd put her down there was only one face she wanted to see. Tilly was stood up beaming, still puffy eyed, but this time from happiness. They both grinned from ear to ear. Jen just wanted to go and hug the life out of her, but under the circumstances she thought that might not be appropriate, especially as she was sandwiched between her parents who no doubt hated her guts. Liam took her hand and dragged her across to where him and Diane had been sat. 'Eh, come 'ere you! I'm so happy for you Jen. It was touch and go there for a minute.' Diane pulled her in for a hug. 'I'll just give Sinead a quick call to let her know what happened; sorry she couldn't be here, everything is on a downward spiral at the moment with the bullying, you know…But at least we got some good news today eh love!' Jen could imagine Sinead's reply, _urgh mum! Does that mean she'll be hangin' around the house even more now!? With Tilly!? I mean yeah I wouldn't have wanted her to go to prison right, but seriously, what on earth does Tilly see in her!? _Jen smirked at the idea of it. She didn't know herself what Tilly saw in her, after all the times she'd pushed her away and broken her heart, why would she keep letting her back in. Because she loved her that's why. Jen lifted her head, completely content. She glanced over to that stunning picture of a woman she could now call her own, and smiled, smiled like she'd never smiled before. Tilly happened to catch her gaze and couldn't help but smile to.

'Right love lets get you home eh?' Diane broke her out of her trance. Jen nodded and followed them out of the courtroom. She felt awful not having been able to speak to Tilly, but she knew they would have forever to do that now. She looked back to her before she left and smiled at the little wave Tilly gave her. It took her back to when she dropped her off after their day at the beach. _She is so adorable_ Jen thought to herself.

Tilly watched her leave, she knew why Jen wouldn't have come across and was also content in the events of today. It would be awful for Jen not being able to teach anymore, Tilly felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach, but at the same time this was a new start, one they could make together.


	6. Chapter 6

_Man i'm on a roll! Good job i had the day off work :) hope you enjoy the beginning of life after the court room. I doubt it'll all run smoothly, but whose life does right!? Thank you for the reviews xx_

Jen couldn't help but smile constantly at the thought of everything. She was free, and more importantly free to be with Tilly, without constraints, without having to hide away.

Diane and Liam were chatting away in the front of the car on the way home from the court room, going over everything with amazement that the judge had taken pity on them. All Jen could do was think about Tilly. She grabbed her phone from her bag and started to compose a text.

Tilly was sat in the back seat of her parents' car. No discussions there though, just the faint sound of the radio playing in the background. Tilly thought they might be waiting until they reached the privacy of their own home before they discussed everything properly.

_Beep Beep _

Tilly took out her phone and smiled to see '1 New Message: Jen.' She opened it immediately, and was amazed her smile could get any bigger, but it did.

_'Hello you. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, and thank you for being my rock throughout these past few weeks, even if you didn't know it. It was the thought of you that kept me going. When can I see you? Or will your parents have you under house arrest for eternity? JX'_

She hit reply but was halted before she could start typing as another message came through immediately.

_'I've missed you xx'_

Full of delight she again hit reply .

_'I am so happy right now Jen I can hardly stop myself from smiling! I'm pretty sure my parents want to 'talk' when we get back but can we meet up tomorrow? I want to see you so badly! xTx' _

The reply came just as quickly.

_'oh dear, a talk eh. I hope they'll be ok with us. Should I come round and face them do you think? A united front and all that? Do it together? JX'_

Tilly beamed, not used to hearing Jen be so ready to fight for them. Now it was all out in the open she was beginning to feel hopeful that nothing could hurt them again.

_': ) no don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. Dad called you lovely earlier! I think seeing us today has made them think. We'll see xTx'_

_'lovely eh ;) maybe I'm not such a bad prospect for their little girl after all, at least not now I've escaped a prison sentence JX'_

_'haha lovely's not the word I'd use for you, it's far too innocent ;) we're home now, I'll text you in a bit xTx'_

As they entered the house Tilly's mum asked her to go into the front room, they needed to have a 'talk' about everything. Tilly reluctantly did as she was asked, slightly worried by what they wanted to discuss. They weren't a family that opened up about feelings, and Tilly had cringed in the court room as they had to listen to her video interview describing every intimate detail about her relationship with Jen. Were they going to tell her she needed to stay away from Jen from now on and let the woman get on with her own life?

'Tilly, come here love, sit down next to me,' her mum urged, her dad sat poised in his arm chair ready to contribute if needed.

'You, and Miss Gil…m…Jen.'

'Mum you can't stop us seeing each other!' She retorted not letting her mother finish. 'You know you can't. We can be together now and no one can stop us!'

'Tilly!' her dad jumped in, 'let your mother finish, that's not what she was going to say!'

Tilly looked back at her mother slightly embarrassed by her outburst.

'Tilly…you'll always be our little girl but we've seen you grow up today…And Jen, well maybe we were wrong to jump to conclusions, and demand that she be punished before we heard all the facts. She is clearly besotted with you…and who could blame her eh.' Her mother beamed her a smile. 'We love you so much Tilly, and we're so sorry you couldn't come to us about this. We've been so wrapped up in work and life that we've missed you growing into a beautiful adult. Can you forgive us?'

Tilly began to match her mother's smile, 'it doesn't matter now it's all in the past.' She leaned in to hug her mum, and her dad came over to make it a group affair.

'So maybe we could have Jen round for dinner one night? Get to knew her properly?' Her dad suggested quite sincerely. Tilly cringed at the idea of it, but was glad her parents we trying and completely open and willing to give this a go. 'That would be…great…thank you. I'll ask her,' Tilly replied, slightly hesitant, but also smirking at the thought of inviting Jen to dinner with her parents. _How embarrassing_ she thought to herself.

Tilly ran up to her room and hunted out her phone again.

_'Everything is fine. They want to get to know you. I am to ask if you'd like to come round for dinner one night this week? … I know, cringe! xTx'_

Jen was lying on her bed, a well deserved rest after the day she'd had. She was physically exhausted. The elation had temporarily given her an adrenalin boost, but now she was ready to pass out in to happy dreams.

Her phone beeped and she couldn't help but grin and let out a chuckle as she read Tilly's text. A meal with her parents. She tried to think back and couldn't remember having ever been invited to a home cooked meal at a partner's parents house. But she was open to new experiences, and also happy that Tilly's parents seemed open to accepting their relationship. It would have created another set of pressures if they hadn't been. She sniggered as she typed her reply.

_'Sounds delightful. I'm honoured ;) Should I bring anything? My jousting uniform perhaps? Will I be put through my paces to prove I'm worthy enough for their precious daughter, my one true love? JX'_

_'I think you proved that today mrs! I know the idea is hideous, but it's good that they're trying right? xTx'_

_'It'll be lovely Tilly don't worry. I'll be on my best behaviour and wow them with how amazing I am JX'_

Tilly smiled. She knew full well that her parents couldn't dislike Jen once they got to know her. She really was amazing, but she wasn't going to let her have that one.

_'Hmmm a bit sure of yourself aren't you Miss Gilmore? xTx'_

_'Only thing I'm sure of is you Miss Evans : ) Nighty Night. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you JX'_


	7. Chapter 7

_Not sure i'll get a chance to write more tomorrow, but i'll try and keep at it :) xx_

Both women had slept as soon as their heads hit the pillow. It had been an exhausting day, but thankfully a good result.

Jen had woken to the faint sound of knocking on her door, getting louder as she came around into consciousness. 'Jen love, do you want a cuppa?' Diane shouted through the closed door. Jen snuggled her quilt around her face and turned onto her side to look at the time. It was half 11 she couldn't believe it. She normally wakes crazy early but yesterday must have really taken it out of her. 'umm…yes please Diane that would be great, thank you,' she replied, shouting herself to get words to come out.

She grabbed her phone to find 5 messages from Tilly. She began reading them worried something had happened. Thankfully not. She just grinned, remembering that she needn't worry about anything anymore, for now at least.

_8.42: 'Morning beautiful. Whats our plan for today then? xTx'_

_8.50: 'Can't wait to see you : ) xTx'_

_9.36: 'Weathers pretty good, I'm thinking maybe a picnic? I'll come to you. 12 ish? xTx'_

_10.27: 'You'd better not still be snuggled up in bed missy! I've been up for hours thinking about today! xTx'_

_11.02: 'Are you actually alive Jen? xTx'_

Jen couldn't help but smile. Tilly had clearly been thinking about her all morning.

_Shit!_ She thought, _its already quarter to 12._ She typed out a reply then stretched her body out before braving the cool air outside of her quilt. She dashed into the shower before heading downstairs to drink her tea with Diane, phone in hand.

_'I may or may not have just got up :/ can we make it half 12? I need to make myself presentable for m'lady JX'_

_'Oh my god you lazy bitch! Wish I'd had that good a lie in! Half 12 is fine, but do you think it'll be enough time? I imagine it'll be a mammoth task! xTx'_

_'Shut it you! You know you love my bed head look! ;) JX'_

Diane noticed the change in Jen. Without all the pressures bearing down on her Jen seemed to be a completely different person, happy in herself. She knew when it came down to finding a new job things wouldn't be as rosy, but for now she was happy to see Jen so content. 'So have ya got plans today love?' She enquired, fully expecting the reply she gave, but was keen to know the reason for her chirpiness.

'Err yeah, Tilly is coming over in a bit, we're going to go for a picnic while the weathers nice.'

Diane just smiled. She was amazed at the effect Tilly had on Jen, it was beautiful to observe.

Jen was just finishing off her make-up in her room when she heard the doorbell go. Diane had answered it and she could hear voices downstairs. She smiled to herself knowing it would be Tilly, right on time. Soon after there was a couple of knocks on her bedroom door and Tilly entered without waiting for a reply. Jen looked across to the doorway as a little face peered in. Both women instantly started grinning. This was it, the first day of the rest of their lives.

Tilly entered and shut the door behind her. 'You just about managed to make yourself presentable then,' she uttered with an air of sarcasm. The corners of Jens mouth pinched upwards trying to resist the urge to give in to her cheeky remark. 'Hmm, you don't like what you see?' She offered, both arms rising as she gave a little twirl. Tilly moved quickly while Jen was mid twirl, ready to pounce on her as she came back to face her. With both hands she grabbed Jens head and pushed her lips onto hers. Jen reciprocated immediately, smiling at the surprise, and they lost themselves in the moment. The kiss began to deepen as their lips parted and their tongues entwined. Tilly pulled away before it got too heated and just stared into Jen's deep brown eyes for a moment. Jen lifted her hands to Tilly's cheeks and cupped her face, her glance shifting between her glistening blue eyes and her plump rosy lips. She leaned in again and planted a soft loving kiss on the teens lips before pulling back and whispering, 'we'd better get going, before the sun disappears.'

They were both half hoping the other would suggest blowing off the picnic in favour of Jen's bedroom, but a picnic would be lovely, and Jen had already spent half her day in that bed, it would be nice to get out.

Tilly had picked up food supplies before she'd arrived at Jen's, so they were good to go. They jumped in Jen's jeep and away they went. 'Where do you want to go for this picnic then?' Jen asked, driving without any real direction. 'Umm…not sure, where is picnicy?'

'We could go to the beach again?' Jen beamed, an ounce of excitability in her voice.

'Sounds perfect' Tilly agreed, returning Jen's excitement.

They parked up along the sea front and made their way down the dunes to the sand beneath them. Although the sun was out, the beach was perhaps not the best place for a picnic as the wind was still pretty strong. They didn't care though. It was the place they fell in love, and the perfect setting for their first date as a proper couple. Jen tried to put the picnic blanket down but it just blew up into her face and encompassed her whole body. Both women laughed as Tilly moved in front of her and pulled it away from her face, kissing her quickly on the lips before letting go so it blew straight back again. 'Oh charming!' said Jen, her voice muffled from behind the blanket. She managed to wrestle it to the floor before throwing her bag down on one corner, and herself on another to try and anchor it. Tilly couldn't help but laugh at Jen's efforts. She sat down on the diagonal corner and started rummaging through her food purchases. 'What do you fancy? I just grabbed a selection…Here pick out what you'd like,' she pushed the bag across the rug to Jen. 'Thank you for doing this, a picnic was a perfect idea,' she said glancing at the contents before leaning in to kiss Tilly on the cheek. Tilly dipped her head and smiled shyly as Jen watched her in awe at how cute she was being, lingering for a moment to give her a peck on the lips to.

They emptied the food out and happily munched away enjoying the sound of the sea, just watching the world go by. It was quite chilly and Jen could see Tilly was starting to shiver so she moved round so she could put her arm around her. She dipped into her bag and opened out another blanket which she wrapped around her. 'You're telling me you've had that second blanket all this time!' Tilly exclaimed. 'I'm bloody freezin' here!' Jen smirked and dipped her mouth to one side as to say oops. 'Aw I'm sorry, you should have said!' turning up her bottom lip in a mocking sad face. She moved to position herself behind Tilly with both legs either side of her. She shuffled forwards until their bodies were pressed up against each other, and began rubbing Tilly's arms to try and warm her up. The closeness instantly sent a shiver up Tilly's spine, and not from the cold air! Jen's arm rubs began getting slower as they could both feel the tension that was rising up between them. 'You know, there are other ways to warm you up,' Jen whispered into Tilly's ear, the words again sending Tilly into another realm. 'Oh yeah?' she murmured, 'and what might they be then?'

Jen whipped off the blanket surrounding Tilly and put it across their legs as a blanket should be. She brought her arms right around to Tilly's front in a tight embrace, her face now in line with Tilly's. She began planting light kisses on her neck as she observed Tilly's chest beginning to move up and down at a quicker rhythm. 'Well…you could go for a long sweaty run?' she suggested, teasing the teen as she stopped the kisses momentarily. Tilly looked round and gave her her best angry squinty face. Jen laughed. 'What, I was just trying to help!' Jen retorted in defence. 'You know very well that's not what you were doing Miss Gilmore!' Tilly said with determination. Jen laughed again and resumed kissing her neck softly before slipping one of her hands into Tilly's top. Tilly let out a slight moan as she felt her breathing quicken and her body react to Jen's touch. 'Jen, theres people everywhere!' Tilly said as she turned again to look at her lover. 'That's what the blankets for,' Jen said with a wink. With that Tilly relaxed herself back into Jen's embrace, she was already too far gone to make her stop. Jen's hands wandered further down her body, stroking her soft smooth skin before reaching the waistband of her little denim shorts. She unbuttoned them slowly to heighten the feeling, pulling the zip down even slower. She could feel Tilly getting restless, so she didn't waste anymore time before pushing her hand down into Tilly's heated shorts. Tilly was tring so hard to keep her moans under control but she dropped her head to one side to give Jen proper access to her neck, and lifted her hand to reach up and around to Jen's face. Jen's hand movements quickened as she felt Tilly's body shudder beneath her. Tilly began trying to re-catch her breath after the moment of ecstasy. She turned her head and kissed Jen deep and hard, tongues circling in passion. 'Jesus Jen…I love you!' Jen grinned, pleased to see her beautiful red-head in such elation. Suddenly the moment was cut short as rain began to pour out of nowhere. By the time they reached the car they were drenched, and now both shivering! They got in as soon as they could, laughing at the state of each other as they sat rigid in their seats. 'You know, I recently heard about this remedy for getting warmed up if you're interested,' Tilly mocked. The corners of Jen's mouth rose as she turned towards Tilly. 'And does it work?' Jen retorted. 'Oh it definitely works,' Tilly said as they both grinned at one another. 'Right you, lets get home,' Jen said as she started up the engine, switching all buttons to hot, and pulling across her seat belt.

The pair began to warm up on the journey home, Tilly's hair had near enough dried, but Jen's had a way to go. Tilly swept her hand across to Jen's leg and gave it a squeeze. She was thinking to herself how gorgeous she looked, all wet and dishevelled, but to her, absolutely stunning. Jen looked across to see Tilly smirking which in turn aroused a smile on Jen's face. She simply took a hold of Tilly's hand, entwined their fingers, and held it all the way home, stroking the palm of her hand with her thumb.

She dropped Tilly off at hers and made her way back to Diane's. Tilly had invited her in, but she thought she'd save the meeting the parents ordeal for their meal which had been set for the following night, especially when she had just made their daughter orgasm on the middle of the beach, how could she look them in the eye!?

_'Today has been amazing, thank you. You're amazing! xTx'_

The text was waiting for Jen when she'd got home. She smiled and replied.

_'It's just the first of many amazing days for us I hope. Just got to win over your parents next ;) JX'_

_'They'll love you, just as much as I do! How could they not xTx'_


	8. Chapter 8

_Quite a short one as i haven't had much time today. Again thank you so much for all your comments and reviews. I'm not a writer, but i do love getting lost in the world of Jen and Tilly, and i'm glad you all do to :) xx_

The following morning Jen awoke to another sunny day. She'd indulged herself in another lie in, but it was the weekend, and to be fair it's not like she had commitments to wake up for at the moment. That was her excuse anyway and she was sticking to it. Whilst snuggling in bed attempting to keep her eyes open for more than two seconds, she was contemplating what to do with her day. She had the meal at Tilly's to go to that evening, but didn't want to waste the day away indoors until then. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to go out into the village just yet, but knew the day would have to come. Maybe it would be alright. She didn't really know that many people so maybe people wouldn't say anything?

She got herself showered and dressed and headed out into the village. 'Oy Oy!' shouted the voice of a teenage boy. She looked around to see who it was, just a group of boys that couldn't have been any more than 13 hanging around on their bikes. She shrugged it off. Surely they couldn't have been calling out to her. 'Where's your sexy girlfriend?' another voice bellowed as they all burst out laughing at her expense.

Jen could feel herself tensing up, she knew this had been a bad idea. Her eyes had begun to well a little from the intimidation, but she lifted her head to try and let the tears seep back. _Get a grip Jen_ she thought to herself, _they're just bloody kids, you can do this!_

She marched her way into the coffee shop looking down as not to trip up the step. As soon as she lifted her head she saw all eyes on her. She could hear whispers coming from every direction. She desperately wanted to escape their knowing judging eyes, but in that moment she was unable to move as though her feet were cemented in place. Although she couldn't hear what was being said, the muffled sounds of disgust, and the small sniggers were becoming deafening. Her breathing quickened, her head became faint, and her eyes were beginning to well again. All she wanted to do was run but she couldn't. At that moment Tilly walked in with George. All eyes then shot to the red-head as though this was the first bit of scandal the villagers had ever seen. Tilly's heart broke at the sight of her dejected beauty before her, emotionally beaten and unable to free herself from the torture. Although the glares and whispers were now on Tilly, she felt empowered. _Who the hell do these people think they are?_ she thought to herself. _We are free now to be together and I'm damned if they are going to suck the life out of us!_

In that moment Jen caught sight of the red head, striding across to her with determination. She was relieved to find solace in her all too familiar face, but also scared that their encounter would make this moment worse. Tilly simply brought her hands to Jen's cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. Jen couldn't do anything but close her eyes and melt into it, a welcome relief from the previous events. When Tilly finally pulled away she entwined her fingers with Jen's and said softly, 'they can't break this Jen,' before pulling her over to the queue to join George. She had considered pulling her out of the shop, but why should they hide? The court was happy for them to be together so everyone else would just have to suck it up. It was none of their business anyway!

As they reached the queue she slid one a hand around Jen's waist to steady and reassure her that it was going to be ok, she would always be safe when Tilly was there.

Jen began to relax. She was in awe of Tilly, how brave she'd been just marching into that lion's den without a second thought to scoop up her broken self, showing the haters that she loved her and that their opinions meant nothing to them. How people could think she took advantage of this girl was beyond her. Tilly often acted more like an adult than she did. She had so much strength and passion. She truly loved her, and had no idea what she would ever do without her. She was the glue that held her together.

Having watched it all from the queue, George looked to Tilly with an air of concern for his former teacher before saying, 'are you alright Miss? Ignor them, they're just ignorant!'

Jen looked up to meet his reassuring face with a smile, 'yeah, thank you. You're right. Guess I need to grow broader shoulders, I wasn't quite prepared for that that's all' she admitted as George again beamed her a smile so she knew she was with friends now. 'And George,' she said, 'I think maybe it's time you start calling me Jen don't you? I won't be teaching again…this one saw to that!' Jen smirked with a nod towards Tilly. Tilly felt a wave of guilt wash over her hearing Jen say that. _Did she blame her to? Would she resent her as time goes on and she can't do the one thing she loves which was to teach?_ Tilly's mind went into overdrive. Jen could tell her joke had been taken seriously and quickly squeezed Tilly's hand causing her to look up into Jen's deep brown eyes. 'And I wouldn't have it any other way!' Jen's whole face shone with her smile, and Tilly couldn't help but mirror it despite the worry still set in her mind. Jen's concern about the onlookers had completely disappeared. She kept her eyes locked with Tilly's and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She didn't want Tilly feeling guilty about all this. Yes she loved teaching, but she loved Tilly so much more. The teen smiled shyly after the kiss before looking up at George who had the biggest grin on his face, overjoyed to see his friend happy at last, free to be herself, and free to be with the woman she loved. 'You two are way too cute!' George said, leaving both women elated and grinning in complete agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

_All your reviews keep me wanting to write more, even when i know i should be sleeping! :) xx_

The women had parted after leaving the coffee shop as Tilly was spending the day with George, and Jen didn't want to butt in. Well, she did, but decided against it. She didn't want to seem like she needed to be one of those couples that had to do everything together and be with each other every second of the day. George needed his Tilly time just as much as Jen did, and she wasn't about to deprive either of them. She was sure they'd have a lot of catching up to do, and she would see Tilly that night anyway at the dreaded meal.

The brunette walked her way home through the village taking the long way round to get some fresh air. She heard the odd whisper along the way, but all she had to do now was think of Tilly's courage and the soft touch of her lips against hers, and it suddenly didn't seem so bad. People were bound to have things to say about her, hell, she was damn lucky she didn't go to prison. She just needed to remember Tilly's words, 'they can't break this.' She had been totally right of course. They'd overcome so much already, what could a few nosey parkers do really?!

When she got home she heard her phone beep.

_'Ready for the onslaught of my parents? xTx'_

Jen chuckled and hoped it couldn't be that bad.

_': ) Ready as I'll ever be. What sort of wine do they drink? I feel like I should bring something JX'_

_'They're not really drinkers, I wouldn't worry about it. How was your afternoon? Any more trouble? xTx'_

_'It was absolutely fine thank you. I don't know why I freaked out so much this morning. Thank you for saving me :) my little knight(ess) in shining armour ;) JX'_

Tilly grinned at her reply. She was glad Jen was feeling ok now, it had broken her heart to see her in that coffee shop. How dare those strangers bring her down like that!

_'We've got nothing to worry about anymore Jen, it's just you and me, everyone else can like it or lump it, and I won't have them making you feel like you did this afternoon! xTx'_

Jen smiled at her protectiveness. She was well aware that Tilly would do anything for her, and if it was possible, she felt herself feel even more in love with her.

_'I'm smiling a lot right now. You blow me away : ) JX'_

Jen knew it was implied, but she thought she'd text it anyway, typing another, plain and simple.

_'I love you x'_

A couple of hours later Tilly was anxiously awaiting Jen's arrival at the house. She'd tried to dress to impress without going overboard seeing as her parents were going to be present, but she still wanted to look good for Jen's benefit. Her mum had been doing the cooking, while Tilly kept popping in to see if she needed any help, picking at the food that was already laid out and prepared. Her mum tapped the back of her hand as she spotted her dipping in again. 'Oy! You'll spoil your dinner missy. Go and see where your Dad's got to would you.' She went off in search of him upstairs, anxiously and aimlessly wandering just waiting for Jen to turn up.

Jen pulled up onto the drive behind Tilly's parents cars, she was bricking it! She made her way to the front door and was stood there for at least 5 minutes before building up the courage to press the doorbell. _Calm down Jen, it's just Tilly's parents,_ Jen thought to herself. _Ahh its Tilly's parents! What if I do something stupid or say something inappropriate and they hate me...No!...It will all be fine! I am an adult!...Really?...Yes!...I am a sophisticated and together young woman…who nearly got sent to prison for fucking their teenage daughter! God Jen, just ring the bloody doorbell!_

_*Ding Dong_ *

Tilly's dad opened the door, no one else in sight. Jen beamed him a smile while holding out a beautiful bouquet of flowers, the only other gift she felt was appropriate other than a bottle of wine. 'Hello…these are for you…or Mrs Evans…or both of you…hello!' Jen was clearly flustered. _What was that?!_ She thought to herself. _Get a grip Jen, seriously!_

Tilly's dad gave her a bewildered smile. He could tell she was nervous, but he was to. He wasn't quite sure on the etiquette for meeting his daughter's first serious girlfriend, especially after their actions in the run up to the court case. A hug? A kiss on the cheek? A handshake perhaps? He decided on this occasion maybe less was more since they were both nervous. He simply thanked her for the beautiful flowers and invited her into the front room while he went to put them in water.

On her way into the lounge Jen saw Tilly bounding down the stairs and into the front room to meet her. 'Hello you,' Tilly said with a smile, throwing her arms around Jen's neck before planting a big smacker on her lips. 'You look gorgeous as always,' she continued. Jen smiled but was eager to push her off incase Tilly's parents came in, she wanted to make a good impression after all. 'Hello yourself,' she said as she brought Tilly's arms down from around her neck. 'What's wrong,' Tilly enquired, more as a statement than a question. She knew Jen all too well by now. 'Nothing I'm fine,' Jen replied with a smile trying to play it down, but failing miserably as Tilly's knowing stare said it all. 'I'm…I'm just…totally shitting myself to be honest!' Jen admitted. 'I've never had dinner with a partner's parents before Tilly, and I've already made myself look stupid with your dad. I just want them to like me…I've put you through hell and I'm pretty sure they're not about to welcome me with open arms!'

Tilly grinned at how flustered Jen was getting and opted for a lighter approach, 'wow I'm amazed you've never got to the meet the parents stage before…a woman of your age.' She watched as the corners of Jen's mouth rose. 'Well Miss Evans, I don't believe I have, no,' Jen replied, trying hard not to rise to Tilly's cheekiness. 'Well, I'm honoured that I get to pop your cherry,' Tilly said, still grinning. 'I bet you are,' Jen said with a chuckle. 'Now what do I say to them? How can I win them over?' Jen asked quite seriously. Tilly just giggled at Jen's concern. 'Stop panicking will you. It's just dinner, and besides, I'll be right here next to you.'

At that moment both of Tilly's parents came into the lounge. 'Evening Jen,' her mother said, smiling sincerely at her. 'Mrs Evans,' Jen said with a nod, 'something smells great!' she said in an attempt to start the ball rolling on operation _model daughter-in-law (ish)_.

'Thank you, I hope you like chicken,' her mother replied trying to keep the conversation going.

'Yes, lovely, I'm sure it'll be great!' said Jen starting to feel anxious about what to say. Small talk wasn't her forte, and maybe she should be apologising for court and everything, making up for hurting Tilly on more than one occasion. She wanted them to know she was sorry.

Tilly excused herself for a moment as she popped upstairs leaving Jen alone with her parents. _Ahh_ Jen's mind was whirring. _She said she'd be here next to me!_

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, and Jen started to tense up as she could feel how awkward it was getting. She took a deep breath and started talking before she could change her mind.

'Mr and Mrs Evans, I just want to say thank you for inviting me tonight, I appreciate it,' She said with a smile. 'And I know it means a lot to Tilly that you are willing to give our relationship a go.' She paused for a moment trying to gage their reaction. 'I know I've put her through hell in the past…and of course recently…but I just want you both to know that she really does mean the world to me, and I won't ever hurt her again.'

Tilly's parents looked at one another with a smile. They'd all been nervous about tonight. The court case had shown them how much Jen felt for their daughter, they couldn't doubt that, but it was lovely to hear her acknowledging it, almost striving for their approval and forgiveness.

Tilly's mum looked to Jen and smiled, 'it's been a difficult few weeks for everyone I think love, and we're sorry for the way we acted towards you when it all came out. We jumped to the worst conclusions, and Tilly has never mentioned any girlfriends before…I guess we just handled it all badly…we should have listened to Tilly…we just…' she trailed off, unsure of where she was really going with it. 'Shall we start again?' She suggested as she moved forwards towards Jen and held her hand out offering a handshake.

Tilly came back downstairs and waited outside in the hall for a moment witnessing Jen graciously shake her mum's hand. 'Grace Evans, and this is Alan,' Tilly's mum said. 'Jen Gilmore, lovely to meet you both,' she replied with a smile.

Tilly wandered in. 'What's going on here then?' she said inquisitively.

Her mum began to reply, 'nothing love, we were just…' 'wiping the slate clean' Jen finished. They all smiled at Tilly's unnerved face. She looked to Jen worried something might have gone down while she'd been out the room, but Jen just continued smiling, and surprisingly leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek with both parents in the room. Tilly couldn't help but smile shyly, slightly embarrassed that her parents were watching, but elated that whatever had happened had obviously been a good thing as Jen was totally relaxed now.

They headed into the dining room to devour Grace's home cooked meal, conversation flowing constantly. Tilly's parents knew they would like Jen, she was just the sort of person they could imagine Tilly with. An artist with so much passion within her, much of it brought out by their daughter. The pair of them were laughing and joking all night, their minds somehow in tune with each other. Her parents couldn't help but feel content that their daughter was so happy, especially after the turmoil of the past few weeks. The night couldn't have gone any better.

'Well, thank you for a lovely evening,' Jen called to Tilly's parents as she made headway towards the door at the end of the night. 'I wish you could stay over,' Tilly said glumly as they stood facing each other in the hall.

'Lets not push it for tonight eh, I think it went ok though don't you?'

'I think it went better than ok Jen! What happened earlier when I went upstairs?'

Jen smiled, 'lets just say we had a talk and agreed to start over. I didn't want it to be awkward, they're your parents and they're important to you, which means it's important to me that they like me.'

Tilly smiled, still wishing she knew what had happened, but it was clear Jen wasn't going to expand. She'd just have to try and get it out of her mum later. 'I love you,' Tilly said as Jen beamed and pulled her by the waist into a loving kiss. With Tilly's parents in the next room Jen had to tell herself to pull away as she could stay in that embrace forever. 'And I love you,' she said almost childlike, the corners of her mouth pinching upwards as she stared deeply into Tilly's glistening blue eyes. The pair of them were so besotted with each other, Jen knew this girl was going to be the death of her.

'I'd better get going. Will I see you tomorrow?' She asked sincerely hoping she'd say yes. 'Hmm, I'm not sure, my hair is in dire need of a wash. I'll see what I can do though,' she said unable to control the grin trying to escape her pursed lips. 'Oh I see,' retorted Jen, 'that's how it is is it?…well fine…maybe I didn't want to see you anyway.'

'Yeah right,' Tilly sneered rather seductively pulling Jen in for another kiss, this time slightly deepened, parting their lips to entwine their tongues.

Jen pulled away, 'Right…yes…I'm going…' she said slightly flustered by the kiss. 'Good night Miss Evans,' she said with upturned lips. Tilly grinned knowing full well Jan had been getting a bit turned on, 'Sleep well Miss Gilmore,' she returned with a knowing smirk.

No sooner had she shut the door when she heard her phone beep.

_'You're going to pay for that missy JX'_

Tilly laughed knowing full well her teasing had had the desired effect.

_'Why Miss Gilmore I'm sure I don't know what you mean?! xTx'_

_'I don't think I told you how stunning you looked tonight by the way! I may have been too busy freaking out to say it when I arrived, but don't think I didn't take you all in when you came down those stairs! Are you free tomorrow? I could whisk you off somewhere? JX'_

_'I really wish I could but mum keeps banging on about my uni applications. My extension for applying is nearly up and I need to make some decisions :( xTx'_

_'I can come and help if you like? That way I can stop you trying to move to the opposite end of the country :) JX'_

_'Sounds like a plan :) No distracting me though mrs! I need to get this sorted. I know your type! xTx'_

_'Why Miss Evans I'm sure I don't know what you mean?! :p JX'_


	10. Chapter 10

_Your next installment :) hope you like..._

Tilly woke to the sight of her mum putting a cup of tea on her bedside table. 'Morning love. Listen, your dad and I are going out for the day with your aunt and uncle. I'd completely forgotten about it until your dad mentioned it this morning. I hope you'll use the day wisely though Tilly, times running out for your university extension. Try and make yourself a shortlist and I'll look through it with you this evening.' With that her mum kissed her on the forehead and added, 'We'll be back about 5 ish I would think, see you later love.'

Tilly was half asleep and barely taking in what her mum was saying. She just grunted and snuggled her face into her pillow. _5 more minutes_ she thought to herself.

About half an hour later her phone beeped and vibrated loudly on the night stand. Tilly's body reacted in shock, pulling her out of her slumber immediately. She tried to re-catch her breath as she leant over to grab her phone.

_'Sorry if I wake you, I just can't stop thinking about you! What time do you want me today? JX'_

_A bit late for that!_ Tilly thought, but smiled anyway as she loved getting texts from Jen, whatever time of day!

_'You did actually! But I forgive you. Give me an hour? xTx'_

_'Oh dear, i'm sorry :/ Make it up to you? ;) JX'_

_'I look forward to it ;) xTx'_

Tilly smiled knowing full well today was going to be a struggle. She desperately needed to get this application sorted after her mum had endured countless phone conversations with UCAS, trying to get her an extension under the 'extenuating court circumstances.' Something was stopping her though, a) maybe part of her didn't really want to go anymore and leave Jen behind, and b) they would have a free house and she knew there would be so much better things to do!

An hour passed and Tilly was showered, dressed, and busy laying out all the prospectuses on her bed.

_*Ding Dong*_

She opened the door to be greeted by Jen's glowing face. 'What are you so happy about ?' Tilly enquired. 'Oh nothing really,' Jen said delving deep into Tilly's eyes, 'just life,' she continued, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Tilly smiled shyly, overjoyed at Jen's good mood.

'My parents have gone out for the day, so it's just you and me I'm afraid,' Tilly said innocently, implying that the hellish uni search was all on them.

Jen tried to keep her smirk under wraps, but was secretly delighted that they would be alone, all day!

'Where do you want to do this then?' Jen said as she seductively moved towards the teen, her hands sliding slowly onto Tilly's waist. The red-head was taken aback by Jen's forwardness, and quite surprised since she hadn't actually realised the implication of what she'd said to Jen previously.

'Your Uni applications, where are we doing them?' Jen continued, playing innocent all of a sudden as though she hadn't been implying anything else. 'That's why I'm here isn't it?'

The corners of Tilly's mouth rose as Jen mirrored it, she couldn't suppress it any longer.

'I've got it all laid out upstairs,' she said before taking Jen's hand and leading her up to her room.

'Wow, we've got our work cut out then!' Jen said, shocked at the number of prospectuses Tilly had.

'Yeah,' Tilly replied in dismay, 'I really don't know where to start!'

Jen simply kissed her quickly on the lips, and jumped herself onto the bed. 'That's why I'm here to help you!' she said with a reassuring smile.

Light was shining through the window onto Jen's beautiful face. Tilly was so happy, how could she leave Jen to go to University? She misses her constantly when she doesn't see her, and to be miles away would be torture!

Jen delved into her bag and brought out a pencil case. She dipped in and pulled out a pack of highlighters. Tilly's heart melted and she couldn't help but smile at her. _How cute is that! _She thought to herself before a wave of guilt ran over her knowing Jen wouldn't be able to teach again. Maybe it had been insensitive of her to allow Jen to come and help with this. She'd done three years at Uni, one year at her placement, and now it was all for nothing because of her.

Tilly's worries subsided as she told herself she would be able to tell if it was too much for Jen, and right now she seemed to be getting into it. 'Orange or yellow?' Jen asked holding two highlighters up in front of her face. Tilly grinned. 'Orange!' Jen put it down on the bed and picked up the first brochure on the pile.

'University of Aberdeen,' she read out. 'Nope! Too far!' she said, throwing it on the floor and picking up the next.

Tilly smiled before retaliating. 'I'll have you know that is actually a really good place to study medicine!'

'I'm sure it is, but, I don't think it's the place for you. It's too…Scottish!'

'Is that the best you've got!' Tilly chuckled.

'Well…it's not even in the same country! If I've got to lose you, I'd rather lose you to somewhere closer than Scotland!' She said grumpily. 'Now tell me…how do you feel…about Hollyoaks University?' Jen said with a smirk, 'Too much?' she questioned jokingly.

Tilly laughed, but then got to thinking about it, maybe that wouldn't be so bad? It's not best known for its medical department, but maybe she could look into it?

Jen could see her cogs turning. 'I was joking Tilly, don't you dare even consider it. A mind like yours you should be looking at Cambridge like Keeler suggested…or Oxford…or London! I would never let you go to Hollyoaks University, however much I want you here!'

Tilly smiled at Jens words. 'You will never lose me you know, wherever I end up. I don't ever want to be without you Jen!' She said quite emotionally, leaving Jen beaming up at her.

Jen outstretched her crossed legs, and leant herself up against the headboard. She patted the bed next to her which encouraged Tilly to join her. 'Come on you, your future is somewhere in this big ol' pile, and we need to find.' She handed her the orange highlighter with a smile, and picked up another brochure to look at.

Tilly just looked at Jen in awe. She was seriously the most amazing person she had ever known, there wasn't one thing that she didn't like about her, love about her. Jen was oblivious to her stare, herself lost in concentration whilst beginning to chew the end of her pen. 'Do you want me to pass you a prospectus,' Jen said almost subconsciously as she continued reading the one in front of her.

Tilly was still gazing at her, unknowingly smiling just thinking about her beside her. She loved her so much that she didn't think she could even describe it if anyone asked. She could actually just sit and look at her all day long, and not feel liked she'd wasted any time in doing it.

In that moment she took the brochure from Jen's hands and threw it on the floor. Jen looked up quizzically as Tilly positioned herself in a kneeling straddle across Jen's legs. She took the pen from her and threw it to join the prospectus before cupping Jen's cheeks in her hands, and lowering her head to kiss her softly on the lips. Jen brought her hands up around Tilly's back in an embrace, and the kiss began to get heated. Jen pulled away worried something was wrong as Tilly had more or less just pounced on her. 'Are you ok?' she asked, 'what's wrong?'

Tilly just looked deep into her eyes and said, 'I just…I love you so much Jen, I can't even describe how much.' She leant back in to resume their kiss as Jen smiled beneath it, bringing one of her own hands up to grasp Tilly's hair. She pulled away again and said 'the feeling is completely mutual…you know that right. I am going to be lost when you go.'

Tilly paused mid kiss and whispered softly, 'Come with me.'

'If only,' Jen said with a disheartened smile.

Tilly wasn't going to push it for now. Right now she just needed to show Jen how much she meant to her. She leant in again to kiss Jen's lips before sweeping away her hair to gain access to her neck. Small soft kisses were being planted up and down her exposed neckline, as Jen closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Jen's hands slowly lowered their way down Tilly's back to squeeze her buttocks, continuing down the lines of her body, her fingers lightly drifting over the exposed part of her thighs beneath her shorts. The tingling sensation of her finger tips sent a shiver down Tilly's spine, and she momentarily closed her eyes and stopped mid kiss on Jen's neck. She brought her head up and the pair shared a look of love, both smiling softly, staring deep into one anothers' eyes. Tilly moved back in to press her lips onto Jens', as her hands began to wander across her body. She began unbuttoning the top half of Jen's dress, sliding her hands inside once she'd create access. Jen sat forward so Tilly could unhook her bra, and before long she was sat in nothing but her laced knickers. Tilly slid one of her knees backwards slightly so she could almost lunge at the brunettes body, beginning the kisses from her collar bone downwards, stopping at her breasts to massage with her hands, and lick with her tongue. Jen was moving beneath her, reacting to her touch, moaning at the sensations. The red-head continued the kisses down over her stomach as her hands caressed her breasts and teased her nipples. She found her way to the top of Jen's knickers, pulling them away slightly with her teeth before letting them snap back onto her. To Tilly's delight she could feel Jen getting restless, heat radiating from beneath her face. She dipped her head again to continue her trail of kisses, one at the top of her knicker line, one on her inner thigh, and one directly in the heat. Jen's body reacted immediately and Tilly smiled to herself, pulling her pants off slowly. She looked up to Jen, who was panting erratically, her expression urging her to touch her. Tilly figured she would tease her some more, staying at her feet having taken off her pants, and beginning her kisses from there upwards. Jen sniggered knowing full well what she was doing, but all she could do was shiver with ecstasy at her touch. Tilly had finally kissed her way to the point of desire, and without hesitation began to kiss her where she wanted it, licking and sliding her way through Jen's silky wetness. Jen moaned immediately, her breaths quickening. Tilly brought her hand up her thigh to heighten the sensation before pushing two fingers inside of her. Jen's moans got instantly louder, and quicker, as Tilly sped up the pace. Jen's hands came down to meet Tilly's head as she screamed and shuddered in her climax.

Tilly kissed her again before lifting her head up licking her lips jovially.

All Jen could muster was 'wow!' as Tilly brought herself upwards and lay her head on Jen's naked chest, bringing an arm across her to snuggle in closely. 'Well, if nothing else I've done a bit of 'research' into the female human body. That's got to get me points with the University board right?' Tilly said with a smirk. Jen mirrored it, reminiscing in the events that had just unfolded. 'Oh I would definitely say so…and if you ever need someone to 'revise' with then I am more than willing to be of assistance!' They both chuckled at the thought of it. 'That's very generous…I'll bear that in mind, thank you Miss Gilmore,' Tilly said with a smirk.

Tilly lifted her head to look at the clock on the night stand. 'Shit! Where has the time gone?! We need to get looking at these brochures! Mum'll be back in an hour!'

Jen grinned at Tilly getting flustered. 'I think you know very well where the times gone missy! I was being the dutiful girlfriend until I was pounced on!' Tilly tried to suppress her smirk as she threw Jen her knickers and went to the bathroom to give her face a wash in an attempt to hide any evidence from her mother. When she returned Jen was sat in her initial position, prospectus in hand, highlighter poised over the page, yet still completely naked. Tilly couldn't help but smile. 'Would you put something on please!' she begged. 'I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything until you're covered up!'

Jen smirked and reluctantly did as she said and started putting her clothes back on. She wanted to return the favour so to speak, but she knew they needed to get back to the matter at hand, she didn't want Tilly getting in trouble.

Amazingly they had managed to put the hour to good use, both highlighting and folding down corners on many a brochure, whittling it down to just a handful of suitable places. They heard the front door go as Tilly's parents returned, and shortly after her mum appeared in her door way. 'Oh hello Jen, I didn't know you were coming round today.'

'Hi Grace, yes I thought I'd come and give Tilly a hand with the University search. We've had a productive day,' Jen said with a knowing grin at Tilly who tried to suppress a giggle. She spoke in order to hide it, 'Yes, look mum, we've managed to whittle it down to just these few.'

'Oh brilliant girls, well done! We can have a look through those this evening then and see if we can't get this application finished and sent off.'

'Great, thank you mum,' Tilly said sincerely to her mother, who smiled and set off down the hallway.

'Well, I better get going I think,' said Jen as Tilly grumbled at the thought of her leaving. 'Owww, how come?' She said.

'Well it sounds like you and your mum are going to have a bit of a busy night ahead of you so I will let you get on,' Jen said considerately. 'We don't want you getting distracted again do we,' she added with a smirk.

Tilly pursed her lips and squinted at her before giving up on trying to look stern, opting for kissing her instead.

'I'm starting back at college tomorrow, but can I see you in the evening?' Tilly enquired.

'Sounds perfect!'

'What are you going to do with your day?' asked Tilly reluctantly since she wouldn't be joining her at college.

'Ah I don't know, I'll think about that tomorrow. I should really start looking into jobs, but I don't really don't want to.'

Tilly felt that pang of guilt again. 'I'm really sorry Jen. I know it's all my fault that you can't teach anymore. If I could go back and change everything you know I would right!'

'Hey, where's that come from?' Jen asked concerned. 'I hope you know I don't blame you for this in the slightest! And you shouldn't either! If anything, it's my fault! We fell in love, and I handled it all really badly trying to juggle everything…If I'd been sensible I should have stopped teaching for a year and applied for positions the following semester. None of this is your fault. Your only fault is how irresistible you are! And you can't do anything about that so…' She kept her focus on Tilly as the red-head lifted her eyes to meet hers. Her whole face smiled as she stroked the side of Tilly's face with one hand, kissed her softly on the lips and simply whispered 'I love you to much' into her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

_hey guys. thank you all for still leaving me lovely reviews :) you all make me smile and want to write more for you! hope you're still enjoying it ..._

Tilly groaned at the sound of her alarm going off so early. 'Go away!' she muffled from the comfort of her pillow. She'd pressed the snooze button but appeared equally as surprised and disgusted at it when the alarm had sounded again. She grunted and shivered slightly as she dragged herself out of her warm bed, making her way to the bathroom with her eyes still trapped in prolonged blinks.

Having had quite a bit of time off because of the court case, she'd got herself settled into a lie in situation, leaving her body in shock now it needed to return to normal mornings.

When she returned from the bathroom after showering, she had been notably transformed. She was fresh faced and raring to go, although more than a bit apprehensive about what to expect on her return to college. It was all very well shrugging off the whispers and judging eyes of strangers in the coffee shop, but this would be her peers, people she'd have to see day in day out. She'd hoped they might focus more on being impressed at her pulling the college's hottest teacher rather than anything else, but all she could do was anxiously wait and see. Either way it was going to be uncomfortable, and she was desperately relieved when she saw George's big happy face turn the corner to walk in with her.

As predicted, people stared and giggled as she passed them in the corridors.

'Oy Tils! Where's Miss G? If I'd know she was a student basher I'd have got right in there!' Came the remark of a boy in her tutor group, sniggering with his mates as he continued, clearly finding himself hilarious. 'Guess I wouldn't have been her type though eh!' He laughed. 'Give me a shout when you want someone to show ya what ya missin' wont ya!...Or a threesome. Bet Gilmore'd be up for that! She's well fit!'

Tilly felt slightly intimidated since she couldn't escape them in their registration room, but she wasn't going to let them get to her, and she definitely wasn't going to rise to their challenge.

She pulled out her phone to distract herself from her surroundings, and was surprised to see she had an unopened message from Jen.

_'Morning beautiful, how's your first day back going? JX'_

_'Hello you :) It would be a lot better if some people realised that they weren't half as funny as they think they are, but I'm sad to say that is the people in my age group for you! How are you doing? Got a plan for today yet? xTx '_

_'Oh Tilly :( I'm sorry. What did they say? No not yet, I'm still in my nice warm bed dreaming of you ;) JX'_

_'It's not important don't worry. Just boys being boys. I refuse to rise to it :) Mmm wish I was there with you! xTx'_

As the college bell resounded in her head, Tilly made her way to her first class. Again the odd snigger as she entered, but nothing she couldn't shrug off with the odd glare. Tilly knew her inner strength was going to be a god send today, she wouldn't get through without it.

Jen rolled over to check the clock and decided it was time to stop lazing about in bed. She needed to find herself some work. Nothing heavy, nothing hard or stressful, just something, anything to pay the bills. She was already behind on rent for Diane, and with a car to run, and a human necessity to feed herself, she knew she needed to do something about it.

She got up and ready and headed out to the newsagent to get a paper for the jobs section. As she walked in she spotted a 'shop assistant wanted' sign in the window. _Hmm_ she thought to herself. _A shop girl. I could do that!_ She paid for her paper before enquiring about the position. Unfortunately the server gave her a look of bewilderment implying that she wouldn't stand a chance in hell of getting a job there, or anywhere, after the court debacle. 'The jobs already been taken I'm afraid,' was all the girl could manage, still eying Jen up and down. She took the look to mean _who in their right mind would employ you you paedo?! _

Jen just smiled at her sarcastically hoping that her meaning was also implied - _you're a bitch…but thanks anyway! _

With that she departed feeling annoyed at that woman, but also quite dejected. Was she going to come up against the same resistance where ever she went? Her criminal record will do her no favours, but she'd hoped somewhere in the village may have taken pity on her since they know her. Or maybe it made it worse that they knew her? She wandered around the village for a bit trying to collate her thoughts. She passed Chez Chez and overheard Brendon in the courtyard having a heated discussion with someone over the phone. It seemed he would be a member of staff down for a big club night he had organised that evening. She pondered for a bit before going across. She had nothing to lose in asking so she gave it a go.

'Hi there! Brendon isn't it?' She enquired, trying to look and sound enthusiastic. He just looked at her blankly so she tried to continue, thrusting her hand out in the hope he'd shake it. 'Hi, I'm Jen…I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing…I'm currently looking for work myself and wondered if I could be of assistance?'

Brendon kept his glassy stare leaving her unable to work out if he was listening, or indeed even knew she was there. 'I was just trying to work out where I've seen you before,' He finally said before a stinging remark, 'the papers!'

_That's that then_ Jen thought, again depressed that not only couldn't she teach, but no one would give her a chance to do anything else.

'Have you done any bar work before?' He asked as her face brightened slightly at the question.

'Umm yeah I did a bit back in my Uni days. I'm a quick learner though!' She said with an apprehensive smile.

'You start at 7,' he said as he turned and walked off up the stairs to the club.

Jen was amazed. It wasn't what she really wanted to be doing, but she was happy to have some work, and the prospect of some money coming it.

_'I'm gonna have to rain check tonight sorry :( guess whos got a shift at Chez Chez? :) JX'_

She knew Tilly couldn't reply just yet as she would be in lessons, but she was the first person she wanted to share the news with.

_'Wow! Go you! How did you manage that one? I hear Brendon's not the most approachable of people :) xTx '_

_'Well obviously it was just my natural charm and beauty, he couldn't resist me! ;) JX'_

_'Oh of course, sorry! … you offered to pay him, didn't you? :p xTx'_

_'We'll have less of your cheek Miss Evans! I'll have you know I simply smiled and he fell at my feet! What can I say, it's just the effect I have on people, you should know! ;) JX'_

Tilly smirked knowing full well that her smile could melt anyone, she was just lucky enough to have claimed it as her own before anyone else got the chance.

_'I think someones a bit full of themselves today aren't they Miss Gilmore? xTx'_

Jen smirked, she loved Tilly's cheeky flirty texts. It just made her miss her though. She was glad she had work, but annoyed she'd miss their evening together.

_'I think you should come to the club later. Keep me company while I smash bottles on the floor trying to impress you with my cocktail making skills :) JX'_

_'Well when you put it like that how could I refuse? I can picture the look on Brendon's face now as the third bottle of voddy hits the floor! xTx'_

_'You underestimate me Miss Evans, I'm a cocktail godess! JX'_

_'I'll believe that when I see it! xTx'_

Jen was back at Diane's now hunting through her wardrobe for something suitable to wear. Brendon hadn't given her any details other than a time, so she was pretty much going in blind. She decided to go with a plain black floaty dress, with her beautifully silky straight hair down, framing her face.

When she arrived at the club Brendon told another staff member to give her the run down on what to do with the till, and where everything was. He'd again been rather monosyllabic, not exactly putting her at ease, but at least the co-worker had seemed nice. He was a youngish guy called Tom, who she was sure (if her gaydar didn't deceive her) was batting for the other side, so to speak. They'd been having a laugh and getting on from the start, so she was beginning to relax herself into it a bit.

The club started filling up as time went on. She found herself actually having a great time, laughing with customers, and bobbing her way around the bar to the music. She hadn't been on a night out in months and didn't think she missed that lifestyle, but seeing everyone enjoying themselves made her wish she was on the other side of that bar.

Tilly made her way up the steps to the club. She'd most certainly dressed to impress. Her hair was swept right across her face, gelled and hair-sprayed into a slightly tussled look. She had bright red sultry lips which contrasted yet worked with her fiery hair, accentuating her glistening blue eyes even more. The dress she'd gone for was a dark green figure hugging strapless number, clinging to her petite frame, and cutting off just below her bum, whilst her high heels extended her beautifully long slender legs. She was a vision.

As she made her way into the club she stopped on the spot scanning her eyes around trying to spot Jen. A guy at the bar moved to the side slightly as he laughed intensely, revealing Jen mirroring him, shamelessly flirting with this man and his friend. Jen leaned over the bar in order for him to speak in her ear as the music was too loud to understand anything, but as she did so her grinning face turned to horror as she spotted Tilly in the distance staring at her with a look of disbelief. Jen immediately pulled away and excused herself, asking Tom if he could cope for a moment.

Tilly had begun making her way to the toilets to calm herself down when Jen bolted in after her. 'Tilly that was not what it looked like!...It was loud, I couldn't hear him!' she pleaded.

Tilly laughed under her breath,'looked like more than a drinks order to me Jen!'

'Tilly…please…we were just having a laugh…If you'd come in a minute earlier then you would have heard me telling them I was taken, by the most beautiful _girl_ I've ever met!...I think I was a novelty to them, probably the first lesbian they've met!' she smiled in an attempt to reassure Tilly. 'You seriously think they would have anything on you?!'

Tilly's stern expression started to ease up as she realised how stupid and irrational she was being. Jen had just faced a prison sentence for her a few days ago, and now shes worried some big burly men are going to take her off her. _Seriously Tils, sort yourself out_ she thought to herself.

'I'm just so scared to lose you Jen, I don't know what I'd do…I know I'm being totally stupid right now…I'm sorry.'

Jen moved in closer to her and slid her hands around her waist slowly, a grin beginning to form across her face as she looked at her jealous lover. Tilly couldn't help but succumb to her touch, losing her balance slightly and pushing backwards into the basins. 'You look…incredible,' Jen said seductively, taking her all in from head to toe and back up again, her grin widening even more. 'You think some big hairy bloke could match you, are you kidding me?' She said still in awe of the beauty before her. 'You…are…absolutely stunning!...I don't know how I got so lucky?!'

In that moment a group of girls burst in, shocked to find two woman in a more than friendly embrace before them. They'd stopped in their tracks with a knowing smirk upon their faces before stumbling their drunken selves into cubicles.

The pair had both shot their heads to the door as they'd come in, before laughing to one another at the groups reaction.

Jen leaned herself into Tilly's body and pushed her lips onto the red-head's. Tilly felt her body melt as she savoured the moment. Jen brought a hand up to stroke Tilly's face and went in again for another kiss. 'I'd better get back, Tom's on his own out there,' Jen said, annoyed she'd have to leave. 'We're ok though right?...you know how I feel about you, and there isn't anyone that could come close!'

Tilly smiled having been reassured, and nodded to let her go. As Jen reached for the door handle Tilly called out to her, 'Jen!...you don't look too bad yourself you know,' she said with a smirk, which was instantly mirrored on Jen's face as she lifted her shoulders flicked her head in appreciation of the compliment. 'Coming?' Jen enquired as she put her hand out for Tilly to take hold of. She smiled and willingly allowed Jen to lead her out and towards the bar.

The guys Jen had been speaking to previously were still hanging around the bar, presumably for Jen to return, but Tilly just took a deep breath and tried to put the whole idea behind her. Jen headed to take up position behind the bar and began serving immediately, as Tilly sat herself down on a stool at a high table nearby. 'Hi there!' came the voice of Jen's 'new friend'. 'Kieren…and you are?' 'Tilly,' she replied, slightly annoyed, but also slightly flattered that he was about to try and chat her up. 'You look amazing by the way,' he shouted, trying to speak above the music, leaning in as he had with Jen.

Tilly couldn't help but smile at his compliment and thanked him. His head was bobbing to the music, a pint in one hand and the other in his trouser pocket. His friend came over to join them, a new full pint in tow for the pair of them. 'Oh hi! Can I get you a drink?' he offered. 'Oh, no, I'm fine thank you,' she replied with a gracious smile.

At that moment Jen appeared. She'd spotted the guys move over in Tilly's direction, and had caused all sorts of problems with the cash register as her focus was on them and not what she was pressing. 'Sorry Tom, guess I'm still learning,' she said apologetically, knowing full well it was because she wasn't concentrating. 'Actually, can you just give me another minute, sorry, I won't be a moment,' she said without giving him a chance to reply or say no. She made her way over to Tilly and the two guys, positioning herself closely next to the teen, 'Everything ok?' she shouted looking slightly concerned.

'Yeah fine,' Tilly shouted back, 'Why?'

'I just…' Jen began, realising she was just as jealous as Tilly had been just moments ago. She trailed off before addressing the men, 'This is Tilly, the girlfriend I was telling you about!'

Both men smiled and gave impressed nods, amazed and probably slightly turned on by the fact that both of the gorgeous women they'd tried to chat up that night were actually a couple. Their faces said it all as Jen excused them and she made Tilly come and sit by the bar.

'Jen whats wrong?' Tilly said when they'd stopped.

'Nothing…I just didn't like the way they were looking at you.' She replied, ashamed of herself for being so insecure.

Tilly chuckled knowing the tables had suddenly completely turned. 'You're cute when you're jealous!' Tilly shouted. The corners of Jen's mouth couldn't help but rise as she replied with, 'so were you!' Both women grinned and lost themselves in one another's eyes.

'Jen! Can you give me a hand please, it's getting proper busy over here!' called Tom, snapping them out of their blissful gaze.

'Sure…sorry!' she called as she set lifted the hatch to go behind the bar, turning to Tilly to mouth 'sorry' to her to.


	12. Chapter 12

_Again thank you for the reviews guys!... 'Guest' :) you are totally right i should not be replacing sleeping with writing! I hold my hands up...Hi, my name is Anna, and i'm a Jelly Addict! Enjoy :) ..._

Tilly had made it into college the next day, but was barely with it. She was sat in the second lesson of the day with her head in her hands trying desperately not to shift, as any sudden movement would cause her thundering pain. _Why did I go out on a week night!? On a Monday of all days! I'll never catch up the lost sleep this week! _She thought to herself, even thinking causing slight twinges in her head. The only consolation was knowing that George was feeling exactly the same right now. He'd turned up at about 10 last night and they'd danced and drunk the night away until closing time. They'd lined up shots on the bar, and even tried the odd random cocktail, mainly to laugh at Jen attempting to make them. To her credit, she didn't manage to smash anything as predicted.

Tilly didn't remember how she got home, but somehow she must have as she woke up on the sofa with her dress ruffled up around her middle, the quilt from her bed on the floor, and a dire need for water, and lots of it!

She'd managed to drag herself up to the shower, but just stood there letting the water wash over her, her body ached too much to move, her stomach churning at the toxins inside. _Urgh! I am actually going to die!_ She'd thought to herself.

Back in class she was still sitting perfectly motionless. She'd taken some paracetamol, but with very few hours sleep, and a blood stream that was mainly alcohol right now, her head and body still felt like they were swimming.

When the bell rang for the end of the lesson, all she could do was close her eyes and cover her ears until the drilling pain stopped. She spied George waiting for her outside, so slowly gathered her things together and went to meet him.

'You look how I feel!' He said with a vacant expression.

'God Georgie, I think im gonna die!...What on earth did we drink?!'

He flashed her a half smile, 'Good night though wasn't it!' he reminisced, his face brightening slightly at the thought.

Tilly smiled. 'It really was!...But next time, make sure I don't have so many shots!...I couldn't tell you a word of what happened in that last lesson…my head is still spinning!'

George chuckled and pulled his arm around her neck. 'Coffee?' he suggested, with a sympathetic smile. 'Hell yes!' she replied in complete agreement.

As they waited in line at the coffee shop, Tilly checked her phone to see a message from Jen.

_'Morning drunkard! How's the head? JX'_

_'Hurrendous! Why didn't you stop me?! I don't even know how I got home! xTx'_

_'Oh, and just incase I die today, I love you! xTx'_

Jen couldn't help but laugh at her replies. _'You were having fun, and I was enjoying watching you being so happy. I'm surprised you don't remember me taking you home though ;) JX'_

_'Oh god! What did I do? xTx'_

_':) Oh nothing really…Just tried to seduce me with a fumbling lap dance before completely passing out on my face, mouth open wide. I have to say, it was extremely sexy! I could barely contain myself! ;) JX'_

_'Oh Jesus! Great! I am so sorry! Can I ever hope to erase that memory from your mind or is it ingrained? Cos that image is sure as hell gonna haunt my dreams tonight! How embarrassing! :/ xTx'_

_'Ow, you shouldn't be embarrassed. It was actually quite adorable! You somehow manage to make me love you more and more each day! JX'_

_'God Jen, is there something wrong with you? Were you not present at the scene you just described?! Any normal person would be running a mile! xTx'_

_'Once I'd peeled you off my face and laid you down on the sofa, you half woke and confessed your undying love for someone called Jen, shushing me as not to tell her before you zonked out again. It was very cute! I can't help but smile around you :) JX'_

_'Ha! Well all I can say is I'm bloody lucky to have you! George and I are just getting a coffee to try and ease our headaches. I read him your message and he nearly fell off his seat laughing! Oh the shame! xTx'_

Jen smiled. Last night had been so good. Even though she was working, she was content just watching Tilly having fun, the teen's face glowing as she laughed, their eyes meeting every so often as they enjoyed the night together from afar.

She knew Tilly had been trying to tease her and catch her attention with her seductive dancing all night, which had totally worked of course. If she hadn't have been under the watchful eye of a certain Mr Brady, she would have jumped over that bar and ravished her right there and then! _God she looked gorgeous! _Jen thought to herself reminiscing.

Brendon had gotten a glowing report from Tom and had rung Jen that morning to offer her some more shifts. He didn't have many female bar staff, and he'd observed her being a hit with the customers throughout the night. She graciously accepted, but was slightly annoyed that this job would constantly get in the way of her time with Tilly, as it was obviously all night work.

The next couple of weeks passed by pretty uneventfully. The pair hadn't been able to see each other much with Jen now working, but they'd been texting constantly.

_'Do you think your mum'll let me whisk you away this weekend? JX'_ Jen had enquired via text.

Brendon had paid her for her couple of weeks work, and she wanted to use this first pay cheque to spoil Tilly for all the dates they couldn't have during their secret relationship, and all the meetings they'd had to have in that dilapidated shed, all the times she'd pushed her away and left her broken hearted, just everything. She wanted to show her how much she loved her.

Tilly grinned on arrival of the text.

_'Seriously? xTx'_

_'Deadly! :) I've missed you JX'_

_'That would be amazing! I'm sure she won't care. I'll give her a ring now xTx'_

With the plan to leave Friday night in order to get two nights away, both women spent Friday excitable, and unable to wait until Tilly finished college.

When the final bell went, Tilly bounded out of the classroom quicker than anyone, shouting 'Bye!' to George as she fled.

'Have a brilliant time Tils…I want to hear all about it on Monday!' He shouted back knowing full well she'd probably reached the other end of the corridor by the time he'd finished speaking.

When she reached the house her heart skipped a beat to see Jen's car already sat on the drive. Tilly peered in puzzled as Jen wasn't inside it. She went into the house to find Jen having a cup of tea with her mum. 'Hi,' she said slightly confused. 'What's this? Are you two new best friends now or something?' she joked.

'I was a bit early so your mum invited me in to wait,' she said with a gracious smile.

Tilly gave her mum a thankful smile as she appreciated her effort with Jen. 'I'll just get changed and grab my bag,' she said as she headed off upstairs, wanting to get on the road and off on their mini break as soon as possible.

'Drive carefully! Have a lovely time!' Grace shouted as she stood to wave them off at the front door.

Once they were strapped in Tilly squeezed Jen's leg and asked, 'Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?'

'Nope!' came the smug reply, a grin spreading right across her face as she looked at the teen.

Tilly was desperate to know, but at the same time she was really enjoying that Jen had planned a whole weekend just for them. Whatever it would be would be amazing!


	13. Chapter 13

_Two in one day! I'm spoiling you ;) Enjoy ..._

The sun was shining, the music was blaring, both girls were singing along badly, sunglasses on, without a care in the world. The journey was long, but neither of them cared, they were too excited to be sharing this time together, and Tilly especially eager to find out where they were off to. All she had managed to gage from signs was that they were heading north.

As they pulled off the motorway Tilly was in awe of the surrounding scenery. Rolling hills and greenery everywhere, it was breathtaking.

'Where are we Jen? This place is beautiful!' she exclaimed, her eyes fixed on the view outside.

'We're in the Lake District,' she said with a smile as she looked across at Tilly still staring out of the window. 'I'm glad you like it, cos this is where we're staying…you can take in that view all weekend!' she said as Tilly shot round to look at her in disbelief.

'Oh Jen, this is perfect! This weekend is going to be amazing!'

Jen just grinned, pleased she'd chosen the right destination. She'd spent hours over the past week trying to pick somewhere.

'Well, you know, only the best for m'lady!' Jen joked, as Tilly just gave her the most sincere loving look which instantly melted Jen's heart.

She quickly re-caught her breath and shot her eyes back onto the road. She couldn't get lost in those perfect eyes just yet, she needed to get them there safely.

'Welcome to Keswick,' Tilly read out a few moments later.

'Yeah, I've booked us into a quaint little guest house in the centre. It looked like a really lovely place from what I could see online… Lots to do and see.'

'Well…I'm sure you're right…but…realistically we'd need to leave the room to see it all…and to be honest, I'm just not sure if that's going to be an option,' Tilly said with a smirk.

'Oh…and why is that Miss Evans?!' Jen replied as she tried to repress her own grin, 'Are you feeling unwell from the journey?' she asked, knowing full well what her re-head was implying.

'Nope…I just have a feeling I'm reeeally going to like the room we're staying in!' She teased, while Jen laughed.

'Oy you! Stop it! I'm trying to concentrate on driving here!' Jen retorted.

'What? I was merely suggesting how lovely the room might be!' Tilly continued.

'You know very well what picture you're putting in my head Miss Evans!'

'Lies…All lies!' Tilly said as they both laughed knowingly.

'Now, the sat nav reckons it's just up here…Ah ha!...Thats it there.'

They pulled into a narrow road between the guest house and another building, to find a miniature car park at the rear. They managed to take the last parking space before getting out and stretching their bodies after hours sat in the car.

Jen opened the boot and they took everything they could carry, making their way back to the front of the building, ringing the little bell on the reception counter inside.

They were greeted by a little old lady with a friendly weathered face. She moved slowly, and Jen and Tilly couldn't help but look at each other with a smile. The lady took a look in her notes before looking up at the pair saying, 'oh sorry dears…I've got down here that you wanted a double room…There must have been some mistake on the internet order…Let me have a look here and see if we have any twins left!'

Jen laughed but didn't feel she could shatter this old ladies' ideals, 'Oh no, don't worry, we'll be absolutely fine in a double, honestly! We're happy to share!' She said with a beaming smile. Tilly pinched Jen's side as the pair tried so hard not to burst out laughing.

'It doesn't look like we have any twins left I'm afraid dear, I'm so sorry about that! I don't know what's happened there!...Let me give you a bottle of wine on the house by way of an apology!' She said as she wandered off into the little lounge/bar area and returned with two bottles. 'Would you like red or white?' She offered.

Jen felt awful taking it, but Tilly got straight in there, 'Red would be brilliant, thank you!' she said with a gracious, slightly fake smile. Jen pursed her lips at her before succumbing to the grin she knew she couldn't hold back.

'There you go dears, the room is just up the stairs on the left. I hope you have a lovely stay here in Keswick.' She said, passing Tilly the key to their room as Jen beamed her an appreciative smile. 'Thank you, I'm sure we will.'

As they ran up the stairs neither of them could hold in their laughter any longer.

'Bless her, I couldn't tell her, she was way too cute!' Said Jen as they dumped their bags down in the room and Tilly chuckled in agreement.

The room was light and airy with the odd touch of old fashioned decoration. Floral curtains for example, and a blanket thrown over the bed, the walls covered in photos and paintings of Lake District scenes. It was very quaint.

'So!...What are we going to do now?' Tilly asked her weekend planner.

'Hmm. I don't really know. I assumed we'd maybe just go for a wander around the town for tonight?…Get some food somewhere?…Take it easy?' Jen replied, each option as a question to see if Tilly was in agreement.

Tilly made her way across to the brunette who was playing with her fringe in the full length mirror just next to their bedroom door, trying to clip it up off her face. Tilly slid her hands around Jen's waist from behind before slipping them slowly up her front to cup her breasts. 'Here let me help you with that,' she said earnestly.

'Erm…Tilly…my head is a bit further up than that!' she said looking down at Tilly's hands massaging her.

'Oh…gosh…my apologies,' she said, not stopping her caress.

Jen looked up at her in the mirror before them and smiled into her eyes. 'I take it you like the room then?' she said, mocking her remark from the journey up.

'Oh I like it very much!...The view…is…breathtaking!' Tilly replied taking in Jen from top to toe in the mirror.

Jen dipped her head and smiled, overcome with shyness all of a sudden.

Tilly brought her head around Jen's hair and started planting soft kisses on her neck. Jen disappeared in her touch as her eyes closed to savour it, the teen still massaging her breasts as she went.

'Shall we go for a wander then?' Jen asked, not wanting Tilly to stop, but also not wanting her to think she'd just brought her away for a dirty weekend.

Tilly looked at her quizzically in the mirror, before twisting Jen around to face her and pushing her back up against the wall forcefully. 'Do you really want to go anywhere right now?' Tilly whispered very close to Jens lips, as the brunette took no time in deliberating and pushed her lips straight onto the teens, impressed by Tilly's dominance.

Tilly heated up the kiss, entwining their tongues, and resuming teasing Jen's nipples, all the while pushing the brunette hard up against the wall.

Jen was gasping for air between kisses, the feel of Tilly pinning her to the wall being almost too much to bear. Jen was grasping at the teen's face and hair, as Tilly whipped the brunette's top off over her head, unhooking and discarding her bra in the same action. Jen's body was shuddering in desire, as Tilly nipped at her lips and bit at her neck.

She grasped Jen's thigh and slide her hand backwards to massage her buttocks before bringing her hand round to the front and pressed hard into Jen's desire, heat radiating through her jeans. Jen gasped and pulled at Tilly's top, ripping it off over her head, and similarly unhooking the unnecessary bra. She immediate took one of Tilly's breasts in her hands and began massaging it, as the other forcefully gripped the back of Tilly's head. Both were panting heavily with desire, as Tilly lowered her hand down Jen's waistband into her knickers. Jen moaned loudly, pulling Tilly's head in to kiss her. She pushed Jen's trousers and knickers to the floor, which were quickly kicked off. Tilly began stroking through her silky wetness, lost in desire to pleasure her intensely. She sped up her movements until Jen couldn't stand anymore, and the brunette pushed her off and on to the bed. She straddled the teen, grinding against the fingers beneath her until her whole body shook and shuddered, screaming in ecstasy as she climaxed. Tilly lifted her head immediately to reach Jen's neck above her, this session was not over and she wanted to devour every part of her. Jen moved her neck into Tilly's kiss, before pushing her back down to the bed and pinning her arms above her head. She kissed her powerfully on the lips before making her way down the teen's body, stopping at her breasts to nip at her nipples, and swirl her tongue around them sensually. All the while her hands were taking in all of Tilly's body, and she continued her way downwards, pulling off Tilly's trousers with haste. She moved back up to cup Tilly's breasts before placing her head between the teen's legs. Her body was shuffling beneath her, thrusting against her tongue, gasping in pleasure, and before long her body had trembled in reaction to Jen's touch.

Both women were lying flat, side by side, exhausted yet completely satisfied. Their session had not ended at that, they had been going for hours. Kissing, teasing, stroking, biting, licking, clutching, massaging, tweaking, gripping, pushing, grinding, thrusting, and last but not least, repeatedly coming! Jen turned her head in towards Tilly, contently smiling at the events that had unfolded before them. 'That was…AM-AZ-ING!' Jen said as Tilly turned to mirror her expression. She was still trying to catch her breath, but was also in awe. She kept her eyes locked on Jen's and they lost themselves in one another until the moment was interrupted by a loud and gurgling tummy grumble. 'Ha! Was that you or me?!' Tilly laughed, unsure as she herself was incredibly hungry.

'I think it may have been me,' Jen said with dipped mouth. 'Somebody, used all my energy reserves!' She said with a grin. 'Shall we go for that wander now? Find somewhere to eat?'

Tilly nodded in complete agreement, 'I'm definitely up for that. I am staaarving!'

They threw on some clothes and bounded down the stairs of the guest house holding hands and laughing with one another. They were met by the puzzled look of the old lady on the desk, who looked down at their interlocked hands as Jen smiled at her. She then looked back at Tilly with a knowing grin as the pair exited the front door laughing.

'Pub?' Jen asked, 'Or restaurant?'

'Pub! Definitely pub!...I look and smell like I've been doing bad things all evening…which granted, would be right...but I'd rather be better dressed and fresher for a nice restaurant. Maybe we can do that tomorrow night?' she asked, unsure of Jen's plans for the weekend.

Jen laughed and grinned from ear to ear. 'You are probably right. We don't exactly look our best right now!...We can most certainly do that tomorrow night,' she said with a smile, looking forward to seeing Tilly all dressed up and sat across from her in a restaurant.

The pair found a pub and eagerly devoured the mountains that they ordered, consuming a couple of drinks on the side.

When they returned to the guest house they were both so exhausted, Jen just snuggled up around Tilly, pulling her in close, and savouring her soft skin against her own. They both drifted off in minutes, saving their renewed energy for Jen's activity filled day tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

_ok guys girls and guests ;) heres your next installment. been a busy weekend so i've slipped on my updates. i'll put up another chapter later tonight, but you'll have to wait for the next as i'll be being 'very busy and important' away with work for a few days :( maybe catch up on some sleep though ) ... Enjoy!..._

Jen woke early as usual, but was happily content to rouse still encompassing Tilly's body, her hand being held tightly across the teen's chest. Jen lifted her head slightly to try and see Tilly's face, but couldn't reach up far enough without disturbing her, so she just lay her head back down on the pillow and snuggled back into her, kissing her softly on the back of the neck as she did so.

Tilly began to stir at her touch and twisted around, her eyes still closed, but gripping Jen's hand intently. She began trying to open her eyes, which were only allowing her a millisecond at a time, her eyelids lifting and lowering in a rhythmic state until they could function properly.

'Ow I'm sorry Tilly, I didn't mean to wake you,' Jen whispered, 'go back to sleep, it's still early.'

'No, no, it's fine…I'm awake,' replied Tilly slowly, still battling with her eyelids.

Jen smiled at her adorable morning face. 'You look so cute right now,' Jen said softly, 'I wish I could wake up like this with you every day.'

Tilly slowly smiled in agreement, her brain still trying to gather itself and take in what Jen was saying. She tugged her arm to pull her into a squeeze, 'I wish you could to,' she replied, the words barely coming out.

The pair stayed in their embrace for a while before Jen finally moved to nip to the bathroom. 'Brrr it's freezing out there!' She said as she returned to the warmth of the bed. Tilly turned over to pull Jen into her arms to warm her up. 'Mmm…much better, thank you,' Jen said with a smile, lifting her head to peck Tilly on the lips. She dipped her head back onto Tilly's chest, whilst the red-head kissed her silky hair, stroking her fingers through it softly.

'I love you Jen…thank you so much for organising this,' Tilly said earnestly, her words and manner being much more coherent and alive now.

Jen smiled, 'we haven't done anything yet…All we've managed to see is the inside of this room, and the local pub!'

Tilly smirked and let out a snigger, 'well…yeah…but that in itself has been perfect,' she said in response, 'I just really appreciate you doing this you know. You're amazing!'

Jen smiled shyly before lifting her head and kissing Tilly tenderly. 'I just…' she contemplated what to say, whether to go into her feelings, but simply went with, 'I love you to Tilly…so so much,' as that seemed to encompass it.

Their eyes lost themselves in one another's momentarily, Jen leaning up for another kiss before resting her head again.

'So what's the plan for today then?...Should we be getting up?' Tilly asked.

'Hmm, possibly…but I'm so comfy right now…I don't want to move,' Jen said as Tilly laughed and began to get herself up, 'Come on you…We can't spend all day in bed, however much we'd like to.'

Jen groaned as the comfort of her Tilly pillow disappeared, and her head plopped down onto the bed. 'Meany!' she retorted as Tilly made her way to the bathroom with a chuckle.

Not long had passed when Tilly came out in just a towel, with another wrapped around her hair. 'Mmm,' said Jen seductively joking, 'that's a good look on you!' She hopped out of the bed and made her way over to Tilly, attempting to unravel her. 'I can't help thinking you'd look even better without this though,' she said with a smirk, tugging at the towel.

'Oy you!...Go and get yourself in that shower!...You know we'll never leave if you do that!' she said, gripping her towel for dear life, trying to hold on to her dignity.

'Owwwww,' Jen grumbled, sticking out her bottom lip. Tilly leaned in as if to kiss her, but instead grinned, spanked her bottom, and said 'Go on!...Off you go!...Chop chop!'

Jen unwillingly did as she said, trying to suppress a smirk at Tilly's teasing.

Before long, both women were ready to go down to breakfast. It was a continental buffet with a great deal of choice. They got themselves suitably full before grabbing their things and making their way out to the car.

'I saw a little shop round the corner last night…Lets just grab some bits to have for lunch later,' Jen suggested as they set off in that direction.

It was another hot, sunny day, they were being very lucky with the weather so far. Both women were in vest tops, Tilly's hugging her figure, paired with some shorts, whereas Jen wore a baggy almost see-through grey top, faintly showing her bra through the material, teamed with a short floaty patterned skirt.

With bags full of food, they headed back to the car ready to get going.

'Where are we off to then?' Tilly asked, in the hope that Jen would forget her secrecy and let it slip.

'You'll find out soon enough,' Jen said with a smirk, not going to be tripped up by Tilly's probing questions.

They drove their way through some beautiful scenery before arriving at a car park surrounded by trees and hills.

'Derwent Water?' Tilly enquired, not being able to see any form of water around them.

Jen just smiled as she grabbed their bags from the boot and took a hold of Tilly's hand, leading them along the track that finally ended up at the water front.

'Wow,' said Tilly with a squeeze of Jen's hand. 'This is beautiful!'

There was a row of largish wooden rowing boats all lined up, with numerous Jetties sticking out into the water holding rows of motor boats. The sun was beating down onto the calm water, glistening its way across the soft ripples.

'Come on,' Jen smiled as they made their way over to a queue.

Tilly smiled at Jen as she spotted the sign for 'boat tours.' She flashed her an adoring smile and leaned in to peck her on the cheek. 'You're so cute!' She said earnestly.

A large double decker boat had just docked to let off the previous passengers, as the new group all began to pile on. The top deck was open aired so they made their way up and took up some seats by the edge.

'It's so calm,' said Tilly, 'I could look at this view all day!'

Jen had been watching Tilly since they sat down, in awe of her innocence, her face completely lit up with the appreciation of their natural surroundings. Jen continued her gaze and agreed, 'yes, I could look at this view all day to,' she said looking Tilly up and down seductively as the red-head turned and caught her focussing on her body. She smiled shyly and leaned over to kiss her. 'You're missing the view!' she said, as Jen replied with a smile, 'I'm not missing a thing.' Her gaze was now focussed straight into Tilly's gleaming blue eyes. Tilly's face glowed as she leant in again for another kiss, ecstatic that she could have this effect on her. She grabbed Jen's hand and they both sat looking out over the water and surrounding hills for a good while, lost in its beauty.

'Oh wow!...Look at the light over there!' Jen exclaimed suddenly, jumping up and rummaging for her camera. 'Back in a mo,' she said as she headed for the back of the boat and started snapping.

Tilly turned backwards to watch her, unknowingly smiling before getting up and going to join her.

Jen had stopped taking photos momentarily and was just stood pressed against the metal bar before her, one hand clutching it, and the other relaxed by her side holding the camera. Tilly came up behind her and slid her hands round Jen's waist, bringing her head forward to rest her chin on her shoulder. 'Did you get some good ones?' she asked, referring to Jen's photographs.

'I hope so…I can't see the screen to check in this sun,' she replied disheartened. 'The way the sun is poking through those hills is so beautiful though! I hope I managed to capture it!' She said, lost in her artists minds. 'Come here you,' she added as she turned herself around and put her arm around Tilly's neck, pulling her in closely. 'Smile!' she said as she lifted the camera above them to take a photo. Tilly quickly turned in and kissed Jen on the cheek as the shutter went down and the picture was taken. Jen smiled and went to take another one, this time turning herself right into the teen and pulling her in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

'Would you like me to take one of the two of you?' came the voice of a friendly middle aged man wearing socks with sandals, and a camera around his neck – a true tourist!

'Aw that would be great! Thank you!...It's just that button there,' Jen replied appreciatively, handing him the camera and showing him what to do.

The pair cuddled up with a hand around each other's waists, smiling sweetly for the camera. The man took two just to be sure, before handing it back to Jen as she thanked him.

The artist in Jen was shining through as she began taking some more photos of the scenery from different angles. Tilly couldn't help but laugh as she was bending down and sticking her bum out in order to get the railings in the foreground. _God I love you! _She thought to herself.

They'd returned to their seats to enjoy the rest of the trip. The boat stopped at the other end of the lake for passengers to get off if they wished, able to explore and later return on a following tour boat.

The pair got off and wandered their way around the water to a secluded patch of rocky beach, no sand, just stones and natural debris that had been washed up by the water.

Jen set out the picnic blanket whilst Tilly rummaged through the food bag.

'This could not be any more perfect!' Tilly said between mouthfuls. 'Scorching sun…Beautiful surroundings…mountains of food!…and of course…you!...Thank you…I love you!'

Jen smiled and leant in for a peck which turned into a lingering tender kiss. She flicked Tilly's nose affectionately with her own before pulling back. She hesitated before saying sincerely, 'I love you to,' a hint of emotion trying to break through.

Tilly smiled observing Jen's eyes beginning to get a bit watery. 'Hey, are you ok?' she said, hoping her assumption was right, that her tears were those of happiness and nothing worse.

Jen reassuringly tried to smile back, embarrassed by her emotions, tipping her head back to try and let them seep back in. 'I…have never felt better!' she finally stated quite confidently, trying to appear ok. 'I've just never met anyone like you…I've never _felt_ like this about anyone before…I feel like however much I try, I just can't get enough of you...and being here with you, just us…I can't describe it!' She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. 'To think of all the times I nearly screwed this up…I don't know where I'd be without you…and I am so sorry, and grateful you took me back.' She smiled and tried to lighten the tone again by adding, 'so, yes, you're right…this is perfect!'

Tilly's face glowed, grinning from ear to ear listening to Jen's words. She didn't quite know how to reply, as nothing she would say could quite match up to that beautiful sentimentality. She moved in close to Jen's lips and whispered slowly, 'likewise…completely and utterly!' before pushing her lips softly against Jen's. She felt a tear drop from Jen's eyes onto her cheek and pulled away, lifting her hands to cup her face before stroking away her tears with her thumbs. She leant in and kissed each eye individually, then the tip of her nose, and then her lips.

They held their gaze momentarily before Tilly picked up her sandwich and took a big bite into it, both women laughing at its moment killer.

When they'd finished eating they both lay back on the blanket and just listened to the peaceful silence. The odd bird would chirp, and the water would lap quietly against the rocky shoreline, but it was harmony. Tilly took a hold of Jen's hand and pulled it onto her tummy, the pair completely content and happy lying in silence wishing they could stay there together forever.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thats your lot for now i'm afraid. I promise i'll try and keep writing while i'm away :) thank you again for your reviews ..._

They had made their way back to the guest house car park, with the intention of using the rest of the afternoon to have a wander around the town since they'd missed out on that the previous night due to a few 'distractions'.  
They blissfully trundled down cobbled streets hand in hand, heading into quaint little shops when they caught their eye.  
'Gosh look at that…The way they've captured the reflections,' Jen marvelled, stopping outside an art shop/gallery, pointing her finger to trace around the lines to show her meaning. All the paintings and photographs displayed in the window were of local scenes, but they truly were spectacular. Tilly looked across at her, Jen's face alight with wonder and awe. She had so much passion for art, it made Tilly smile, yet guilty that all that passion was now wasted.  
'Lets go inside!' Tilly suggested, as she pulled Jen's hand to lead her in. They moved along the walls of captured moments, discussing, critiquing, and marvelling at the pieces.  
'Tilly I'm just going upstairs, theres more apparently!' Jen called across to Tilly who nodded in acknowledgement. 'I'll be up in a minute,' she replied.  
Once she was out of sight, Tilly used the opportunity to make a purchase, an A4 framed painting that she hoped she could disguise between her other bags so Jen wouldn't see it.  
She popped upstairs to join her, taking her hand and listening intently as though she was back at college, mesmerised by her favourite art teacher again, describing the materials and techniques used by the artists. Jen was clearly in her own little world, enjoying everything she could see. Tilly didn't want Jen to lose sight of who she was now she couldn't teach, so it was great to see her so happy and lost in art again.  
They continued around a few more shops before heading back to the guest house. The plan was to relax a bit until they headed out to the restaurant, but relaxing was the last thing on either of their minds.

'I think I'll take a shower before we go out…wanna to look my best for a certain somebody later,' Tilly said with a smirk, 'care to join me?...there are certain places I just can't reach by myself.'

Jen chuckled at her cheesy line, but it was not an offer she'd be likely to turn down, 'well when you put it like that how can I refuse a poor damsel in distress…I'm sure I can help with those hard to reach areas for you,' she said grabbing Tilly's hand and pulling her into the bathroom. The kissing began as soon as they entered, clothes flying off and scattering all over the place, hands taking in the curves of each other's bodies. Jen hopped in the shower to fiddle with the temperature gage, as Tilly's hand scooped past her and turned it on. Jen screamed out as freezing cold water drenched her in one powerful shot. She jumped out of its range and stood naked and shaking, mouth open wide, and limbs rigid from the intense shock. 'You are gonna pay for that missy!...Get in here now!' Jen shouted.

Tilly was laughing and grinning from ear to ear, but hesitant to get in incase she made her endure the same torture. She held off as long as she could with Jen grabbing at her, but only gave in when she felt heat beginning to radiate from the water.

'Ok, Ok!' Tilly shouted as Jen tickled her all over, 'I'm sorry…it was just too hard to resist!...Did you have a punishment in mind?' she said with a smirk, which was then mirrored by Jen's. 'Oh I had a couple of things in mind Miss Evans, don't you worry your little head about that.'

Jen moved in close to Tilly's face and bit at the teens bottom lip, pushing her backwards slightly so the water drizzled down their faces. She kissed her passionately and entwined their tongues. Things were beginning to heat up in there, and not just the water! Their bodies sliding against each other, hands caressing and exploring until both were moaning and screaming in ecstasy.

They finished up by shampooing hair, and lathering each other's bodies in soap. Jen found great delight in spiking Tilly's hair out in all directions, as the teen just laughed. 'Having fun there?' she said. 'I thought you were the grown up here?' she questioned jovially.

'Hey!' Jen retorted, supposedly offended by the implication, 'I have never once suggested that I was a grown up!...so deal with it!' she continued with playful eyes. 'Besides, what's that saying…You're only as young as the woman you feel,' she said grinning at her beautiful teen, slipping her hands up to caress her breasts. Tilly laughed, 'you dirty bitch!' she said jokingly. 'I like to think so, yes,' replied Jen with a cheeky grin.

Once they were out, they dabbed each other dry, both trying not to get turned on again as they had a dinner reservation to keep in an hours time. They picked out their finest outfits and spent time styling hair and doing makeup in order to look their best.

As Jen popped to the bathroom briefly, Tilly got out the print she'd bought in the gallery, and laid it on Jen's side of the bed for her to find on her return. She wrote out a note and slipped a corner in the crack between the frame and the glass to hold it in place. The picture was by the same artist that Jen had been admiring the work of throughout the whole shop, but this one Tilly had spotted behind the counter. It was portraying the view that they had sat and enjoyed on the rocky shoreline that afternoon. It looked to have been created on a morning, with the sun just beginning to bare its head. A sea of pale colours, and calm glistening water, with a rocky foreground laying foundation to the beauty beyond it. She got up and headed to the full length mirror to make final adjustments to her hair. Jen came out and was immediately drawn to the bed. She was about to make comment before she spotted the note, her face gradually softening into a sincere smile as she took in the words. 'So you will always remember this perfect day. If things ever get too much, you can find peace here…in me…in us! I love you, more than you could ever know!' it was signed off simply with a heart and a 'T.'  
Tilly had been watching her from the mirror, smiling to see Jen melting behind her. Jen shot her eyes up towards Tilly's in the mirror, glazing over slightly as tears began to form.

'Tilly…this is beautiful!' She uttered, a lump beginning to form in her throat. 'I can't believe you found this…our spot…by the artist I loved…I'm…I'm speechless!'

Tilly turned away from the mirror to look at her properly. Jen was still looking down at the painting, touching her fingers across the glass. She began to try and speak again, 'I…' but was cut off by Tilly's finger pressing on her lips. The teen popped up on to her tiptoes slightly to meet Jen's eyes directly, and replaced her finger with her lips. Jen let the picture drop to the bed carefully as she brought her hands up to Tilly's cheeks. When they finally pulled away Jen said quizzically, 'how did I not see you carrying this!?...You sneaky little...' She trailed off at the sight of Tilly's face brightening into a smirk. 'Guess I just kept you distracted on other things,' she said knowingly as she thought back to kissing her and pointing things out when she saw Jen glancing anywhere near her bags. It was quite a bulky item, she had been sure Jen would spot it and ruin the surprise.

Jen sniggered and smirked at the idea that she'd been oblivious to Tilly's agenda all afternoon. 'Well…I'm touched…I really am!' she said earnestly. 'I'll think of you and today whenever I look at it, and smile.'

'Good!' Tilly replied, 'today has been really special and I don't want you to ever forget it.'

'I won't ever forget!' Jen said, smiling intensely into Tilly's eyes, picking up the painting again for one further reminiscing look, before suggesting they head off out for dinner.

Both woman walked in hand in hand, spoke to the waiter and took up their table. It was a quaint little restaurant with dim lighting and little hidey holes everywhere created by many a wood beam. They had been seated in a little private area, with candles lighting the table, and currently no one else sat near by.

Tilly smiled across at Jen as she mirrored her expression, both women really pleased with their restaurant choice so far.

'Wow this menu looks expensive Jen, maybe we should go somewhere else?' Tilly said, disheartened as she looked through the list.

'Don't be silly…this place is perfect…and besides, this weekend is about spoiling you rotten, so have whatever you like!' Jen said with a smile.

The corners of Tilly's mouth rose as she dipped her head back down to the menu, both discussing things that sounded nice.

As they waited for their meals to arrive, Jen sat watching Tilly as she was looking through the dessert menu. She was unknowingly smiling at the beauty before her, accidently slipping out, 'you're gorgeous.' It snapped her out of her trance as Tilly lifted her head to meet her eyes, smiling at the sentiment. 'I said that aloud didn't I?' Jen said knowingly. 'Not that I didn't mean it of course…you do look absolutely stunning!'

Tilly grinned, about to repay the compliment as their meals turned up. 'Thank you,' she said looking up at the waiter before returning to Jen, 'I must say, you do to!...I'm finding it really hard to keep my eyes off you right now, that's why I've been looking at these desserts!...Although to be fair it's not exactly been helping cos I've just kept picturing eating every single one off your body!' she said looking down at her meal smirking.

Jen sniggered as she observed the teen getting flustered.

'Well maybe we can get pudding to go?' she suggested teasingly.

Tilly's smirk just grew, 'you are sooo not helping right now!' she said, shooting her eyes straight into those of her smirking lover.

They devoured their meals, enjoyed fine wine and each other's company all evening, before trundling back to their guest house.

Things heated up again in their room as Tilly's urges only just managed to hold out before they'd shut the door, pouncing herself at Jen and pushing her onto the bed. It was their last night together, and they were sure as hell going to make the most of it.


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm back :) for now... thank you for your lovely reviews yet again guys. hope you're still enjoying it!... greatguest i'm honoured! being the first member (and indeed founder) of this fanclub, you have instantly become my number 1 ;) xx_

The loved up pair had been exhausted from their night of passion, so both had slept through the alarm, and were left with just an hour to get up and ready before check out. They showered separately as not to get lost in one another again, and hurriedly got themselves packed up.

'Is there a plan for today? Or are we just heading back?' Tilly said, hoping they would get another day together.  
'I thought we could just wind our way back gradually?...Stop for some food somewhere?...Maybe have a walk in the hills along the way?'  
Tilly smiled in agreement, 'sounds lovely,' she said as the pair checked out and bid farewell to the guest house and its cute little owner.

They had another enjoyable day together, driving, eating, walking, kissing, teasing, flirting, driving some more, and eventually returning glumly to Tilly's driveway. Both women stuck out their bottom lip in agreement, miserable that their perfect weekend had come to a close, and upset that they had returned to reality. Jen leaned in to give her one last longing kiss before they went inside with Tilly's bags.

The pair stumbled in the door, laughing with each other and reminiscing about their day. Tilly watched as Jen's grin instantly disappeared as she jumped at something before them. She shot her around to find her mum standing in the hallway.  
'Mum what's wrong?' Tilly said, stunned by her mother's obvious sombre state, her red puffy eyes giving her away immediately.  
'Come and sit down Tilly,' her mum solemnly suggested, heading her off into the lounge. Jen was unsure of what to do. Was Tilly in trouble?! Had she done something herself to upset Tilly's parents? Whatever it was she thought it best she stayed out in the hallway. Seconds later Grace came out in search of her, suggesting Jen came in as well. 'Its...its your Gran love...she had a turn for the worst last night and the paramedics just couldn't revive her...She passed away Tilly.' her mum looked to her daughter, her heart pouring out of her chest. She herself felt numb, but watching Tilly she didn't know if she could take much more. She put her arm around her daughter as Tilly remained silent in shock, all colour instantly wiped from her face. She was a ghost of her former self just minutes before, being rocked back and forth slowly in her mother's embrace, as Grace sniffled and tried to hold back her own emotions.  
'But she was fine?...I saw her the other day...she was fine! Absolutely fine!' Tilly finally uttered, still lost in her own thoughts, unable to believe the news. 'How...c...wha...?' she trailed off every thought that came to her, 'Mum?!' she said longingly, a little louder and determined for her mum to take it back, her breaths quickening as the news began to sink in. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and into her mother's embrace, still rocking to try and sooth the pain somehow.  
Jen was lost and didn't know what to do. Grace was being Tilly's rock right now, and they both needed that. Her heart broke for their loss, and she suffered in the knowledge that there was nothing she could do that could make this ok. She just stood in the doorway helplessly watching on.  
As the desperate gasping and tears began to subside, Grace relaxed her grip on the teen, bringing her thumbs up to wipe away her daughter's sorrow before her own.  
Tilly sat motionless, heavy breathing with the odd momentary sharp machine gun intake escaping now and again. Grace shifted her gaze up to Jen stood by the door, and gave her a half smile. Jen responded with an empathetic look of apology and heart break. 'I...am so sorry,' Jen said, placing her hand on Grace's shoulder with a firm and compassionate squeeze.  
Grace brought her hand up on top of Jen's, squeezing back in appreciation for her support. Jen moved around in front of the sofa, in front of her broken lover. She came down onto her knees, and shuffled in-between Tilly's legs as much as she could until she hit the edge of the chair. Jen softly placed one hand on each of the teen's thighs, her touch slowly bringing Tilly out of her empty trance. She had previously been looking at Jen but not seeing her, all recent events had been momentarily erased as all that was occupying her mind now was loss and regret. However, coming round to find Jen's adoring heartbroken face before her, she half smiled and cupped her face pulling her in to a gentle kiss. Jen pushed up onto her knees so her face was at the same level as Tilly's, pulling her in and fully embracing her fragile body. She stroked the teen's back as she felt silent tears dripping into her shoulder. Grace gave Jen an appreciative look as she began getting up to leave the room. She wanted to be there for Tilly, but her own mind was trying to come to terms with the loss, and she was grateful that Jen could be there for her daughter now.  
After a few moments, Jen pulled away from the embrace and sat onto the sofa next to her. Tilly looked upset by the change and loss of her protective body against her own. Jen could tell, but was already positioning herself across the sofa, pulling Tilly down to encourage her to lie with her. She opened her arms allowing the red head to sink down into them, her face burrowed deep into Jen's neck. She fully encompassed her, one hand running softly through Tilly's hair, and the other tightly gripping her around the waist. They just lay in silence for a good hour, Jen continuously stroking her hair, and kissing the top of her head now and again. She wasn't sure if Tilly had fallen asleep in her arms, but either way she didn't want to move. Tilly needed her protective arms around her, and would need them when she woke.  
Grace popped her head around the door later that evening to find them both asleep in their tender embrace. She smiled, glad that Tilly's mind would be at peace for the time being, and grateful that she wasn't alone right now. She'd been through so much recently with the loss of three of her friends, Esther's suicide attempt, and of course the court case. _When will it ever end?_ she thought to herself. The only thing she knew would keep Tilly going was Jen, and she couldn't thank god enough for her. She really had been a blessing, despite all of the angst that had surrounded their relationship. Anybody could see the effect these women had on each other, they shared the kind of love that we all strive to discover. She knew Tilly would be ok, whatever the world would throw at her next, she just hoped it would give her some time to recover first before the next challenge.


	17. Chapter 17

_Your next installment :) ..._

The week passed pretty slowly. Tilly had taken a couple more days off college to get to grips with everything. She not only mourned for her Gran, an incredible woman that she had always felt so close to, but also for her friends, and for Esther, everything and everyone surfacing intensely in the teen's troubled mind. Jen had been round during the day times when she wasn't working, simply to cuddle, or listen to Tilly talk about her Gran, pulling up memories from her childhood right through to now. Jen had never met her but could tell she had been an extraordinary lady. She loved listening to the teen speak about her in admiration, even though it always ended in her crying for the woman she could never see again. Jen just wanted to scoop her up and make the hurt go away, but all she could do was embrace her and soak up her tears. She knew in time it would get easier, but for now she was going to be there whenever she needed her.

Tilly had been so grateful for Jen taking care of her. She'd returned to college a few days later having built up a bit of strength again, but she knew that would all be flushed away as the funeral was looming.

Jen pulled up on Tilly's drive, hesitating for a moment before getting out. This day was going to be awful, and she knew she had to stay strong, not only for Tilly, but for her parents to. They would need her to look after Tilly, as they themselves grieved.

She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Tilly's dad. He gave her a gracious smile and they shared an understanding nod as she entered and he went off towards the kitchen, her gaze swiftly moving towards the stairs as her beautiful teen made her way down slowly. She wore a black figure hugging knee length dress, and a fitted jacket, a black bow tied up around her hair. On any other day Jen would be eying her up, but today was different. Her heart melted in sorrow and compassion for Tilly, having gone through the same situation herself in her youth.

Tilly came down the last few steps and stopped in front of Jen, her eyes visibly sore from crying. Tilly pushed up onto her tiptoes and kissed Jen on the lips softly, 'I'm so glad you're here,' she said, grateful just to see the comforting face before her. She glanced down for a moment to see what Jen was holding, three red roses. 'Are they for Gran?' she said quizzically.

Jen dipped her head, gesturing with each flower as she spoke. 'Yes…kind of,' she said. 'One is for your Gran…one is for your Grandad…and one is for…you,' she continued, lifting her head on the last word, handing a rose to Tilly as she looked into her adoring eyes.

'Jen…oh my god…you…' She couldn't find the right words to describe to Jen what that meant to her. Her Grandad had passed away a few years ago, and her Gran's headstone was to be placed next to his. She was taken aback by Jen's beautiful gesture, tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

'Hey…I didn't mean to upset you…come here,' Jen whispered, pulling the teen into her arms. 'Shhh…They're at peace together now.'

Her words beautiful and soft just made Tilly emotionally collapse, and tears began streaming from her eyes. Her parents came out into the hallway having heard her distress, but Jen just smiled sympathetically towards them as she continued to embrace Tilly, stroking her back to calm her down.

Jen had offered to drive today, it was the least she could do. They pulled up at the crematorium after a silent journey, everyone lost in their own thoughts and memories.

The vicar spoke calmly and compassionately, referencing her life and loves as everybody reminisced in his words.

Tilly stood and moved her way to the front to begin her eulogy, a poem she'd written herself that week by a way of coping. She began without hitch, the odd word resounding in her head, making her shake and gulp back the lump trying to form in her throat. She gradually began sniffling, and then allowing tears to roll down her cheeks, her breaths becoming more erratic and her words incoherent. She was breaking down as the memories became too much.  
Jen's heart broke to watch her in such distress. Without thought she stood up from her pew and began walking up the aisle towards her, never breaking her focus from the mournful teen.  
Tilly saw her coming and was slightly confused, but too upset to care. Her gaze reassuring, and her walk confident and determined. She was coming to support the woman she loved, and Tilly could do nothing but sniffle uncontrollably, now doubly emotional as her love for Jen poured out of her as well.  
When she reached the teen, Jen flashed her a sympathetic smile and slid a hand around her waist, gently taking the sheet of paper from her hand. She quickly scanned it to see where Tilly had left off, before slowly and thoughtfully reading out the rest of the words, her soft sincere tone bringing out their emotive meanings, resulting in many a tissue being brought up to wipe away sorrow before them.

Tilly's parents had watched in awe as Jen had rode in to support their daughter, continuing the beautiful reading with such grace and empathy on Tilly's behalf. She had never met Grace's mother, Tillys Gran, but showed great decorum and strength on behalf of them all, not only supporting Tilly, but making everyone feel like there would be a light at the end of this tunnel.

They were soon seeing just what Tilly did in this woman. She was kind and loving and they couldn't be more appreciative of her today. The court case seemed like a distant memory now, that hurt and anger towards her. Their daughter had simply fallen for her, and it suddenly all became so clear as to why now.

'For you, this life is everlasting, this love is eternal, and your memory, never forgotten,' Jen lingered on the last words in Tilly's poem, as the teen's tears dripped onto the page. Jen looked to her and gave her waist a squeeze, in awe of the beautiful eulogy she had just read out. She took her hand and began to lead her back to their pew, rummaging for her tissue packet once they'd taken their seats. Tilly gratefully took it, and grabbed a hold of Jen's hand again whilst she wiped her eyes, melting into Jen's gaze and mouthing 'thank you' as she dipped her head and rested it on the brunettes shoulder.

Once the service had finished, they all rose to say goodbye as the curtain closed around the coffin, her favourite piece of classical music playing out over a sea of sobbing.

As the music continued, they all moved outside to look at the flowers everyone had left, before making their way to the headstones. Jen and Tilly hadn't let go of each other's hands, the red head gripping tightly as she could feel another wave of emotion washing over her. Her mum bent down at the headstone to say a few farewell words to her mother and father, Tilly's dad standing over her with his hand on her shoulder. Tilly let go of Jen and bent down to kneel with her mother, both brimming with sadness. Jen moved in and laid down the two roses slowly and sincerely on both graves, Grace looking up at her in admiration at the beautiful gesture. She moved back again so the two of them could embrace their grief together but was suddenly stopped as Tilly had grabbed her hand, urging her to stand by her side and just hold it.

Before long they had got to the stage where no more tears could fall, it was like they were empty. They set off towards the church hall, in which they were holding a small wake. Tilly's Gran hadn't known many people in Chester, and the people still alive that she did know were very old and frail themselves. Tilly's parents had moved her into a home nearer to them after her husband had died as she just couldn't cope on her own. She had lived over in Norfolk, and it was just so far away to travel if anything happened, or she'd needed someone. She hadn't wanted to move away, but knew it was for the best, and had enjoyed being able to watch Tilly growing up into an adult.

The wake was full of stories and memories, Tilly's parents enjoying hearing about Grace's mother from her old friends and neighbours, elderly people that had unbelievably travelled the distance to be there today, most with a son or daughter who had taken time off to bring them. Tilly's parents were touched, and knew that Grace's mother would have been to.

Tilly excused herself to get some fresh air as Jen trundled after her, not wanting to leave her alone. She took her hand and mirrored the smile that Tilly gave her as they set off for a wander around the church grounds.

'Jen…what were your grandparents like?' Tilly asked, realising she knew very little about Jen's past and family ties.

Jen looked at her uneasily, suggesting it wasn't an easy subject for her to talk about, 'erm, yeah…really lovely,' she offered, clearly not wanting to give away any more.

'Jen?' Tilly said inquisitively, unsure as to why she would be hiding things from her.

'It's not something I talk about Tilly…today is about your Gran anyway…lets focus on her,' she said trying to pull focus away from herself.

'Jen…what's going on?...why won't you tell me about them?' she pushed.

'I can't Tilly…not today…I…I'll cry, and I won't stop…and today I need to be strong, for you,' she finished determinedly.

Tilly flashed her an apologetic look, 'I'm sorry Jen…I didn't mean to push you…I just want to know everything about you that's all…I didn't know it was something that would upset you,' she said sincerely. 'If you ever want to talk about it, or anything, you know I'm here,' she said, stopping their walk and looking intensely into Jen's eyes before moving in to kiss her. She could feel Jen's face tense up as a tear dripped down her cheek. Tilly felt awful for doing this to her, and knew when she was ready she would open up, so she simply lifted her hand and wiped away the tear with her thumb, leaning in again to kiss her tenderly.

'Thank you so much for today…I honestly could not have gotten through it without you…especially my reading!...I can't believe you did that for me…My tears were for Gran initially, but I think you stole some of them by just being you today!'

Jen's face brightened and she dipped her head to smile shyly. 'I would do anything for you Miss Evans, you know that…I couldn't bare to see you so upset and alone up there…the poem was beautiful by the way, I can't believe you wrote it.'

'One of my many hidden talents,' Tilly said with a smirk, desperately trying to brighten the mood.

It was Tilly's Gran's funeral and somehow the tables had turned. Jen was back to being the weak one, whilst Tilly held her together. She was annoyed at herself for allowing it to happen, but definitely wasn't going to bring up the trauma of her childhood, especially not today.

All Jen could do was smile back, again in awe, 'I love you,' came the earnest response from the brunette. 'So much!'


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you guys, girls, followers, 'favouriters,' greatguests, and rubenbegone for your kind words! :) Hope you all enjoy the next installment ..._

Tilly woke to the sound of her early alarm. Another groggy morning, another day, another start back at college.

George met her as usual to walk in together. He greeted her with a hug and a sympathetic smile, 'hey Tils, how are you doin?'

'Yeah…I'm ok…thanks Georgie…It is what it is eh,' she said glumly. 'I completely broke down during my reading!...Jen had to come and take over cos I was a complete wreck…she just did it though, without being asked…it was so sweet.'

'Aww…I'm so jealous of you two…you're so perfect for one another…I'm glad you have that support…it's been a hellish year!' George said, himself deflated thinking back to the crash and Esther.

'You can say that again,' Tilly agreed, 'I regret soo much…but at the same time I think we've got to look at everything as a new start, for us…for Esther…we've got to appreciate what we have and hold onto it.'

George smiled, he'd never heard Tilly coming across so deep and meaningful. 'Yeah, you're totally right. At least we still have each other eh,' he said, beaming her a smile, 'and I for one love you Tilly Evans!' he added playfully as he yanked her into a big embrace.

They both laughed and started walking, George keeping his arm around her shoulder as they went.

The day was long, and she was trying so hard to keep her concentration but it just wasn't happening. It had been an emotional few weeks, an emotional year to be fair! Her thoughts kept skimming over everything that was swimming around in her mind, trying to make sense of any of them.

She snapped out of her trance as she told herself she needed to focus. Tilly had missed so much work this year with all the time off she'd been having, she knew she needed to get cracking on catching up if she wanted any chance of getting into her University choices.

She'd lined up meetings with all her teachers throughout the week to discuss what had been missed, and what she needed to do in order to be able to sit her exams with a good grade at the end of it. She knew realistically it would probably be more of trying to scrape through, but Tilly was an exception to her year group, she actually enjoyed learning and achieving, scraping through would just not be a satisfactory option for her. She was a very conscientious student and it sickened her to think of what she'd missed, her dreams of University seeming to be slipping through her fingers quite quickly. She was determined to sort herself out. She still had a month or so to revise and get through the text books and leaflets that her teachers would undoubtedly give her. She wanted to do this, not just for her, but for her Gran. She'd always been so proud of Tilly and her dream of becoming a doctor, she wanted desperately to show her that she could do it.

_'Hello you. Are you free tonight? Got the night off, thought maybe we could just have a film night or something low key that requires lots of snuggling? :) JX'_

Tilly smiled when she read Jen's text at lunch time. _She is so cute!_ She thought to herself, genuinely gleaming at the thought of a night just cuddled up with Jen. Their passionate love making had subsided for the time being due to recent events. The paranoid side of her brain told her she didn't want Jen to get bored of her with her not putting out, but at the same time, Jen hadn't actually tried to heat anything up recently herself, she'd seemed to be just as happy sat snuggled in the red head's embrace. _This is love!_ Tilly thought, _this is definitely love!_

_'Sounds idyllic :) your place or mine? ;) … Ha! I've always wanted to say that! :) xTx'_

_'Shall we do mine for a change? Give your parents a bit of space? I'll come pick you up about 6? JX'_

_'Can't wait :) xTx'_

Tilly packed herself an over-night bag, wrote a note to let her parents know where she was, and sat on the sofa waiting patiently for Jen to arrive.

_*Ding Dong*_

'Ello you! Ready to go?' Jen asked with a beaming smile as the door swung open in front of her. Tilly couldn't help but smile back at Jen's infectious expression, her smile could always melt her heart, even just at a glimpse.

The pair made their way to Jen's, picking up a takeaway on route so they could pig out whilst watching films.

'Good day?' Jen enquired as she opened out the takeaway cartons, 'how was your meeting with Mr Benson? Does he think you can catch up on the work ok?'

'Erm yeah…it's not going to be easy, but I can give it a go…The new head said I could sit my exams slightly later than everyone else…Hes spoken to the exam board apparently, and arranged it under extenuating circumstances…which is good I guess…worst comes to worst, I fail them and have to re-sit next year…at least that way I'd be able to stay here with you,' she said with a smile towards the brunette.

Jen smiled back while taking in Tilly's words. 'You won't fail! By any stretch!...That brain of yours will pull up the information it needs when it has to, believe me. You're an incredibly intelligent young lady,' she ended in her most teacherly voice.

'Why Miss Gilmore, I'm touched,' she said playfully.

Jen smiled, 'If you want me to help you revise or anything then just let me know…I can test you?…or kiss you all over?' she said with a smirk, Tilly shooting her head up at her, 'I don't think that'd help do you?'

'Oh…I just thought it might help keep you sane while you worked?' she said innocently.

'Really?!' Tilly said sarcastically with a knowing slant of her head.

Jen just laughed, 'Ok, maybe not the kisses, you really wouldn't get ANY work done then…but I can help in whatever way you require,' she said sincerely.

They took their plates up to Jen's room as the brunette began setting up the TV. 'What do you fancy watching then?' She said ushering Tilly to pick a film from the rack.

'Hmm…not sure…I'm easy!' She replied.

'Well yes I know that Tilly, but what film do you want to watch?' Jen said playfully with a smirk towards the teen.

'Oy cheeky!' She replied, 'I'm not _that_ easy!'

Jen grabbed the remote and stepped across to the bed before her, Tilly was sat cross legged in the middle of it, watching her lover move closer towards her. She put both hands on the bed, bending her body in towards the teen, pouting slightly and gazing seductively into Tilly's eyes. Tilly shot a look down Jen's top which didn't go unnoticed and the brunette let out a snigger. 'What was that you were just saying my love?' She said mockingly.

Tilly looked away blushing slightly before shooting her eyes into Jen's and saying, 'you wouldn't have me any other way!'

They both knew that was the truth and all Jen could do was grin and push herself forwards onto the teen's lips. 'And don't you forget it!' She whispered as their lips parted and she pulled away.

She picked a film at random and threw it in the machine, before taking up her position on the bed, both stuffing their faces with grease. 'This might be bad for you,' Tilly said between mouthfuls, 'but it is soooo goood!' They laughed, both in agreement.

After a while they disposed of their empty plates and burrowed themselves under the covers, both bodies entwined and appearing as one. 'Mmmm…I will never get bored of snuggles!' Jen said contently, kissing the teen on the top of her head. She felt Tilly smile into her neck, and couldn't help but let happiness wash over her. In her past relationships they had needed to spice things up and have sex all the time to keep things going, but with Tilly, yes the sex was great, but their relationship was on a whole other level. She could lie in her embrace for the rest of her life and be completely content.

Tilly lifted her head and pouted her lips together to encourage Jen to meet them with her own. Jen hesitated for a moment, enjoying the sight of her red head, eyes closed, lips waiting for hers. Tilly eventually opened her eyes irritably to see why she hadn't been kissed yet, but instantly melted as she saw Jen's adoring face just smiling down at her, quite blatantly oozing love for her. Tilly grinned back at her before pushing up on her elbow to give her the kiss she'd been waiting for. It was tender yet longing, stopping and starting as the pair paused to take in each other's faces between kisses.

Tilly began to slowly glide her hand around Jen's collar bone, gradually making her way down her chest, both sets of eyes following her trail. Jen shivered slightly as her touch sent a tingle down her spine, both sniggering knowingly.

Jen kissed the top of Tilly's head, letting her know that she was content in watching the film and just being there with her, she didn't expect or need anything more. Tilly flashed her eyes up to Jen who just smiled reassuringly at her.

Tilly could tell Jen was trying not to let her touch affect her, most probably for Tilly's sake, but she was so overcome with love for this woman right now, she had truly been amazing the past week or so, and right now she just wanted to show her how much she appreciated her.

Tilly dipped her head again and moved her face towards Jens collar bone, following her fingers with a trail of light kisses.

'Tilly,' Jen whispered causing the teen to pause momentarily for her to continue, expecting her to knock her back. It never came so she re-convened, each kiss making Jen's body twitch slightly beneath her. She lowered her hands to begin massaging Jen's breasts over her top, before sliding her hand upwards beneath the material from her waist to continue the motion. She pushed her bra upwards to gain access, relishing in Jen's body reacting to her touch. She glided her fingertips up and down her torso delicately, Jen flinching at certain tickley areas. The teen slid her whole body downwards and straddled herself across her lover, pushing Jen's top upwards so she could kiss her stomach. She slipped a hand downwards, stroking Jen's desire over her skinny jeans, pushing slowly and harder as she continued. Jen's back was arched, her groin thrusting upwards slowly in reply to Tilly's fingers. The red head pulled down Jen's lower half of clothing and resumed the same motion. Jen was trying so hard to keep her volume down with Sinead in the next room, but her want was taking over. Tilly moved back up to kiss Jen passionately on the lips, her fingers keeping up the rhythmic pace down below as she smirked knowingly at Jen before pushing two fingers inside of her. Jen let out a whimper, desperately wanting to scream at the pleasure she was feeling. She quickly grabbed a nearby cushion and pushed it into her face, as her body shuddered uncontrollably before completely relaxing. Her hands let go of the cushion and dropped to the bed like anchors in water, the cushion remaining on top of her face. Tilly smirked having been focussed on the brunette the whole time. She grabbed a corner of the cushion and peeked under it. 'You ok under there?' she said playfully.

'My god Tilly!' came the muffled reply, followed by a snigger from the teen, delighted with Jen's satisfaction.

Tilly shrieked as Jen suddenly threw the cushion off and unexpectedly launched herself at her, the pair laughing at the surprise of it, rolling around on the bed until Jen ended up on top. She leant down to kiss the teen, softly to start before entwining their tongues and heating things up.

Before long both women were back in their snuggled embrace, both completely satisfied, completely naked, and their bodies completely spent.

'So…good film wasn't it?' Jen said with a smirk as the credits rolled.

Tilly laughed, 'oh definitely!...I loved the bit where…you know…the bit with the…the people…and the…hmmm!' she replied trailing off with a smile, realising she hadn't even paid attention to the beginning, let alone the rest. Her focus had been entirely on Jen all night, her mind occupied and unable to take in anything else around her.

'You do know you never have to do that because you think you should, or you think I want it, don't you?...I never want you to feel like that,' Jen said, hoping Tilly had initiated it with the right intentions.

Tilly smiled at her concern, but put her ease, 'I know Jen, don't worry that pretty little head of yours…I wanted to be close to you…show you how much I love you, and how much I have appreciated you being with me this past week…you've been amazing…you are amazing…I can't tell you what this week has meant to me…what you've done…I love you!'

Jen's eyes were getting teary as she listened, elated to hear Tilly speak about her like that. She leant in to kiss her in appreciation and admiration, thinking back to the week's events setting a twinge of sorrow off inside her. Tilly always gave her all to Jen, she was an open book, but she knew that she always held back herself. She didn't know if it was because she was scared of someone knowing her inside out, someone holding that power, and the ability to take everything she is only to leave her. She was lost in her own thoughts as she realised that Tilly already held that power. If she left her, Jen would be an empty shell, she knew that. She had found someone who wouldn't judge or expect anything from her. Tilly loved her unconditionally, and she realised she didn't need to hold back anymore. She'd pushed Tilly away in the past because she was getting too close. Jen was so used to bottling things up and dealing with everything on her own, she was scared of the effect the teen had been having on her as she'd begun breaking down her barriers, allowing her to love.

When she'd walked into Keeler's office she had vowed never to hurt Tilly again, or push her away if she would have her back. They were in this together now and she wanted to show Tilly that she had meant what she said, she would wholeheartedly stick to that promise. She took a deep breath and geared herself up for the emotional evening she was about to begin.

'Tilly…you know you asked me about my grandparents?' Jen said, trying to stop her tears from falling. 'Well…'


	19. Chapter 19

_;) thank you! Enjoy..._

Jen hadn't even started when tears began to roll down her face. She had sat up against the wall with her legs outstretched on the bed, Tilly snuggled across her body. Tilly looked up at her adoringly, her heart breaking to see her in distress, apprehensive about what she was going to say. 'It's ok, I'm here,' she said reaching up to kiss Jen on the cheek, and squeezing her arms around her tightly.

Jen looked deep into Tilly's eyes, her own gaze full of love, but also full of sorrow.

'Well…they were just amazing people,' she began, trying hard not to allow the lump in her throat to surface. 'My parents threw me out when I was 16…I'd tried telling them about this _girl_ I fancied…they weren't best pleased shall we say…Dad tried shrugging it off as a phase, a one time thing cos the girl and I were close friends…He didn't want to listen when I told him she wasn't the first I'd liked, and wouldn't be the last.' Jen was managing to stay strong, her tears were rolling silently, but not disturbing her train of thought. 'They basically said it was disgusting and I was no daughter of theirs.' She paused for a moment as Tilly brushed Jen's tears away, looking sympathetically into her eyes urging her to continue. 'Thankfully my grandparents took me in…Liam had stayed at home, but we kept in touch secretly…My grandparents were so understanding…you'd think it would've been them with the problem rather than my parents considering the generation gap, lesbians would have been unheard of in their day…but no…my parents didn't want anything more to do with me…' she trailed off briefly as another wave of emotion came over her. She took a deep breath as Tilly reached for the tissue box, completely astounded by what Jen was saying. She knew her own parents had found it weird to begin with when she had come out to them, but now they could not be more supportive, and clearly loved her partner, she couldn't believe anybodies parents could be so cold hearted, especially Jen's. I mean who couldn't love Jen?!

'Wow…sorry…I've never spoken to anyone about my parents you know…you should feel honoured,' Jen said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

'I am, truly,' Tilly replied earnestly.

'Well…a couple of months later, my parents both died in a car crash,' she gulped as her body urged her to cry, but she battled on, 'and I never got to speak to them, or explain, or tell them I was still the same person…' her tears were flooding out now, her eyes red raw, puffing out in emotion.

Tilly was slightly lost with what to do, the idea of it all was horrific. She got herself up and sat herself between Jen's legs facing her, their groins almost touching, her legs bent up either side of Jen's thighs. She grabbed the tissues and started dabbing Jen's face, before pulling her up into her arms.

'I..just..wish..it..hadn't..ended..like..that..you know,' Jen said, sharp intakes of breath between each word. 'they..were..my..parents…why..couldn't..they..love..me?!'

'Hey…' Tilly said softly, still embracing Jen, stroking her hair to try and calm her down. 'They loved you…deep down…that will never have changed…they just couldn't see past themselves to see your pain…but love, love never fades, it might get lost temporarily under other things for a while, but it never stops…' Tilly said compassionately, trying to reassure Jen.

'Well they had a funny way of showing it,' Jen said in one quick breath.

Tilly gave her a half smile, knowing how horrendous it must have been for Jen, even now, that is a pain that would never go away. They had abandoned her when she needed them most, and then they had died so she couldn't even make amends. Tilly felt helpless, what on earth could she say?!

Jen had calmed down a bit and was set to continue, 'sorry Tilly, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you…but at the same time I promised you I wouldn't push you away, and I didn't want you thinking that was what I was doing by not telling you…It was just a really bad time of my life you know…and since then I've kept things to myself…scared to let anyone else in I guess…scared of the pain that happens when I give myself to anyone.'

'Oh Jen…' Tilly said, 'you know you don't ever need to feel scared with me…that's what I'm for…I'm your other half, your partner in this…you can tell me anything and I will support you…we've come through so much, and I'm touched that you have been able to open up to me…even if it has taken this long,' she said with a smile, trying to raise one on Jen's face to. She did, Jen smiled, 'I know…I'm a nightmare!...I'm amazed you kept taking me back…My head was exploding back then…I'd never felt so strongly for anyone in my life, but my head would tell me it was wrong…I seriously don't know how you put up with me!'

'Love Jen…love,' Tilly said with an adoring glint in her eye. 'I knew you were having trouble accepting it, but I knew deep down you felt it…it made me love you more…everything about you makes me smile…and right now my heart has melted!'

Jen's eyes began to brim again, 'Tilly,' she whispered, 'mine to,' being all she could muster before she began to cry again, the red head pulling her into an embrace.

When she'd calmed down, Jen sat back against the wall again, completely empty of tears, her expression vacant as though she had nothing left to give. However, she wanted to keep going, Tilly had wanted to know about it all so she was going to try and stay strong and continue.

'Liam came to live at Grandma and Grandpa's when they died...they did such a better job with us than our parents did…they actually cared about what was going on with us, how we felt…they were always there if you needed a hug or a chat.' She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. 'I guess they had more time for us cos they were older and obviously weren't out at work or whatever, but they made us feel safe, and loved…Its awful to say, but at the time I was so angry, I was almost glad that my parents had died and we'd been brought up with our grandparents…we would have been completely different people if we'd stayed at home…My head was full of all sorts, I didn't know how to handle anything, but they really set me straight, so to speak,' she smirked, 'and stopped me doing things I would completely regret cos I was lashing out at everything and everyone.' She paused again. 'You wouldn't have recognised me back then,' she said with a smile, reminiscing in the memory of her rebellious youth.

'You were hurt…it's totally understandable Jen…and look at the person you are now…you had a shit time, yes, but you've grown into the most amazing person…you didn't let it hold you back…is that how you got into art?' she said inquisitively.

'Yeah…my Grandpa came home with a blank canvas one day…he told me to draw what I feel…so I did…I stabbed a paintbrush at it and swirled paint round and round on the page in rage…but it was so therapeutic…I felt free almost,' she said, 'next day he came in with another canvas,' Jen smiled at the thought, 'he could see it was helping, somehow, I was at least enjoying it, and it was keeping me out of trouble…he'd said, 'you've got so much beautiful passion inside you Jennifer…don't waste it on hatred or grief, use it wisely, don't let the past ruin your future.'' Jen was lost in her thoughts.

'That's really beautiful,' Tilly said, snapping Jen back to the room, 'he sounds like he was an amazing man!'

'He really was…they were both amazing…they were both in their late 80s, just lost their son and daughter in law in a car accident, and were suddenly saddled with two rebellious teens…I wish I'd been mature enough to thank them, to see how much they did for us back then…but they died within six months of each other when I was 19…I was at University, and Liam was doing his own thing…I guess they'd had to be strong to bring us up, but once we'd gone they gave up the fight…They'd gotten very frail in the last year, I tried to visit as much as I could, but I should have gone more,' Jen said disheartened by her past demeanour, 'the beauty of hindsight eh!'

Tilly gave her a half smile, knowing all too well about the woes of hindsight, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. 'Well…they would be so proud of you if they could see you now Jen, I'm sure of it,' Tilly said sincerely.

'Yeah…maybe…minus throwing away my career and landing myself in court for shagging a student though eh!' Jen grinned, bringing the mood back up. 'They would have loved you though Tilly, once they got to know you…you bring out the best in me.'

Both women smiled into each other's eyes, it had been an emotional night, but they felt closer to each other than they ever had before. Tilly felt like her heart was going to explode with love for this woman, she was touched that Jen would finally open up, and had seen a completely new side to Jen tonight, which just made her love her more.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you, you lovely people :) ..._

Morning came and both women were in bed, still naked, and still cuddled up in each other's arms. Tilly woke first for a change, yawning after their late night. They'd sat up talking until the early hours, Jen feeling completely drained today after the emotional evening. She'd stirred as Tilly got up to go to the bathroom. 'Don't be long,' she uttered as Tilly turned and smiled to her as she left. Jen felt so close to Tilly now, she couldn't have imagined it. She didn't ever want to leave her side.

When Tilly returned she just sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at her sleepy brunette. Jen opened her eyes and her whole face softened to find her watching her, the corners of her mouth rising. 'I'm surprised you can bear look at me…I bet I'm a complete state after last night!' Jen said, embarrassed by her vulnerability.

'You look beautiful,' replied Tilly earnestly.

Jen smiled again as Tilly continued, 'last night Jen…thank you,' she said, not wanting to bring anything up again, but wanting to show appreciation for the courage Jen had shown in order to open up. She leant down and kissed her on the forehead as Jen flung her arms around her and pulled her down on to the bed next to her. Tilly shrieked in surprise, grinning from ear to ear. 'Do you know what Miss Gilmore. We…are…amazing!' Tilly said, still grinning. 'I could not be happier right now!'

Jen couldn't help but mirror her grin, 'Do you know what Miss Evans…I totally agree!' she said.

Tilly knew how hard last night had been for Jen, but it made so many things clearer. Her weaknesses, her worries in the past, she had gone through such horrendous things that Tilly couldn't even comprehend, especially since she'd been around her age at the time. She had so much admiration for her, having come out the other side as the person she is now.

'Shit what's the time?' Tilly said, realising she had been lost in her thoughts, and Jen's arms, for longer than she should have been.

'Sorry! I guess we got too comfy!...You grab a shower and I'll make you some breakfast. I can drop you in to college,' Jen suggested.

Tilly jumped out of bed and headed straight to the shower, whilst Jen leisurely dragged herself up, and down to the kitchen.

'Mornin' love,' came the voice of Diane from the living room.

'Oh hi Diane, I didn't see you there,' said Jen.

'I'm just heading out to town, do you want anything?'

'No, I'm good, thanks!' she said graciously.

'Is everything ok Jen? I swear I heard crying from your room last night?' she asked, concerned for the young pair.

'Oh, yeah, sorry about that,' she said, dipping her mouth down to one side. 'I was just telling Tilly some personal stuff. Hit home a bit I guess.'

Diane gave her a concerned look, 'well as long as you're ok Jen…you know you can always talk to me if you need to.'

They shared an appreciative nod as Diane headed out the door.

Jen got cracking on breakfast as Tilly finished upstairs. When they were ready they headed out to the jeep and set off for college.

'Oy Oy!' shouted a boy who'd spotted Tilly getting out of Miss Gilmore's car. Suddenly all his friends were cheering, and Tilly could feel her face getting flushed. She turned her head back towards Jen, rolling her eyes as she started walking into the college grounds towards the group, Jen giving her an apologetic look in response. She thought she'd better wait to make sure Tilly went in without problems, before witnessing the teen walk straight up to the ring leader and say something just inches from his face. His friends all suddenly broke out in laughter at their friend, she had obviously put him in his place, and Jen just chuckled to herself, in awe of Tilly's fearless nature. She could only imagine the quick witty comment she'd have given him before striding off again confidently towards the college. Jen couldn't help but allow her eyes to watch Tilly until she was out of sight, taking in every part of her body as she walked.

Jen was working that night, and again for the rest of the week so their meetings diminished. Tilly would pop round after college for a few hours, or vice versa. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing. Tilly thought it was actually probably quite useful for the time being as she needed to really get cracking on catching up her college work, and trying to revise for her exams that were fast approaching. She would get her head down as soon as Jen would head off, and work her way through her revision schedule. She figured a schedule was the only way she could make sure she was going to fit everything in, and managed to spread her time across all the subjects. It was a long old slog, but she was sure some things were starting to sink in.

Her first exam came…biology.

_'Good luck today! I'll be thinking about you JX'_

Although she was doing her exams at different times due to her circumstances, she found herself stood in a queue of a few other students, all armed with their see-through pencil cases, loaded with items they might need. Her palms were getting sweaty as she waited anxiously, wondering what the other students 'extenuating circumstances' might have been, in an attempt to distract herself.

Time passed so slowly, question after question, teachers pacing about leisurely and continuously. She didn't know how she could stand doing any more of these exams, but she would be glad when she could at least cross one off. It was music to her ears hearing the words, 'pens down!' come from the front of the hall.

Although the experience had been daunting, she thought she'd done ok. There had been a few questions she wasn't sure of, but was determined not to think the worst until she got her results. It's not like she could do anything about it now anyway.

_'One down! :) Think it went ok, but time will tell xTx'_

_':) Well done you! Can I take you to lunch to celebrate? You surely need a break after that? JX'_

_'Aw, I'd love to, but I've already arranged to go with George. Sorry :( Next time! xTx'_

_'He says you can join us if you want? :) xTx'_

_'On my way! :) JX'_

Jen arrived at the pub, scanning her eyes around for the pair of them. George spotted her and waved so she'd see them. 'Hi Miss…err…Jen!' He said, dipping his mouth down to one side. Jen laughed, 'you're never going to get the hang of that are you George?' she said with a sincere smile.

'Sorrrrry...it just trips off the tongue,' he said, slightly embarrassed.

Tilly leaned in to give Jen a quick peck on the lips, 'come on you, get sat down, we've already picked what we want and are absolutely starrrrving!...Get choosing!' Tilly said with authority.

Jen laughed at her and threw a glance over to George who was also smiling. 'Alright bossy boots, give me a chance!' she said playfully, searching her eyes down the menu in haste.

'Right I'm ready!...I'll go up and order, what do you both want?'

Jen set off towards the bar as Tilly watched her unashamedly, her eyes searching right the way up and down her body.

'Tilly you big perve!' George said abruptly, grinning at her from ear to ear.

Tilly mirrored it and shrugged her shoulders, 'what can I say, I can't deny it,' she uttered with a laugh.

'She is really pretty Tils, and genuinely lovely, I'm so happy for you,' he said earnestly, Tilly offering him a smile of appreciation.

'We need to get out there and find you a gorgeous man Georgie Boy!' Tilly said leaning in at him with a smirk. 'My 18th! We'll hit the gay bars! See if we can't find you a hotty!' she said still grinning at him.

'What's that about your 18th?' Jen said as she returned to the table, drinks in hand.

'Oh, I was just saying to George, we'll hit the gay bars and find him a man, someone nearly as perfect as you!' she replied giving her another peck on the lips.

'Sounds great!' said Jen, looking to George to see if he was in agreement.

'Oh I'm not sure Tilly…you know I'm not like that…I wouldn't know where to start,' he said worried about the prospect of meeting people.

'Do you ever hear from Ryan by the way?' Tilly asked, 'maybe we could invite him?' she suggested.

'I doubt he'd come…he was lovely, but I think I pushed him away too much,' he said disheartened.

'If you had a connection then maybe it's worth fighting for?' Jen offered. 'Look at us…I pushed Tilly away completely, and yet here we are now…If it doesn't work out this time around then maybe it's not meant to be, but it's always worth a try?'

George smiled at her, reassured by her words, 'Yeah, I guess I could text him, he can only say no right.'

Tilly's actual birthday landed during her exams, but they had planned to go out on the town the night of her last one. Everyone else had nearly finished theirs already so no one had any commitments by then. They would head out into Chester and paint the town red... or indeed rainbow coloured!


	21. Chapter 21

*Beep*Beep*Beep *Bang*

Tilly threw an arm out of her covers and smashed it down to silence her deafening alarm. It was finally her birthday, but she couldn't celebrate just yet. An exam in both the morning and afternoon, she was not a happy bunny!

She dragged herself towards the shower and was greeted by her parents once she'd made it downstairs.

'Happy Birthday love!' her mum said, beaming her a smile, and pulling her in to a hug. Her dad stepped across and encompassed them both, kissing Tilly on the head, 'your presents are in the lounge love,' he said as they pulled apart.

'Aw thank you, I might have to open them later though, I want to get a bit more revision done at college before this exam…I'm dreading it!'

'You'll breeze through it love, don't worry,' her mum said encouragingly. 'You've put in so much work, you can only do your best.'

Tilly flashed her a weak smile, not quite believing her. Yes she had put in a lot of hours, but in all honesty there was a certain brunette that had kept making her way into her thoughts whenever she was trying to revise.

_'Morning birthday girl! X can I see you after your exam? I've got a present for you ;) JX'_

Tilly smiled as she received the text, but she knew that she was never going to be able to concentrate now. She could imagine herself idly sketching Jen's face across her question sheet as she drifted during her exams. Not good!

_'I look forward to it! But you're currently putting me off my revision Miss Gilmore! I feel this birthday could be so much better spent ;) xTx'_

She made her way into the hall, her stomach now churning with nerves. She'd done the least work for this exam and wasn't looking forward to its outcome. She tried to keep her thoughts of Jen to a minimum as she concentrated hard on the questions, and turned pages on ones she didn't understand, hoping there'd be time at the end to go back and write any old thing down.

The second exam wasn't as bad, she thought she had some grasp of it, and the questions weren't as horrendous either.

As she walked out of the college she pushed all thoughts of exams to the back of her head as she spotted Jen's jeep parked up outside.

'Hey!...I didn't know you were coming to collect me?'

'I wanted to surprise you,' Jen said as a smile grew across her face.

As Tilly sat down and began getting strapped in, Jen gently grasped hold of her thigh causing the teen to turn around and look at her. Jen's smile was infectious, Tilly couldn't help but smile back as Jen moved in for a tender kiss. 'Happy Birthday you!' she said softly once they'd parted lips.

'How did you get on?' Jen asked.

'Dire…let's not talk about it,' Tilly replied, trying to encourage a change in conversation.

'I'm sure they weren't all that bad,' said Jen reassuringly, but knew to drop it. 'What did you get for your birthday then?' She said, lightening the mood.

'I didn't get a chance to open anything this morning…I wanted to get in a bit more revision…for the fat lot of good it did me,' Tilly said sarcastically.

Jen flashed her a sincere smile, 'come on then, let's get you home!'

Tilly ripped her way through numerous presents from her parents and friends, as the three of them watched on, her face brightening as she saw what each was.

'Thank yooouuuu!' she said once she'd finished unwrapping, jumping up to hug and kiss each parent. They graciously embraced her before leaving the room to leave the girls together.

Jen moved across to the teen, slowly placing her hands on Tilly's hips and pulling their bodies in close together. 'You got some good stuff!' she said, nodding her head down at the gifts. Tilly just watched her, completely not being able to concentrate on anything other than the woman pressed up against her.

Jen brought her eyes back up to meet Tilly's, the corners of her mouth rising as she found her smiling at her adoringly. She brought her lips up to Tilly's ear and whispered, 'I'll give you your present later,' bringing her face back down and pushing her lips onto Tilly's. She felt Tilly's body relax before her, melting. Jen couldn't help the smile that began to grow on her face, the red head pulling back as she felt it, 'what are you smirking at mrs?' she asked.

Jen sniggered knowing she'd been caught out, 'oh nothing…just this…you…I'm just happy,' she said as Tilly began to smirk back. The red head moved her lips in close to Jen's again as if to kiss her before saying, 'well…imagine how happy you'll be when I give you your present!...I know it's my birthday and all…but I have a feeling you'll like what I have to offer you...don't want you feeling left out now do we,' she smirked.

Jen couldn't help but grin at her, 'I have no doubt about that Miss Evans, but please…let me show you mine first,' both women laughed but were cut short as Tilly's dad walked in. Jen moved away quickly, embarrassed to be found in such an embrace. He just smiled knowingly before addressing his question towards Jen, 'Grace is about to start dinner, are you wanting any or are you heading out soon?'

'No, we're fine, thank you. Food is covered,' she said smiling back at him appreciatively.

Tilly just looked at them in wonder, trying to gage their expressions before her dad left to pass on the information to her mother. 'Are we going somewhere?' she finally uttered, still trying to work out what had been planned without her.

'Maybe…maybe not,' said Jen teasingly with a smirk, knowing just how to get under the teen's skin.

'Oy…what's going on?' she retorted, not sure whether to be pleased or worried.

'Never you mind Miss Evans…all you need to know is that you're mine for the evening,' she gleefully exclaimed, prompting a grin across Tilly's face. _Pleased!_ She thought to herself, and definitely now excited for what was to come.

Jen took Tilly's hand and led them up to the teen's room, 'lets pick you out a gorgeous dress,' she said with a smirk, making her way over to Tilly's wardrobe.

'Oooh that sort of a night is it…hmmm..…this one?' she said, holding up a tight fitting red dress.

Jen smirked, giving her away immediately, but composed herself again in order to say, 'Oh…yeah…that ones...quite nice I suppose.' She shot her eyes up straight into Tilly's, 'I think It'll do,' she added, unable to suppress her smile anymore, the thought of Tilly wearing it completely blowing her mind. Tilly smirked back knowing exactly where Jen's mind had wandered, 'Oh it'll only _do_ will it…maybe I'd better pick something else?' she said teasingly as Jen pursed her lips at her and grabbed at the hanger, 'you will do no such thing Miss Evans!...I'll be back in an hour and I want to see you in that dress…ok?' she said, making her way to the door.

'Oh,' said Tilly, surprised that Jen was leaving. 'Where're you going?'

Jen turned her head back to the teen, simply flashing her a smirk before heading out the door.

Tilly found herself grinning. _Damn that woman!_ She thought to herself, knowing how easily Jen could leave her wanting more.

Right on time the doorbell rang, and she heard her mum answer it. She gave it a couple of minutes until she went down, wanting to make Jen stew in anticipation. She pouted to apply her fiery lipstick, before grabbing her bag and heading for the stairs. She slowly made her way down, her eyes searching into Jen's, smiling as she could see her jaw drop. 'Will it do?' Tilly said mockingly as she came down the last couple of steps.

'Oh…it'll definitely do!' said Jen smirking, still in awe, looking her up and down and back into her eyes. 'You look…unbelievable!'

Tilly smirked as she too took in Jen from top to toe. Jen was wearing a black dress, high necked and tight fitting across the top, which floated outwards from the waist down, a simple belt around the middle, and a little green jacket over the top. Her hair was up, with her block fringe down, framing her face, simple black dangly earrings hanging classically, the only jewellery she displayed. Tilly moved in close to Jen's lips and pecked her quickly, pulling back only slightly before saying, 'and you, Miss Gilmore, look amazing!'

Jen smiled and took her hands, shuffling ready to go. They took to the jeep shouting bye to Tilly's parents, and Jen drove until they reached a little restaurant out in the countryside.

Neither woman could keep their eyes off the other for the whole meal. Shy glances, beaming smiles, and unexpected touches of their bare legs beneath the table, shooting tingles along both spines. This pair were so in love it was clear for everyone in that restaurant to see.

'This is lovely Jen, thank you,' said Tilly, implying it was a thank you for this present, but secretly hoping Jen had got her something else as well.

Jen smiled knowingly, 'this is just dinner Tilly…it's not your present don't worry!' she said with a smirk, 'you've just got to wait a bit longer for that!'

All Tilly could do was smile adoringly. She picked up Jen's hand from the table and brought it up to her lips to kiss it, before taking one of Jen's fingers and seductively biting the end of it. The corners of Jen's mouth rose as the teen teased her, and she whipped her hand back so as not to get any more aroused. 'Excuse me Miss Evans, that finger belongs to me…and to be honest, I don't think you'd enjoy me as much without it,' she said with a knowing smirk which caused Tilly to let out a chuckle. 'Oh there are other methods Miss Gilmore, don't you worry about that. I'd love you with or without your fingers,' said Tilly, almost in a whisper. Jen smirked finding it really hard not to jump her right there and then. She dipped her head and tried to concentrate on the dessert before her, but Tilly was having none of it, licking her spoon slowly and seductively, lifting her eyes in to Jen's as both woman were locked in each other's thoughts. _I want you so much right now!_ They both knew it, and they both wanted it.

Jen had to break the trance, scooping up her dessert and finishing it off without ever looking back at her red head. Tilly just smirked to herself, satisfied knowing exactly what Jen was doing, trying to resist her.

When Jen had sorted out the bill they headed to the jeep and Jen started driving again, but not towards Hollyoaks. Tilly knew she wouldn't get an answer out of Jen, so just sat back and enjoyed the suspense of where they were going.

They pulled into the car park of what looked like a hotel, with separate little cottages adjoined. Tilly's eyebrow rose at Jen as a smirk spread across her face, 'couldn't wait till we got home eh?' she said jokingly.

Jen turned her head away from the teen and back again while trying to think of a come back, 'I just thought you might have had a long day, needed a nap?' The pair grinned knowing full well that that was not on the cards tonight.

They stepped out and towards one of the little cottages, as Jen pulled out a key and let them in. Tilly was surprised, she thought this was a spontaneous stop off, but Jen had obviously planned this. She told Tilly to wait outside for a moment as she just needed to do something. As she returned she pulled back so Tilly could walk in first. 'Oh my god Jen!' she said in amazement. Jen had left the lights off, the only flicker coming from candles set around the room. There was a big bunch of roses on the side table, and the bed scattered with wrapped parcels.

'I wanted tonight to just be for us,' she said sincerely, 'away from everyone.'

Tilly was still opened mouthed as she turned back towards the brunette and lifted her arms around her neck, 'this is perfect Jen…you...are...perfect!' She pushed her lips against hers and they lost themselves momentarily.

She quickly skipped around and galloped over to the bed. 'These can't all be for me Jen!?' she said as Jen just beamed her an agreeing smile, 'you should be saving, not wasting money on me missy!...but I can't deny I am a bit excited!...can I open them?'

Jen moved across and sat herself down on the bed next to her, passing her the first present.

Tilly looked adoringly into her eyes before beginning the unwrapping.

The first was a scrapbook, Jen had decorated it with artwork and photos, sketches and lines from poems, everything relevant and memory fuelled between them. Tilly's eyes began to brim as she made her way through every page. 'Jen…this is…beautiful!' she said, almost allowing her tears to win.

'I thought we could keep adding to it,' she said, hopeful that Tilly also saw them having a serious future together, time being able to stop and be recorded, cherished in this book for eternity.

She regretfully put the book to one side before selecting another present, her eyes still looking towards the book, her mind whirring over the time and effort it would have taken Jen to create it.

She made her way through the last few presents, an array of things that Jen knew Tilly would like.

The last present was a small box, again wrapped. She opened it to find a ring, plain silver with three small crystallized rocks indented at the front.

'This is not a proposal Tilly…before you think that…' she jumped in quick with a smile, 'but it is a promise, that I will never hurt you again, and never let you go…I love you so much…and for the first time in my life I feel so happy, and that is because of you…I just want…I just…want…you!'

Tilly's eyes were seriously trying to hold back tears now. She brought the ring up to look at it closely, spotting an engraving on the inside, _forever_. Her whole body and heart melted as a tear escaped her.

'God I love you!' she said as she launched herself onto Jen, kissing her face all over before settling on her lips. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues entwined and their hands began to wander forcefully grasping at skin and the curves of each other's bodies.

Their clothes were soon scattered on the floor, and their bodies moved as one on the bed, thrusting and screaming their way into ecstasy. They made love throughout the night before cuddling into one another, drifting into blissful sleep, bodies, hearts, and souls entwined.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you all :) Enjoy ..._

With just ten minutes to go, Tilly was racing through her question sheet, determined to better previous answers, and make sure she finished everything to her highest standard. This was her last exam, and although she just wanted it to end so the party times could begin, she desperately wanted to do well so she had to push those thoughts right out of her head.

It had finished. She had done all she could now to get herself into University. It would be a waiting game for a few weeks until she could discover the outcome.

George and Jen were waiting for her by the college gates as she walked out. George was beaming as he trotted across to meet her halfway, lifting her into a hug whilst asking how it went. Jen stayed by the gates, smiling at their jubilation, smiling at her red head, she just couldn't help it whenever she laid eyes on her. 'It was alright I think…I've done all I can now anyway,' she said with assurance, 'I cannot wait for tonight!...I can finally let myself be excited!...Is Ryan coming?'

'Umm, yeeaah,' said George cautiously, knowing the onslaught of questions and goading he would receive, 'I'm going to meet him at the train station about 6, and then we'll come straight to yours?' he added.

The pair made their way back to Jen, both nattering away and giggling. Tilly shot her eyes up into Jen's, both woman completely smiling, and not at the situation, just purely because they couldn't help themselves. Jen took a step towards them, heading in straight to Tilly's lips for a hello kiss. They exchanged a few words about the exam before vowing never to mention them again until results day. This day was now all about Tilly's belated birthday celebrations, and nothing was going to bring down her mood.

The three of them grabbed some lunch at the pub before parting company in the late afternoon so everyone could start getting ready.

Tilly's bed was covered in discarded outfits. She hadn't been to a gay bar before, and wasn't really sure on the dress code. In the end she plumped for some black skinny jeans and a floaty white vest top. She went for a natural lipstick and a black bow in her hair.

Before long the doorbell went and George and Ryan barged their way into her bedroom. 'Tils you look gorgeous!' George screeched as he bounded over and kissed her on the cheek. 'As do you!' she said tugging at his shirt collar. She was beaming in happiness, excited to see them, and really excited about the night to come. 'What time's Jen coming over?' George asked, noticing she wasn't already there.

'She's just running a bit late, won't be long,' Tilly replied before turning her attention to their guest of honour, 'hey Ryan,' she said with a grin, 'really glad you could make it!' She went across to give him a hug, throwing a teasing glint at George regarding the boys' potential reunion. He smiled back knowingly, squinting slightly to urge her not to push it.

'Tils…belated birthday present…' he said smirking as he pulled out a bottle of shots from behind his back, the bottle in one hand, plastic shot glasses in the other.

'Oh god George!...Do you not remember what happened last time we went out?!' Tilly said, her face crumbling at the thought.

'Ah but we don't have college now…we're allowed to feel awful tomorrow!...it's your birthday anyway, its expected!' He said joyfully as he began pouring out glasses on her desk.

'Knock knock!' Said Jen as she stepped into the room, scanning her eyes around everyone with a sincere smile.

Tilly shot her eyes up at the sound of her voice, making her way past everyone and placing her arms around her neck, pushing her lips straight onto the brunettes. 'Hello you!' she whispered as they pulled apart. Jen just smiled, taken aback by the teen's public display. 'Someones a bit excitable aren't they?' she teased, pushing in again for another peck of her lips before pulling away completely, searching her head towards the others who were watching on. She pushed a handshake out towards Ryan, 'Hi!' she beamed, 'Jen!'

He smiled, grateful for her friendly gesture, 'Ryan!'

Jen took off her coat as George thrust a shot into her hand. 'Wow, starting hard are we?' she said with a laugh.

Tilly handed Ryan her phone and pointed him towards the speaker dock, encouraging him to put some music on. Before long their little pre-party was underway.

Tilly stumbled her tipsy self across towards Jen who was sat on the side of her bed. 'You look VERY very pretty tonight Miss Gilmore!' she said with a gleaming smile.

Jen had gone for her usual style of floaty patterned dress, her dark silky hair down, and her stunning brown eyes shining out from beneath her fringe. 'Why thank you!' she said with a smile, reaching her arm up around the teen's waist, sliding down slightly to surreptitiously massage her buttocks, 'you look good enough to eat yourself Miss Evans!' She said, barely louder than a whisper. Her head had been dipped, but she lifted it slightly, her eyes doing the rest as they looked up seductively into Tilly's. She could see her becoming restless so simply gave her bum a pinch and let her hand drop away. Even though she could quite easily have taken Tilly right there and then, she didn't think Tilly's friends would have appreciated the show. Tilly shook her head slowly, pursing her lips at Jen and squinting her eyes knowingly, letting out a deep breath as she tried to relax herself again. She moved her body in front of Jen, turning slowly, and making her way across to the boys, glancing back to see that her teasing had had the right effect. It had, Jen held a subtle grin, her eyes fixed on Tilly's bum. She noticed Tilly turn back, lifting her eyes to her as both of their faces glowed, Jen's grin widening completely having been caught out. She was looking forward to this night out having only been able to enjoy their last experience from behind the bar, but she really didn't know how she was going to control herself around Tilly. They were always flirting and teasing, but she knew that with alcohol fuelling her, Tilly would make this night torturous.

As they piled into a taxi, Jen spoke to the driver. Being the oldest she'd had more experience of drinking, and for the moment she was the most sober. They all bundled out, bounding their way down the streets of Chester excitably until they made it to its most renowned gay club.

'Eeeee!' she shrieked as they headed towards the queue. Jen grinned and slid her arm around the teen's waist, squeezing her in. She was delighted at how excited Tilly was, it was adorable.

She thrust out her ID to the bouncer without having been asked for it, determined that now she was legally allowed to go out into bars, she was going to damn well make sure they wanted to see her ID. Jen just couldn't wipe her smile, and she knew it would ache away at her face all night. She was so in love with this girl, and everything she did just made her love her more.

The four of them made their way to the bar, Ryan stepping up to buy the first round in an attempt to impress George, and make a good impression on his friends. All four of them were already bopping their heads, so they made their way across to the dance floor.

'Jen!?' Came the voice of a slender blonde.

The group all shot around in surprise, and then towards Jen, eager to see who it was and how she knew her. Jen's face dropped, her eyebrows burrowing downwards.

'Err…Hi,' she said, not quite knowing what to do with this situation.

The two women just stood looking at each other awkwardly for a moment before Jen flashed Tilly a half smile and dragged the blonde away forcefully by her forearm.

Tilly and the boys watched on as the pair seemed to be in a heated discussion, Jen shaking her head and flinching her body away as the blonde constantly tried to make contact with her arms.

Tilly could feel a twinge of jealously flaring up in the pit of her stomach. She looked to George and they shared a knowing weak smile. Seconds later Ryan flopped an arm around George's shoulder to prop himself up, as he turned and their eyes met. They looked at each other with an innocence, a shy look of desire, neither wanting to make the first move. Tilly managed a smile before turning back to Jen and taking a deep breath, building up her strength in order to make an appearance. She'd been spurred on by the unknown adoration the boys had displayed towards one another, determined that whoever this lady was, she was not going to get her mits on her woman!

She stormed her way across confidently and said, 'Everything ok?' looking the blonde straight in the face as she did so.

'Yes…Tilly…Its fine…Go back to George and Ryan, I won't be a minute,' Jen said trying to reassure her, but not managing to sound convincing.

'It's ok…I'm fine here!' she said sternly, not taking her focus away the blonde.

The lady dipped her head and laughed beneath her breath creating a pit of rage inside of Tilly. 'I'm sorry, have you got a problem?' she said as the lady lifted her head, and looked straight past her towards Jen with a pitiful expression, 'Really?' was her sarcastic response, a nod in Tilly's direction implying that Jen could do so much better.

'Err excuse me?!' Tilly's raised voice beginning to pick up onlookers as her eyes widened in shock at the unexpected insult.

'Tilly come on…leave it,' Jen said, pulling her back, 'lets go!'

She pulled her away, turning to give the blonde a shake of her head and a look of repulsion.

'Well she was charming!' Tilly said, once she'd been dragged out of earshot.

'Tilly…please,' Jen pleaded.

'Who the hell was that bitch Jen?' she questioned.

Jen dipped her head and took Tilly's hands, making the teen begin to worry about the answer.

'She's my ex Tilly…the one I'd split up with when we first met…do you remember?'

'Ok…right…so what did she want?' Tilly said, beginning to sound more worried than angry, 'does she want you back?'

Jen's face softened into an earnest grin, 'no Tilly…even if she did she couldn't have me,' she ducked herself down slightly searching for Tilly's eyes to meet hers. The red head allowed her eyes to find her, and her grumpy teenage face couldn't help but relax into her gaze.

'It's just the first time we've seen each other since…that's all…you know…one of those awkward meetings!' Jen said trying to reassure her. 'Sounds like she's in town for her friends hen do.'

'Why did you two split up?' Tilly asked, wanting to suss out her competition.

'She…she just wasn't the person I thought she was,' Jen said with a half hearted smile towards Tilly. 'You just met her didn't you? Doesn't that say it all,' she added, watching Tilly as she tried to suppress a smirk.

The red head brought her eyes up into Jen's with apology, 'Sorry…I was really rude and stupid wasn't I!?' she said embarrassed of her jealous temper. 'She was a total bitch to me though right?...I didn't make that up!?'

Jen just smiled at her as she slid her hands around her waist and pulled herself in close to her lips, 'you don't need to say sorry…I know it was awkward…if I'd known she was going to be here…' Jen trailed off and darted her eyes away from Tilly, annoyed that the situation had understandably upset her on her birthday night out. She looked back to her with apology, 'I'm sorry Tilly…shes a complete bitch, yes, and I can't believe she's got in the way of our celebrating!...Do you want to go somewhere else?' she asked, worried having her there would ruin Tilly's night.

'No no, it's ok…she just better just keep out of my way or I swear to god I will swing for her!'

Jen let out a laugh, 'you are so cute when you're angry!' she said, pushing her lips onto Tilly's, feeling her smirking beneath the kiss.

The kiss heightened as their tongues met, but was cut off as the boys barged their way in, 'seriously guys, get a room?!' said George teasingly as they woman looked at each other and sniggered.

'Sorry Georgie, are we offending your precious innocent eyes?' Tilly said jovially.

'OH MY GOD! I love this song!' George suddenly shrieked, grabbing Tilly away from Jen and dragging her off towards the dance floor. Jen and Ryan were left knowingly smiling at their partners, Jen simply head over heels, and Ryan with that flutter in his stomach when you know you've met someone amazing, and it's going to be the beginning of something beautiful.

They four danced and drank the night away until the early hours. Jen's ex made a couple of attempts to get her attention but she was having none of it. She didn't need to look back into the past now, she had the most amazing future right in front of her, and nothing was going to take her eyes away from that…from _her_…from Tilly.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry its been a couple of days - i was away with work again. Greatguest i hope you're ok! *hug*_

'Uuuuuuurrrrrrrrgggghhhhh,' came the deep groaning tones of one seriously hungover 18 year old. 'Whhhyyyyy?!...Whhyy do we do this to ourselves?!' she moaned as she turned over in the bed expecting to see Jen there beside her. The bed was empty, her bag and clothes gone.  
Tilly's half awake brain suddenly flipped and sent her into paranoid overdrive...  
_Shit she's upset with me after last night!_ She thought to herself. _Thats it then. I've fucked this up completely! That bitch has won! I can't believe I was so stupid! Argh! I can't lose her! Not now!  
_She grabbed her phone and tried ringing a few times before leaving a voicemail. She sent a text as well just to cover all bases. She needed to fix this.

_'Jen I'm so sorry. Please call me. Please tell me I haven't fucked this up. I love you! X'_

With the after effects of the alcohol turning her stomach and drilling her head, she felt like a lost cause, her insides now aching in heartbreak as well. _Jen pleeeeaaassseee!_  
She wasn't receiving a reply, and her head started whirring around the events of last night, what she could remember of it! She began playing it out bit by bit, trying to work out what had actually happened, and if Jen would ever forgive her.

…..

Tilly had gone to the bar for another drink, and sat herself down at a table overlooking the dance floor, quietly laughing to herself watching Jen and George dancing like crazy people, with Ryan trying to pretend he didn't know them.

Within minutes an all too familiar face came and sat herself down next to her.

'Hi there!' she said, as Tilly gave her a look of complete dislike. 'I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot earlier,' she continued, Tilly's expression clearly not deterring her from carrying on.

Tilly laughed under her breath at her suggestion that she could have implied anything else from her rude remark earlier, but kept stum, not wanting to engage in any form of conversation with the woman.

'Look, I'm sorry alright…It was weird seeing Jen…We were together a long time, you know,' she persevered.

Tilly was becoming restless, especially having not really heard about Jen's past relationships, yet this woman assumed she would. _How long had they been together?_ She thought to herself. She just raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes in a nod, urging her to leave her alone.

'I can see she still has great taste in women,' she said with a smirk, trying to engage the red-head with a compliment.

'Look…what do you want?' she said sternly, hoping her attitude would get a straight answer out of this woman.

'You're a feisty one aren't you!' she said with a chuckle. 'It was just really nice seeing Jen earlier…brought back a lot of memories,' she said, gazing in Jen's direction.

'Look...I don't know what you're game is, but Jen's not interested, and to be honest neither am I, so excuse me…' she said getting up to leave before hearing the blonde's final statement, 'oh she will be!'

Tilly stopped on the spot, swaying slightly from the amount of alcohol in her, but coherent enough to understand the situation, 'Err excuse me?!...what did you say?!'

The woman laughed under her breath before bringing her eyes up to meet Tilly's, then standing so she was towering slightly above her, her face just inches away from the teen's. She moved her face in closer still before whispering, 'she will be!' before planting a goading kiss on Tilly's lips. She instinctively pulled backwards and pushed her forcefully away by the shoulders. 'Who the hell do you think you are?!' Tilly shouted, but was greeted with a smug smirk which just infuriated her even more. 'Seriously!?...what is your problem?!...Jen doesn't want you…get over it!'

Again the lady smirked, 'well, we'll see about that wont we…we've got a lot of _history_,' she said, as if that gave her some sort of rights to Jen.

Tilly stepped in towards her face before calmly saying, 'you have no idea how much we've gone through to get to now…and you think your little bit of _history_ matters anymore?…I'm afraid to say you're sadly deluded…so why don't you just run alone and fuck up somebody elses life, ok?'

The blonde didn't take too kindly to that, pushing Tilly hard by the shoulders causing her to fall hard into the wall. People started to take notice as the determination on their faces grew into complete anger. The onlookers stepped away as not to get in the middle of it, as Tilly threw herself forwards arms flailing everywhere. The pair were locked, kicking, scratching, punching, slapping, hair pulling, and general scrapping. The onlookers were enjoying it too much to get involved, cheering them along rather than breaking it up, the drama beginning to spread around the club. George suddenly spotted what was going on and ran across shrieking at Jen, who quickly followed.

Bouncers were holding both women apart when George and Jen arrived, the rage on their faces still evident, their eyes still locked in an evil stare.

'What the hell happened?!' Jen shouted, first looking at her ex and then at Tilly, who turned to meet her concerned gaze. Her booze fuelled head was still full of fury, but it began turning into something else as she watched Jen walk towards her, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. 'Oh Tilly…' she said with such trepidation, 'you're bleeding.' Jen began to brush her thumb across her face, the teen leaning in to her touch whilst focussing on her beautiful yet sad eyes.

Jen looked up towards the bouncer, her expression urging him to unhand her so she could take care of her, but he was having none of it. He looked to his colleague and the decision was final, 'you two!...OUT!' he said firmly as the fighting pair were escorted from the premises.

Jen looked to George anxiously. 'You go and find Ryan…you two should stay here and enjoy the rest of the night!...I'll go and sort this out.'

George looked unsure by her suggestion, 'Nooo, we should come!...Tils was in a right state!'

'No look, honestly George…this is my mess…you two have a good night, ok!'

He wasn't convinced, but flashed her a weak smile and told her to text him when they got home and let him know everything was ok. She amiably agreed before trundling after the women, her women, apprehensive about what was going to happen next. What had happened previously?! Neither women had aggressive natures, so what had been said to spark it off?! All she could do was follow and find out.

They were both already outside and standing a few meters apart from each other in silence when Jen arrived.

'What the fuck happened in there?!' Jen said on seeing the pair.

'Jen I'm so sorry…she…she…' Tilly stumbled her way across to the brunette, desperation in her drunken slurs.

'Jen, darlin', she just went for me!...I really don't know how you can be with this…_child_!' the blonde retaliated, making Tilly's blood boil up again and take a defensive step towards her, before Jen grabbed her round the waist to stop her going any further.

'Oy!' she shouted, 'Tilly!...Leave it!'

Tilly just glared at Jen's ex, knowing full well that she was getting just what she wanted, her goading completely provoking her, but she just couldn't help it, she was so angry.

'She seeems to think she's going to get you back Jen…because your hiiistory…is more important than us!' Tilly had moved herself in close to Jen, her words forceful yet clearly fuelled by the adrenalin and alcohol mixed together.

Jen on the other hand had sobered right up and was in complete disbelief at what she was dealing with here. She looked towards her ex who was smugly grinning at her actions, satisfied with the way she'd made Tilly act. Jen watched her for a moment, her calculated, manipulative demeanour showing true. She laughed to herself as both women looked up towards her, puzzled, not sharing the joke. Jen kept her focus on her ex, which sent a pang of worry through Tilly's veins but she stayed silent to see what Jen was going to do.

'You haven't changed a bit, have you,' she finally said addressing her ex. 'You seriously think I'd even consider seeing you again?' Jen was calm and collected on the outside, but her insides were the complete opposite, it was taking everything for her not to swing at her ex herself.

She turned her attention to Tilly, licking her thumb and running it across her blood stricken forehead to try and clean her up a bit, such concern in her face for the pain Tilly had endured.

'This _child…_is more important to me than you _ever_ were…' she said with conviction, casting her head towards her ex as she said it. 'You always think people don't see through you…don't see who you really are…but you're wrong…I see you…and I…_hate_ you,' she said calmly, moving across to her and speaking close to the blonde's face.

He ex flinched at hearing those words come from Jen. She wanted to retaliate, but she had cut through to the core and instantly realised how much she'd hurt Jen in the past. There could never be any coming back from that, especially not now. She simply lifted her tear filled eyes up into Jen's and said sincerely, 'I'm sorry…Jen…I really am.'

Jen's face softened as she the blonde's whole conduct had changed, she could tell that she was apologising for the past and not for Tilly, and she did believe she meant it. It had no bearings on Jen's feelings for her, but it was good to know that she had finally released the past.

She looked back towards Tilly who was just stood swaying, watching on, hoping Jen would return to her, not quite knowing what was real life at the moment and what was a blur. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and wasn't completely sure why, but she could feel pain, not just from her injuries, but deep inside…heartache at the prospect of losing Jen.

The brunette made her way back to Tilly, smiling with such adoration. She was worried for her injuries, and heartbroken for her looking so lost and in distress, mascara running down her cheeks cementing her pain. But Jen couldn't help but smile at the sight before her, a complete mess, but to her, absolutely beautiful. She had had to deal with whatever her ex had said to spark such a reaction, and ultimately she'd fought for her. Jen lifted her hands to Tilly's cheeks, pulling the teens head upwards slightly so their eyes met. She gently stroked her thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the black tears, moving her head in slowly to tenderly kiss her on the lips. She felt Tilly's body melt underneath her which in turn made her heart sing. She pulled away and whispered, 'I love you Tilly…please don't ever forget that!'

….

Tilly's worry had left her exhausted. She'd cried herself out of energy, eventually beginning to drift off again as her body just couldn't handle any more.

She half awoke seconds later to the front door shutting, and soon after heard the jangling of keys being placed on her desk, whilst her own bedroom door closed.

The opposite corner of her quilt raised, and she soon felt the warm embrace of her fully clothed lover snuggling in behind her, kissing the back of her neck as she did so.

'Morning drunkard…how are you feeling this morning? How are your battle scars doing?' Jen said, seemingly unaware of Tilly's torment.

The teen turned over immediately to face Jen, her brain now fully awake and reminding her of her sorrow. Jen suddenly pulled back to focus properly on Tilly's face, instantly aware of her sore red puffy eyes. 'Tilly what's wrong? What's happened?' she said, completely worried.

'I…I thought you'd left me…Are you leaving me?' Tilly said, her eyes beginning to brim again.

'No Tilly!...Of course not!...Why would you think that?' Jen said quickly to reassure her, not quite sure what was going on.

'Last night?...I don't know what happened…and I woke…and you were gone…I'm so sorry Jen, please don't leave me!' she sobbed, her mind still tormented by not knowing what had gone on last night.

'Hey…Ssshh…it's ok,' Jen said, pulling the red head into her arms, 'come on…I love you Tilly, I'm not going anywhere!'

Her words forced Tilly's tears to explode, still from grief but now mostly from relief. She got herself so worked up into believing it was over, her body couldn't cope with the truth.

'Ow Tilly…Ssshh…You really don't remember what happened do you?' She said, knowing Tilly couldn't reply right now. She just held her for a moment, allowing the sobs to subside slightly. 'You gave my bitch of an ex the punch she deserved!' she said with a smirk, hoping it might relax Tilly and lighten the mood. 'I can't believe you thought I'd left you!...I can't believe you'd think I could ever leave you?!...Tilly we're in this together right?...I gave you a promise that I would never hurt you again…and I meant it!' she said softly, kissing Tilly on her forehead.

Tilly lifted her head up to meet Jens, and pouted her lips out for a kiss. Jen just melted and smiled adoringly at her before obliging.

'I'm sorry Jen…I guess I had waaaay too much to drink last night!...My head was a complete blur this morning…I just…I was just so scared…I remember the fight, but nothing after it,' she said, her tone implying she was ashamed for engaging in the tussle.

Jen smiled, reminiscing in the events of the previous night. 'Welllll…we told her where to go…and then I snogged your face off!…That's about gist of it,' Jen said with a smirk, Tilly instantly mirroring it.

'I love you so much Jen!' she said, fully relaxed now and savouring her embrace.

'I love you to…my little knight in shining armour…who knew, eh,' she joked.

The corners of Tilly's mouth began to rise, trying to suppress her grin, 'hey!' she exclaimed, 'I can give as good as I get thank you very much! Especially when some cows trying to steal my woman!' she said, letting her grin spread.

Jen chuckled and went in to kiss her on the lips, 'I'm honoured,' she said jovially, 'but you do realise they'd have a long way to go to prize my heart away from you, don't you!...even an ex!...I have never felt so strongly for anyone…ever…Tilly…I really hope you know that by now,' she said softly as Tilly just gazed adoringly at her in heartfelt appreciation.

'So where did you go this morning? And why didn't you answer my calls?' Tilly asked, remembering what had started off her panic.

'I went to get us some fry up stuff from the shop…I figured you'd need some revitalising this morning and there was nothing in the fridge…I left my phone downstairs in the kitchen,' she said honestly as Tilly just burrowed her head back into Jen's chest, embarrassed that she'd gotten so worked up, and just generally embarrassed by everything to do with last night. Jen just smiled knowingly, kissing the teen on the head and stroking her hair gently, being careful not to catch the scratches on her face. _God I love you!_ Jen thought to herself, completely content, and still completely in love.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey guys, just a shortish one for tonight but hopefully it'll keep you going :) ... on a side note. if you haven't been reading 'Bittersweet Love' by rubenbegone, then I very much urge you to do so. beautifully written, and you definately wont regret it! :)_

The dreaded day had arrived. Tilly and George were stood in the college hall, envelopes in hand. George had applied for fashion courses up and down the country, whilst Tilly's dreams lay with medicine.

Jen had wanted to go in with her to find out the news, but all in all it didn't seem like the best idea. Tilly would be nervous enough without all the teachers and students making comment on their relationship. It was public knowledge, but it would still have been awkward. Jen had waited at the gates for her to return with the news, the news that would change their lives and relationship forever. She obviously wanted Tilly to go to University and fulfil her dreams, she was the most intelligent, caring person she'd ever known, so meticulous, and conscientious…perfect doctor material! But on the other hand, she really didn't want to lose her. What if she met someone else at Uni, someone younger and better? She didn't want to think about it, she knew it was paranoia, but it was hard not to. They would just have to deal with the situation when it came.

'Georgie…do you mind if we open our envelopes outside…with Jen?...It's going to affect her just as much as me and I feel awful leaving her stewing in the car by herself!' Said Tilly, George happily agreeing as they left the college with anticipation. Both teens' stomachs were churning, butterflies of nerves mixed with excitement of future prospects.

Jen saw the pair trundling across to the car and got out with haste, anxious to see what happened. 'Hey! How did you do?' Jen said quickly, lines of worry and angst showing evident across her forehead as she met them halfway.

'I thought I'd open it here with you,' Tilly replied, meeting the brunette with a peck on the lips to calm her nerves. 'You look more nervous than me!' Tilly said jovially as she pulled away. Jen flashed her a weak smile, but that was all she could manage until they knew.

Tilly and George gave each other one last wide eyed 'good luck' smile before they began to rip into their envelopes.

'OH MY GOD! I DID IT!' Shouted George, first to break in and receive his news. The girls grinned, delighted for him! Jen gave him a hug of congratulations, as Tilly continued to open her packet.

'…..So did I!' She finally said as the others waited with eagerness, 'SO DID I!' she shouted again excitably, a huge grin beginning to form across her face as the news began to sink in. 'I got into Cambridge!' She shouted.

George jumped at her and grabbed her into a hug. 'OH MY GOD TILS!...AAHHHH!' He shrieked in excitement. The pair jumped around, their angst completely turned to elation.

Jen's heart had stopped for a moment as Tilly had spoken. Everything after that had become a blur. She could see them jumping before her, but they seemed like they were moving in slow motion. The emptiness of loss had hit her like a bullet, taking away her oxygen supply, leaving her utterly motionless and speechless. She tried to form a smile as Tilly turned her attention to her, excitably flinging her arms around Jen's neck and forcefully pushing her lips against hers. 'I did it Jen!...Can you believe it?!' she said, her tone still full of joy.

'Yes…of course…there was no doubt,' she uttered, her words coming out no louder than a whisper. She'd wanted to sound thrilled for Tilly, but she couldn't muster that strength, it was like her body and mind had been taken over for the time being.

'Jen…?' Tilly asked, to no response, 'Jen!...Are you ok?' she tried again, concerned by Jen's behaviour.

The rise in Tilly's voice snapped Jen back into reality and her eyes met her red head's worried gaze. 'Sorry…Tilly, I'm sorry…I was somewhere else then!...Well done you!' she said trying to force a smile and a more excited tone of voice, not wanting Tilly to see her anguish. Tilly smiled as Jen returned to her, pushing in again for another tender kiss, their lips parting and re-meeting softly as Jen brought her hands up around Tilly's back, pulling her in tightly, not ever wanting to let go...let _her_ go. 'Err Jen…kinda need room to breathe!?' Tilly uttered, forcing her words out in one single breath. Jen smiled softly and released her grip a little, not realising how tightly she'd been holding her.

'I'm really proud of you Miss Evans,' Jen said sincerely, pulling her in for another kiss. Of course she was pleased for her, but the implications of this would be hard to get her head around. She was finding it hard already, also a little hurt that Tilly was so excited when she must have known that it meant leaving Jen behind.

Tilly beamed continuously on the way back in the car, phoning relatives, and chatting away with George about their new lives. All Jen could do was sit quietly, half listening, half playing it out in her head, watching her life slipping away. How would she cope with Tilly so far away?!

They dropped George off at his before making their way back to Tilly's. Her parents were both out at work but they went off upstairs anyway, Tilly's room was _their_ space, their haven.

'Are you ok Jen?...You've hardly said two words all day,' Tilly said, questioning Jen's mood.

'Yeah…I'm just…processing I guess,' Jen replied glumly.

'Processing?' Tilly said.

'Yeah…You know…You're going to leave…It's hard to take in Tilly,' Jen snapped, not meaning it to come out so harshly.

Tilly's face dropped instantly. 'Ow Jen…It'll be alright…We'll sort it out!' she said trying to sound reassuring, but not knowing herself what they could do. She'd been too busy being excited about her results to think about the implications just yet.

Jen flashed her a weak smile, 'Yeah…I know…Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down today…You've done so well! You deserved those amazing grades!...I want you to go, I really do…I just really don't want you to at the same time!' she said, her grin widening slightly, but without happiness.

Tilly came across and slid her arms around Jen's waist, pulling their bodies together. 'We'll deal with this…ok…I feel the same…and I definitely don't want to lose you or screw this up…I love you above everything else ok!' she said calmly and sincerely, the words resonating in Jen's mind, relaxing her into Tilly's embrace, hoping desperately that what she said would be true.

'But how though Tilly?...Cambridge is miles away…I'll miss you so much!...I almost feel like I miss you right now, yet you're here in front of me!' Jen mumbled over Tilly's shoulder as they hugged.

Tilly grinned at Jen's concern before pulling out of the embrace and moving in close to her lips, her eyes focussed in Jen's, 'come with me!?' she said, hoping Jen would say yes, but the brunette just dipped her head with a gloomy expression.

'I can't Tilly…' she said, pausing for thought. 'I'd love to!...But how could I?!...You'll be in halls for the first year, and I have no money!...Everything I earn at the moment is going to Diane for all the rent I've missed…I barely have enough to live on…and finding a job would be horrendous…nobody will give me the time of day with my criminal record…its hopeless Tilly…I need to get some money saved before I could even consider coming down.'

Tilly's face dropped again, the realisation of it setting in, 'But…What will we do?!' she said, worry spreading across her words.

'I really don't know Tilly,' replied Jen, both women left silent and sickened at the prospect of life without one another. 'I really don't know.'


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry guys...its getting harder to think up ideas now! i'll keep at it, although i'm swanning off on holiday in a few days so i may not update for a little while :/ soorrrryyyy! ... greatguest - fabulous! haha! ..._

Tilly was boxing up her stuff, Uni just a couple of days away. Both her parents and Jen were going to drive down with her as she had a lot to take, and they all wanted to see her settled in. _The joys of over protective parents,_ Tilly mused. She'd much rather just go alone with Jen, she wanted to make a good impression on her house mates after all, and waving off parents would be hideously embarrassing.  
As the day went on, boxes were stacking up, and Tilly's room was beginning to look bare and unrecognisable, every essence of Tilly packed away for its new life in Cambridge. Jen had come round to help her pack, and the pair were joking and teasing all afternoon, yet deep down both of them feeling their insides churning with the thought of being without one another.

'We'll be ok won't we Jen?' Tilly asked, voicing her concern rather than bottling it up. 'You will come and visit all the time right?...and I'll come home…every weekend!...and after a while you can come and move to Cambridge with me?' There was an awkward pause as Jen's mind whirred. 'Jen?!' Tilly asked again, anxiety setting in the longer Jen took to reply.

All the brunette could muster was, 'yeah…' trailing off, her mind clearly thinking more, but her mouth not speaking it.

'Jen, what's going on in that head of yours?' said Tilly, knowing full well what Jen was like with opening up, 'just tell me!'  
Jen hesitated again before beginning, 'I really don't know what you want me to say Tilly...I mean…short of winning the lottery...or...or I don't know…trying to sell Liam's body to the highest bidder! I'm pretty much screwed!...Stuck here in a dead end job, without you, while you're off having the best time of your life...' said Jen, managing to hold back tears until she'd finished, drops now trailing silently down her cheeks.  
Tilly moved in close and cupped her face, brushing away her tears with her thumbs. Her heart broke at the sight of Jen so upset before her...because of Uni, because of her.  
She hesitated for a moment, taking in all of Jens sorrow, 'I won't go...' she said with complete sincerity, her voice full of concern.  
Jen lifted her eyes to meet Tilly's on hearing those words, the words she so desperately wanted to hear, even though they were empty, she wouldn't allow them to be true even though Tilly had meant it.  
'No Tilly...this is your time...I wouldn't let you do that, you know I wouldn't...I'm sorry, I'm just finding it really hard,' said Jen earnestly.  
'Nothing means more to me than you Jen!...The best time of my life was when I met you! And all of the time we've had after that!...If you don't want me to go, I wont...or I could try and transfer to Hollyoaks or somewhere nearer so I wouldn't need to leave?!'  
Jen smiled as she watched Tilly's cogs turning, desperately trying to think up new ideas, but inside she was breaking, 'Tilly...No!' was all she could muster, as the red head trailed off and looked deep into Jens eyes, consumed with guilt and torment, and deep down the knowledge that there was no way to make this better.

'Cambridge is where you need to be for this...I would never stand in the way of that...living away is half the fun of Uni, I'd never make you stay,' Jen said, pausing for a moment, 'you need to experience it all...and not have me holding you back,' she said, another onset of tears starting to fall.  
'What are you saying?' said Tilly, in complete disbelief of what Jen seemed to be suggesting, 'are you breaking up with me?'  
There was an awkward pause, as a hesitant Jen finally broke the silence, 'Tilly...'  
'No Jen, don't you dare!...What the hell?!...What was all that bollocks with the ring you got me for my birthday?! Forever, you said!...So don't you dare do this to me!...We're in this together, and we'll bloody well figure out a way to make this work, ok!...I won't lose you Jen! No way!' said Tilly, forcefully reminding her brunette of what matters.  
All Jen could muster was, 'I'm sorry, I don't want to hold you back…I don't want you to miss out on things because you want to come home to me...I...'  
Tilly pushed her finger onto Jen's lips to stop her flow before saying, 'and you think me being there completely heartbroken and missing you more cos I can't have you is going to be a better option?!.. Seriously?!...We've come through bigger problems than a bit of a distance...We'll manage!...You're my rock, if I don't have you then I definitely won't be able to do it, you hold me together, not back!'  
Jen flashed her a weak smile but 'I'm sorry…' was all she could utter.  
Tilly pushed her lips onto Jens before pulling back to say, 'would you please stop worrying...I can't believe you just tried to end this!...Do you want to end this?' she added, paranoia unsettling her thoughts.

'No…of course not!...I just…I wanted to do the right thing…for you,' said Jen, swashing her palm across her own face to wipe away her teary cheeks.

'The right thing for me Jen is you!...Don't you ever do that to me again!...Ok?!' Tilly said in response, staring deep into Jen's eyes so she knew she meant it, both brimming with tears, trying to hold them back.

All Jen could do was pull the teen in towards her and hold her body tightly against hers, muffling 'I love you,' into Tilly's shoulder.

…..

A couple of days later they were all packed up and ready to go. Tilly went with Jen, as her parents drove down separately. It was a 3 and a half hour journey, and all Jen could think about was the distance. She was trying to be cheery for Tilly's sake, but deep down she was breaking, bored of driving, but desperately not wanting the journey to end as they'd have reached Tilly's destination.

Tilly had seemed excitable all day, and so she should have, Jen could remember her own arrival at halls, the beginning of a new adventure. The problem was that this would be a new beginning just for Tilly. Jen knew that the teen would soon grow out of her, grow apart from her, and all she could do was sit back and watch it unfold, helpless. She could feel tears beginning to rise, her eyes welling up. She pulled her sunglasses down from the top of her head to cover her sorrow, Tilly none the wiser as she bobbed along to the booming radio, still bubbling in anticipation.

That was it, they'd arrived, her parents not far behind them.

'This looks beautiful love!' said her mum as she scanned their surroundings, Tilly just beaming with excitement.

She went to speak to the on-site staff and returned with an information pack and a set of keys, directing her family towards her building.

Tilly's room was surprisingly large, a shared bathroom and kitchen area just along the corridor.

Her team of helpers bundled all of her things into her room, as Tilly began unpacking, and making the space her own. Jen couldn't help but stop and gaze at her before returning to the car for the next load, Tilly seemed really happy, yet Jen felt like she was dying inside. She melted to see Tilly enjoying decorating her room, but she couldn't help her stomach churning at the idea that Tilly wasn't going to miss her half as much as she was, why was she not showing any sort of sadness about this!?

Tilly's parents said their goodbyes as the evening drew in, her mum trying to hold back tears as she hugged her.

Other students were beginning to arrive with their own car loads, and Jen was conscious that she probably ought to leave Tilly to it as well, let her make friends and settle herself in.

'I probably better go as well Tilly…' she said softly as she passed her a pile of flattened cardboard boxes, 'I'm sure you'll want to go and introduce yourself to people.'

Tilly stuck out her bottom lip, 'oww!...I don't want you to go!...Can't you stay? At least for tonight?' she said.

Jen dipped her head as she felt a rush of emotion ride over her, her eyes beginning to water again. This time Tilly could see it. She'd been studying the brunettes face for a sign of her wanting to stay, she hadn't expected tears.

'Jen?' she said, moving forwards and lifting Jen's head gently by her chin, 'hey…what's going on?'

Jen couldn't hold it in, as soon as she saw Tilly's concerned eyes looking into hers, she burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. All Tilly could do was pull her in and hold her tightly, stroking her hair. 'Shhhh…It's ok…' she said softly, kissing Jen's head now and again.

When the break-down had finally subsided, Jen lifted her eyes to meet Tilly's again as the teen said, 'I thought it was meant to be me who cries? Being left here all on my lonesome,' a smirk spreading across her face as she tried to brighten the mood, knowing Jen would tell her what had just happened when she was ready.

'God…sorry…' Jen said, embarrassed at her outburst. She blew out a big exhale of air, wiping her face with her palms. 'That has totally wiped me out!' she said with a weak smile, trying to pull herself back to normal. 'I should get going…'

Tilly looked at her blankly before questioning her, 'erm?!...are you not going to tell me what that was just about?!'

'Oh I'll be fine, don't worry, you know I'm an emotional train wreck,' Jen said, trying to pass over it.

'Jen!...would you just tell me…please!' said Tilly, exasperated at Jen's constant bottling.

'I just…' she paused, unsure if she should say how she really felt, 'I just…feel like this is goodbye…' she lowered her head, distraught that she could feel like that, battling between her rational thoughts and her knowledge of University life.

Tilly's eyes began to tear up as she stood speechless, unable to comprehend the idea.

'Do you not feel like that?' Jen said as Tilly hadn't replied. 'You've been so happy all day, I just don't see you wanting to be with me once you've settled in to life here…I feel like I need to let you go…set you free to do this…'

Tilly took a sharp intake of breath as Jen's words cut deep to the core. 'I will never feel like that...we spoke about this the other day…and actually I was trying to enjoy our last day together, and not dwell on this evening when you'd have to leave…I'm not happy Jen…I'm breaking…and now you're trying to break up with me again!...you're just putting up barriers to stop this hurting, but it will just hurt 10 times more if you do this!...I have no doubt in my mind that we can get through this, we live in the 21st century Jen, we have phones and webcams and means to get to each other…how can you say you think this is goodbye!?'

Jen was processing, still torn. 'I just can't compete with this Tilly,' she said, completely dejected.

'Why does it have to be a competition? Why can't you just trust me, and believe me when I say that I love you, and that I can't be without you…It you leave me over this then I am dropping out and coming straight home to be with you, so theres your options!'

Jen's face brightened slightly as she tried to pull herself out of the state she'd gotten herself into. Her mind had completely gone into overdrive, thinking up scenarios that hadn't even happened yet, bringing up her past as though it would re-play out that way. She hadn't even thought that maybe it would actually be ok, that their love was strong enough to withstand the distance, and the new people that Tilly would meet. She'd always been insecure that Tilly deserved someone so much better, someone that didn't have to hide their relationship from the beginning, someone closer to her age who wasn't afraid to show their feelings. Jen had constantly been amazed that Tilly would choose her, and as she reminisced over the past year or so, she couldn't help but smile. She was bringing herself back into reality, back into her normal, sane frame of mind.

She immediately grabbed Tilly and passionately pushed their lips together, the kiss heightening as their tongues entwined and Jen's hands began to wander down Tilly's back towards her bum. Tilly smiled beneath the kiss as this could only mean that Jen had come to her senses. Things were heating up when they were disturbed by a knock at the door. They pulled apart instantly and looked at each other quizzically before Tilly went to answer it.

'Hi there!' came a bubbly female voice, a slender brunette making her way in, 'Oh hi!' she added on noticing Jen. 'I'm Jess, room next door!' she said, gesturing the direction.

'Ah great! Hi! Tilly!' the red head replied, 'and this is Jen…my girlfriend,' she said, beaming a smile across to her, Jen mirroring it as Tilly had publically made it known to her first housemate within seconds.

The neighbour looked slightly surprised, but it didn't throw her and she invited them both out for drinks with the rest of the housemates to get introduced.

Since Jen had calmed down she'd agreed to stay the night, and Tilly had been introducing them both to everyone all night as a couple, which made Jen feel so much more at ease. She felt like maybe she could be a part of this new adventure as well. They had a great night getting to know everyone, but were glad to get back to the room after such a long day, Jen exhausted from her earlier break-down.

As soon as they got in Jen was fiddling with the back of her necklace to try and take it off as Tilly walzed her way over and slid her hands around her waist from behind, nuzzling into her neck which caused a slight scream. Jen turned immediately to stop the tickling sensation in her neck, completely beaming at Tilly, the smile that could melt her everytime. The red head beamed back and pushed her lips onto Jen's before saying, 'I love you so much!...I had a really good night, did you?...I loved showing you off!' she said with a smirk, causing Jen's grin to widen as she gazed adoringly into Tilly's eyes.

'I love you to!...I'm so sorry for earlier Tilly, I didn't think you'd need me anymore…' she trailed off, trying not to go back over it all again, simply wanting to apologise.

Tilly chuckled, 'I will always need you Jen…please don't ever think that...you're everything to me!'

'And you are to me,' said Jen with a sincere smile.

'When you go home I want you to look at that painting I got you from Keswick!...that moment in time…that feeling…that doesn't stop, whether I'm in your arms, or miles away...I…Love…You!' she said, kissing her between the last three words.

Jen couldn't do anything but smile, pulling Tilly into her embrace, stroking her back and squeezing her tightly. 'I love you to Miss Evans…so very much!' she said, bringing their emotional day right back to how it should be, just them and their unconditional love for each other. They kissed again, which quickly heated up and lead to the christening of her bed, the pair finally left exhausted, and naked, their bodies tightly entwined in the single bed. Jen snuggled into Tilly from behind, kissing her neck softly as she felt the teen heavy breathing beneath her, already fast asleep. Jen smiled to herself, in complete disbelief that she nearly ruined this, yet again. _Seriously Jen…Sort yourself out!_ She thought to herself as she nestled into Tilly's back, _stop running, and bloody well fight for this…for her!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey guys! I have returned :) not a brilliant chapter, sorry, i clearly need to get back in the swing of it..._

Jen had gotten up and left early, Tilly rising with her to see her off, both women trying to hold back tears in the uncertainty of when they could see each other next. They were however content that whatever happens, they'd get through it together.  
Jen mouthed 'I love you' to her red head through the car window before starting up the engine, Tilly smiling and flashing her a small gentle wave, mouthing the words back sincerely.  
That was it. Tilly was left standing alone, unsure of where to go from here. She'd only just seen Jen, yet she missed her already, how was she going to cope without her so close?!  
'Morning!' came the chirpy voice of her neighbour, Jess. 'You're up early!' she said as Tilly turned to face her, 'oh gosh, are you ok?' Jess added having now seen Tilly's raw teary cheeks.  
Tilly looked into her eyes before completely breaking down in front of her. Jess moved in to comfort her, forgetting polite new neighbourly etiquette, and instinctively wrapping her arms around her. Tilly was glad of the support, but her kindness and sympathetic soft tones only made her more emotional.  
She eventually calmed down and Jess suggested they head back to their dorm for a coffee and a chat.  
Tilly was touched, and felt at ease with jess, her kind eyes full of consideration and trust.  
They spent the morning sharing stories, Tilly laying out the complete story of her and Jen, Jess listening intently with complete understanding.  
'I'm amazed Tilly!...That is so beautiful…I can't believe you both managed to get through all that…No wonder you're upset, it's probably like losing your left arm!?'  
Tilly laughed, 'yeah, I just hope she can stick with me through this!...She has a habit of running when the going gets tough.'  
'Maybe in the past Tilly, but with court and everything, I think she proved how she feels...it was plain for everyone to see last night. You two were so cute. I'm totally jealous of what you have!' said jess with a sincere smile, Tilly mirroring it, knowing full well she was the luckiest woman in the world.  
'Shit! What's the time?!...I've got this induction thing at half 1!...Sorry I'm gonna have to go and get ready!' Tilly said, hastily getting up to leave Jess' room.  
Jess chuckled, 'no probs, I've got my own meeting later on. Good luck!'  
'Thank you!' replied Tilly, grabbing a hold of the door before turning back towards Jess, 'Thank you for this morning!' she added, 'I really needed that!' She flashed her a smile as Jess nodded in appreciation. 'Anytime!' she replied as Tilly smiled and made her way back to her own room.  
She checked her phone to find 4 missed calls from Jen. _Shit_!  
She wanted to call back but was running so late. She grabbed a shower with the full intention of phoning back afterwards, but by then she'd completely forgotten and dashed out to find the building in which her course induction meeting would be held.

Jen had sat motionless for most of the journey, her eyes brimming, and the odd tear escaping without her noticing. Her eyes were fixed on the road, but her mind was elsewhere. Last night had dimmed her fears, but it didn't take away today's empty feeling of loss. When she'd finally made it home Diane had left her a note saying there were left-overs for her in the fridge, but the thought of eating turned her stomach. The only thing that could ease this feeling was Tilly, yet ironically she was the cause of it. She grabbed her phone, calling just to say hello, anything just to hear her reassuring voice. No answer. She tried a few times but to no avail. It didn't help her mood at all, resigning herself to call in sick at the club, before taking herself straight up to the comfort of her bed, cuddling into her quilt as silent tears soaked down into her pillow.  
She'd eventually managed to drop off, but woke exhausted in the early evening, her puffy eyes laying evident to the torture she was feeling. Her head was banging, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes again and forget the world around her. She snapped them open again thinking of Tilly, grabbing her phone in the hope she'd heard from her. Nothing. _Why hasn't she got back to me yet? Not even a text!_ She thought to herself, her mind beginning to whir with irrational thoughts.  
She contemplated leaving it, telling herself the ball was in Tilly's court, but pulled herself together and opted for composing a text instead. She had made a promise to herself, and Tilly, that she was going to fight for them, so childish stubbornness was no longer an option.

_'Hey you. Everything ok? What's been happening your end? Miss you JX'  
_  
The reply didn't come until another couple of hours. Jen had by this time managed to drag herself out of bed to join Diane watching TV downstairs.

_'Heeey. I'm so sorry, been a manic day. May have broken down when you left. Jess had the job of consoling me. Then I was late for induction, and have been signing up for things at the fair afterwards. Crazy busy day! I'm sorry. Free for a phone call? xTx'_

Jen smiled on the arrival of Tilly's text, instantly ashamed of the paranoid thoughts she'd had earlier in the day. She did trust Tilly, but her mind was in overdrive, not knowing quite how to handle the situation at all.  
She excused herself from the lounge and headed upstairs briskly, tapping buttons and initiating the call tone.  
Tilly answered within a few rings, and Jen beamed at hearing her voice, all sadness and emptiness washed away instantly.  
'Hello you,' was all Tilly had said, yet Jen's heart had melted. 'Hello yourself,' Jen replied through her earnest grin.  
Tilly went on to tell her all about her day, apologising for not calling back.  
'Ooh, and guess what?...I signed up for an art club!' Tilly said excitedly.  
'Oh brilliant, I'm glad, you should definitely keep up with that, you're a very talented artist Miss Evans!'  
'Yeah, I thought it would be a good release seeing as my course is going to be hard going...I can't believe how much work they're proposing to cram into this first few weeks!' Tilly replied, thinking back to the afternoon's induction meeting.  
'Welcome to University Tilly,' Jen said with a chuckle.  
'Oy! We'll have less of that!...It all sounded really interesting actually. I'm looking forward to the first lecture next week.'  
Jen smiled at her enthusiasm. She knew Tilly wouldn't have a problem with hard work, she thrived on it.  
'Oh Jen, sorry I'm going to have to go, Jess is knocking, we're all going for drinks again tonight,' Tilly said hastily. 'Oh ok. Have a good night!' Jen replied, her enthusiastic tone not quite evident.  
Tilly had noticed and immediately said, 'I love you! I wish you were here!' trying to reassure Jen that she had nothing to worry about.  
Jen smiled weakly before simply saying, 'miss you.'  
Tilly exhaled slowly, her eyes beginning to brim slightly but trying to hold them back not wanting to break down on Jess again in a few moments.  
Jen heard to door knock again on the other end, 'go on, don't keep your friends waiting.'  
'Owwww,' was Tillys reply before Jen cut her off, 'I'll speak to you later on. Have a really good night...I love you!'  
'I love you to!'  
She made her way towards the door as she heard to click of Jen ending their call. Saddened, she took a deep breath, took one last glance in the mirror to check her watery eyes, and whipped open the door. She was met by 3 of her housemates, all smiling and inviting themselves in.  
'You took your time!' Jess said with a smirk.  
Tilly laughed, 'yeah sorry, phone call!'  
Jess gave her a considerate knowing look, to which Tilly nodded and smiled appreciatively, reassuring Jess that she was ok.  
They all spent some time going over their days, the clubs they'd signed up for etc, the boys having put their names down for ridiculous ones just for a laugh. They eventually headed to the student union bar and made the most of the cheap drinks. Tilly didn't have anything on for the next few days so she was safe in the knowledge that a hangover wouldn't get in the way of anything.

_'Missess Gilmoe. Dud you know youare th most beautifful person I know?!'_

__Jen stirred and picked her phone up from her bedside table, squinting at the bright light of the screen as she smiled reading Tilly's text.

_'Is someone a bit drunk Miss Evans? JX'_

_'Mayyb, maybe not?! xxxxx'_

_'I think that answers my question ;) good night then is it? JX'_

_'Yess bu it woulld be bettr if you qere here! Get bac herev now thank you! xxx'_

__Jen chuckled at her little drunken messages.

_'I wish I could I really do. You go and enjoy your night, be safe! JX'_

_'ooooooowwwwww! Youre so meeaaan to me!'_

_':) I love you JX'_

_'No! Im being madd at yoh! Stop that!'_

_'You couldn't be mad at me...'_

Jen sent the text then turned her phone to take a photo of herself snuggled in bed, bottom lip stuck out in an innocent sad face. Send.

_':o nope! Not evsn that incrediblly cute picturs can get aoundme! I need you hwer please!'_

Tilly hit send then instantly sent another, _'owwwww! I mis that litle sleepy face so much xxxxxxx sorry I woke yyou! Go bac to sleep'_

Jen chuckled, _'I knew that'd do the trick ;) Miss you to! Enjoy your night and I'll speak to you tomorrow. I'll try and resist calling at the crack of dawn as I imagine your head won't enjoy that :) Love you JX'_

_'My head will be fine thank yoi very much. I am completly sober! Good night Miss Gilmotr. Sweet dreams xxxxxxxx'_

With that, Jen smiled again and placed her phone back on the night stand, pleased Tilly was thinking of her, and feeling a lot better than she had that morning. This was going to be totally doable!...she hoped!


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys! Sorry, I keep getting distracted away from writing! ... I hope this makes up for it ;) ... Not happy about the latest Hollyoaks Jelly spoiler! I fear it'll be the end! :( sad, sad_ times!

The rest of the week passed by slowly, followed by the next. Tilly had spent the time partying and socialising with her new housemates and the odd new acquaintance from her course meetings. Jen on the other hand was plodding her way through every day, lost without Tilly, and bored by her repetitive empty life, a lack of true friends, and a job she had to just put up with.

Tilly had vowed to come home every weekend, but she had such a busy schedule for the first couple of weeks with things she needed to attend and sort out in readiness for her course beginning, she just couldn't do it.

It was a Friday night and Jen was off work, spending the evening moping in her room, watching her phone in the hope she'd have a message come through, or a phone call, something to tell her that Tilly hadn't forgotten about her. They'd been texting and calling each other throughout the couple of weeks, but with Tilly having such a hectic calendar, Jen was feeling a little bit neglected. She wanted to be happy for Tilly and let her enjoy the experience. She'd been to University and completely knew how great the first few weeks were, but she just couldn't shake this feeling, the same feeling of loss she had when she was at Cambridge helping Tilly unpack.

Jen completely zoned out, lost in her thoughts, lost in the image of her red-head. She sat herself down at her desk, her gaze still fixated on the mobile lying on her bed. Although she was in her own little world, she heard the faint sound of the doorbell, and Diane's welcoming tones. If she was feeling in any way sociable she might have gone out to see who it was, but she was in no mood for company. A few seconds later there was a knock on her bedroom door. Her eyebrows furrowed downwards in annoyance as she let out a short-lived sigh. 'Tilly?!' she exclaimed, her frown well and truly turning upside down! 'What are you doing here? You..' Jen was cut off as the teen had closed the door behind her and made her way across to her brunette. She'd thrown her bag onto the bed, and straddled her legs across Jen on the chair. Her lips had met Jen's immediately, all words lost in their kiss. Jen brought her hands up Tilly's back and squeezed her in tightly, completely melting beneath their embrace. Tilly's arms had been flung around Jen's neck, her fingers circling through the brunettes silky hair. Their tongues entwined as they both felt a shot run through their bodies. Tilly pulled away with a big grin on her face, looking deep into Jen's eyes. 'I just couldn't wait any longer,' Tilly said, slightly out of breath from their heated kiss. 'I have missed you _so_ much!' she added, before moving in again. Jen pushed her backwards before their lips met, her face full of complete delight. She took in all of the teens face, shooting her gaze between her glistening blue eyes, and her rosy lips. 'I cannot tell you how happy I am that you're here right now!' she finally said, their eyes locked on one another. They both smiled sincerely, happy to be back in one another's arms after two weeks apart. Tilly moved forwards and lingered her lips just in front of Jen's long enough to whisper, 'I love you,' before softly biting Jen's bottom lip, and instigating a gentle kiss. She could feel Jen's lips tense as she smiled beneath their kiss, Tilly's heart racing and encouraging her to go on. The kiss heightened and both women began moving against each other's touch.

Jens hands began roaming their way around Tilly's back, one pushing itself up under her top, the other gently caressing her neck before rising further to grasp her hair. Tilly felt a rush bolt through her, pushing her head backwards, causing their lips to part. Jen pulled away to focus on the teen and check she was ok. Tilly just dipped her head back again and smirked, Jen's face softening as the corners of her mouth pinched upwards. 'God Jen!...Seriously!...How do you do this to me?!' Tilly uttered through quickened breaths. Jen's smirk grew, 'I haven't done anything...yet!' She replied teasingly as Tilly mirrored her grin and leant in to kiss her again.  
Jen slid her hands down around Tillys back to grope her bum before slipping them around to the front and lifting the teen's top, slowly trailing her finger tips across her bare skin as she did so. She could feel Tilly shiver with the sensation, and pulled her lips away to begin soft kisses along her collar bone. The red-head straightened up and arched her back so both bodies were in close proximity. Her top was lifted over her head as Jen continued kissing her neck and shoulders. Tilly could feel herself beginning to throb, gripping tightly onto Jen's hair before sliding one hand down Jen's front to massage her breasts. Jen's body jolted in reaction, unhooking Tilly's bra, and trailing her hands down across her breasts before following with her tongue, biting her nipples softly as she swirled around them. Her hands continued moving downwards, gripping Tilly's thighs, before taking her touch into her desire, pushing hard into the heat through her trousers. Tilly let out a slight moan as she gripped onto Jen's head, the brunette still teasing her breasts as she touched her. Her jeans were unbuttoned slowly before Jen pushed a hand down inside. Tilly's heart rate quickened and her breaths became more erratic. The brunette swirled her fingers around Tilly's silky folds as the teen began moving against her touch. The chair was squeeking with their passion, and Jen couldn't help but smirk, completely content by the situation she found herself in. Tilly suddenly shot forward and grabbed the back of the chair, her rhythm now quickened, and her movement more forceful. Jen could feel Tilly's body beginning to shake, before a cry of ecstasy escaped the teen's lips. Her rhythm slowed before subsiding, and Jen pulled her hand away. They gazed adoringly at one another as Tilly caught her breath. 'God I've missed you!' said the red-head before pushing their lips together. She could feel Jen smile beneath it, which in turn caused her own lips to tense. She pulled back to observe her face, the brunette completely overcome by love.  
Tilly pushed up off the chair and watched as Jen's expression altered, saddened that Tilly was getting up. However, it was quickly washed away as the teen took Jen's hand and encouraged her to stand.  
Tilly leaned in to kiss Jen tenderly on the lips, both bodies pressed up against one another.  
Jen slid her hands down Tilly's back to her buttocks, pulling her in closer is she did so, sending a bolt of lust through them both as their groins met.  
Tilly lifted her arms around Jen's neck again, and wound her fingers through her silky brown locks, tongues entwining, and heartbeats quickening again. Tilly quickly drew back and turned the pair, forcefully pushing Jen away so she fell onto the bed. Jen couldn't help but grin as her knees buckled and her elbows hit the mattress. Her mouth opened in surprise she let out a gasp, 'Miss Evans!'  
Tilly immediately climbed on top of her, assuming her straddling position, cupping Jen's face and kissing her passionately.  
She could feel Jen lifting off the bed, trying to reach her body above, but the teen just teased by lifting herself slightly. She softly nibbled on Jen's bottom lip as her hands wandered their way down her body, tearing off clothing as they went. As their lips parted Tilly softly whispered, 'I love you,' before kissing her way down Jen's torso and immediately into her wet desire. Jen's back arched and her hands came down to meet Tilly's head, her fingers entwining in Tilly's hair as she pushed her head gently further into her desire. Her hips were rhythmically thrusting against her tongue, and before long her gasping stepped up a gear as the sensation of Tilly inside her took over. Her stomach lurched and her body shook, and before long she let out a scream in ecstasy, unable to dim to volume for the sake of Diane downstairs.  
Jen let out a completely satisfied breath of air, her body now limp and weakened. Tilly brought her head up to meet Jen's adoring gaze, and simply smiled back at her. She came up to lie next to her brunette, her arm across her chest meeting her face, stroking her cheek tenderly. Jen shivered at her gentle touch and turned to meet her eyes. 'I love you Tilly...I can't tell you how much I've been missing you,' she said, her eyes darting away after the last statement, ashamed at herself for not being stronger to deal with it.  
Tilly just smiled and said, 'I know exactly how much, because I've been living this to you know.'  
The corners of Jen's mouth rose slightly, but she couldn't shake the idea that it wasn't quite true. Tilly had so much going on, she wouldn't have had time to be thinking about Jen, or waiting for her contact as she'd been doing. She felt completely stupid, yet utterly helpless. _Why can't I just be happy for her?_ She thought to herself as she looked back into her eyes. _How has she broken me down to this?! I used to be so strong!_  
Tilly smiled, watched Jen's cogs turning. 'What's going on in there Miss Gilmore?...You better not be freaking out again?' she said jovially with an air of seriousness.  
Jen kept her glassy stare, unsure of what to say, her face having already given her away.  
'I...Sorry...I guess I just zoned out,' she attempted.  
'Jen!?' Tilly said sternly, knowing her brunette all too well.  
Jen let out a mixture of sigh and chuckle knowingly, before endeavouring to respond, 'I'm just amazed by what you've done to me that's all...a year or two ago I could never have contemplated feeling like this...you are constantly on my mind, and this distance is killing me!'  
Tilly smiled, 'well I for one am glad I managed to rip down your defences Miss Gilmore...they didn't half get in the way!' she said, stretching up for a peck on the lips, 'it'll get easier...I swear!...It's got to!...I'll be dropping out if it doesn't!'  
'Oh no you won't missy, we'll have none of that sort of talk thank you!...I just need to get a grip that's all...and maybe some direction of my own,' Jen said, pulling herself together with optimism.  
'Well that's a coincidence actually, cos I know just the direction for you to head...South!' Tilly said with a smirk, obviously meaning Cambridge. However, Jen suddenly lept up onto her knees and brought her body over Tilly's, leaning in for a quick kiss before saying, 'I hoped you'd say that,' with a smirk. She pinned Tilly onto her back, and parted the teen's legs. Biting her lip she seductively smiled at the red-head before trailing her tongue from her collar bone right down until it began circling through her silky folds. Tilly gasped at the initial touch, her breath gradually heightening as the speed quickened. Before long she was shuddering beneath Jen, her hands tightly gripping Jen's shoulders as her head flew back onto the pillow. 'Jesus Christ Jen!' she exclaimed as Jen moved back up the bed to meet her. She innocently looked at the teen before dipping her mouth to one side and saying, 'oh soorrrry...you meant Cambridge didn't you?...my mistake...sorry about that!' Tilly tried to suppress her smirk but it couldn't help but escape, 'oh it's quite alright Miss Gilmore...no harm done!'  
Both women chuckled as Jen resumed her position lying on the bed next to Tilly.  
'Any plans tomorrow?' Tilly said. 'Thought we could do something?...Day trip?'  
Jen lifted her eyes to Tilly's, ecstatic that she wasn't going to be leaving again immediately. 'Sounds perfect,' she said softly, snuggling into Tilly's chest as the teen's arm wrapped itself around her in a protective cuddle. Tilly kissed the top of Jen's head and felt her smile causing her to do the same. 'I wish it was always like this,' Tilly said as Jen lifted her head for a kiss. 'One day it will be…Doctor Evans,' she replied with a smile before laying her head down again.  
'God that's a scary thought,' uttered Tilly. 'I'll have to find a part time job...we need to save as much as we can so you can come and join me!'  
She felt Jen smile again. 'It's a nice idea, but I feel you'll need that money to live on yourself Tilly.'  
'Welll...maybe...but every little'll help right?'  
Jen kissed Tilly's chest, as both women got lost in their own thoughts, how they could get Jen to Cambridge. The silence, darkness, and sexual exhaustion however left them both drifting off, still held in their embrace. 'One day,' Jen softly uttered unconsciously as she slipped off to sleep, 'one day.'


	28. Chapter 28

_Don't worry greatguest, i'm still writing, i'm just struggling with ideas :/ hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway :) ..._

Jen woke first and tried to slide herself out of bed unnoticed, pulling on any form of clothing she could find easily, tip-toeing her way to the door and closing it gently behind her.

Tilly stirred as she felt a chill, Jen no longer keeping her warm. She stretched across assuming she'd just rolled away, but opened her eyes fully to find she wasn't there.

Before long, Jen re-entered the room, a tray in hand. She looked at her sleepy red-head in adoration, 'Sorrrrry…I woke you didn't I?...Breakfast?'

Tilly smiled up at her, her eyes still trying to adjust to daylight. 'Mmm…Thank you,' she uttered groggily.

She managed to sit herself up and the pair devoured the selection Jen had brought up for them.

'So what do you fancy doing today then?..Weather doesn't look too great I'm afraid,' said Jen, peering towards the window.

Tilly couldn't help but smile at Jen's expression as she lifted her head and looked down her nose at the outside world, moving her head from side to side to try and gather the weather. She couldn't suppress it and let out a chuckle. Jen looked to her immediately and could tell she was laughing at her, 'Erm, what's so funny Miss Evans?' Jen retorted whilst trying to suppress a smirk. Tilly just chuckled again, 'what was that!' She said, mimicking Jen's peering expression.

Jen looked at her with jovial surprise, mouth open and eyebrows raised. 'Are you quite finished?' She asked as Tilly's impression came to an end. The red-head again suppressed a smirk as she brought her gaze towards Jen. She simply nodded before laughter broke out, Jen lunging herself towards her, pinning her to the bed and tickling every part of her. 'OK, OK!...I'M SORRY!' Tilly yelled, 'PLEASE!...STOP!...I CAN'T TAKE IT!...I'M SORRRRY!'

Jen finally gave in and lay backwards giggling away, unable to speak for a few seconds. Tilly's body relaxed into the comfort of the quilt beneath her, completely breathless. 'You'll pay for that Gilmore…' she said cunningly, 'when you least expect..' she added with a slightly devious smirk.

The corners of Jen's mouth pinched upwards, 'Err I think you'll find we're even now…that was payback for you mocking my skills as a weather lady!'

'Hmm…we'll see,' Tilly said, still smirking as Jen gave her a squint.

'So…Any ideas for today?...We can't waste it away in here!' Jen asked.

'And why not?!' Tilly said with a glint in her eye.

Jen held back her grin as much as she could before saying, 'because the day is ours, and I don't want to fester away in this room…I've done that enough for the past 2 weeks thank you!'

Tilly gave her a knowing saddened look, disheartened to think of Jen moping about without her. 'Ok, ok, I'm up!' said Tilly as she threw her legs off the side of the bed. 'You think of where to go, and I'll get in the shower!' As Tilly lifted herself off the bed Jen smirked, finding herself watching Tilly's bum as she bent. She stretched across and gave it a smack before Tilly was fully upright. 'Oy you!' Tilly screeched, sticking her tongue out playfully as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Jen sat contently smiling to herself as she heard the bathroom door close. _I've missed this, _she thought to herself.

Within an hour the pair were both ready for the off and trundled their way downstairs.

'Hiya girls, where you off to today?' Diane asked as they made their way into the lounge, 'anywhere nice?'

'We thought we'd head to Liverpool actually, maybe go to the Tate, get food,' Jen replied.

'Ooh! Well I am biased, but Liverpool is great. Have a lovely day wont you!' She said.

The pair gave her a grateful smile and headed off out towards Jen's jeep.

About half way through the journey the heavens opened and the windscreen wipers were running at full speed. Tilly suddenly gasped, 'Shit! I've left my umbrella on your bed!'

Jen chuckled. 'I think we'll survive Tilly…I might have an old one in the boot actually.'

When they arrived Jen parked up and they both sat staring out at the waterfalls running down every window, the silence drowned out by the thundering rain pounding every ounce of the car. They looked at each other in horror, not wanting to get out, and definitely not wanting to be the one to go and search the boot for a possible umbrella.

'Off you pop then!' said Tilly, Jen's face dropping. 'Erm you want it, you go!' she retorted.

'You're telling me you don't want the umbrella? You're happy to just waltz out into that?!' Tilly responded.

Jen took a doubtful look out the window, but held her nerve as she brought her eyes back to Tilly, 'Yep! Nothing like a bit of fresh…wet…rain,' she said, hesitating on the last few words. Tilly laughed, 'Yeah right!...Go on then, if you love it so much…I'd be completely in your debt if you could go and find me an umbrella, pretty please,' she said, leaning in to within an inch of Jen's lips. She watched as Jen tried to suppress a smirk, mirroring her. Jen pushed forwards and stole a kiss before opening the door and running around to the rear of the car. Tilly twisted herself in the seat to watch Jen's head bobbing about in the back. 'Any sign?' she shouted through, but Jen didn't respond. Seconds later the drenched brunette hopped back into the front seat and looked at Tilly with complete dismay. She was soaked through, her limbs rigid, and her muscles shivering uncontrollably. 'Oh god Jen!' Tilly said, wanting to reach out and hug her, but resisting as she'd get soaked to.

'I'm so..o..o….co..ld' Said Jen shakily through her shivers, 'no…um..brell..a!'

Tilly couldn't help but chuckle at the state of Jen before her, completely dishevelled and frozen, but totally adorable. 'Oww, I'm sorry I made you go out there!' Tilly said, giving in completely, 'come here!' she said, pulling Jen in towards her and rubbing her shoulders to try and warm her up. 'Put the engine on, lets get the heat going!' Tilly suggested as Jen happily obliged.

Jen pulled away and positioned herself in front of the blowers before looking at Tilly with a content face from the warmth being bestowed upon her. Her expression soon turned to a grin and a giggle, 'Erm Tilly,' she began, 'Look down.'

Tilly did as suggested and was horrified to find her white top completely drenched and now see-through, underwear totally visible. Her mouth dropped as she looked back up to meet Jen's gleeful gaze. 'Oy!..Its not funny!...Look what you've done to me!' she said, playfully hitting Jen on the forearm. Jen just laughed more, especially as she watched Tilly then position herself chest first in front of her own heat blowers. 'Oh that's very classy!' Jen joked, Tilly flashing her a stern look. 'Needs must!...I can't go anywhere looking like this!'

'You do realise it's only going to get just as bad as soon as we step outside?!' said Jen truthfully.

'You think I'm going out in that?! You've gotta be kidding!' Tilly retorted.

'Tilly!…I'll buy you an umbrella in the first shop we come across?' Jen tried to bribe her but to no avail. They sat drying off for a good ten minutes as the rain seemed to lift slightly.

'Right! Come on you! It's not so bad now, lets go!' said Jen as she studied their surroundings through the dripping windows. She jumped out and ran around to Tilly's side since she wasn't moving, opened her door and physically dragged her out.

'You are such a bitch!' Tilly said playfully as Jen just simply grinned and pushed her lips against the teens. She could feel Tilly smile beneath their kiss. 'I love you to!' said Jen as she pulled away, leaning in again for a quick peck before grabbing her hand and dragging Tilly off towards the pavement.

Jen stayed true to her word and bought Tilly an umbrella in the first shop they found, the pair of them huddling together beneath its shelter as they walked their way through Liverpool's streets.

They headed into the Tate and spent the next hour and a half making their way round, discussing pieces and really getting back into how they used to be, the passion, the adoring glances. Tilly could feel the rush everytime Jen spoke about a piece, thinking back to their college days, everything that had gone before them, and just how far they'd come. After a while she stopped listening to a word she said, completely lost in her thoughts and the image of the woman she completely loved before her. She knew she'd been neglecting Jen a bit for the past couple of weeks, not on purpose, but it was a new experience for her and it was hard to fit everything in. But in that moment she knew she had to sort herself out and make more effort. She never wanted to lose Jen, and she knew that if she ever did it would be completely her fault. 'I love you!' she blurted out, not meaning to say it aloud, and only vaguely realising she had. She shook her head slightly as she snapped herself out of her trance. Jen had stopped mid flow having been interrupted and looked at Tilly adoringly, realising instantly that Tilly had been in her own little world. 'I love you to,' she said with the biggest of smiles, taking hold of Tilly's hand and stroking in affectionately. Tilly just contently smiled back, the pair lost in each other's eyes.

The daze was broken as a child ran into Jen's back, his mother running after him shouting her apologies to the lovestruck pair. Jen looked down at their hands and then coyly back up at Tilly, as the teen moved forwards and kissed her tenderly on the lips. 'I really am in love with you Jen,' she said softly as they parted. Jen couldn't do anything but smile, not wanting the moment to ever end. She leant in herself to kiss Tilly again, the need to feel her soft lips against her own taking over. Tilly pulled back after a few seconds remembering where they were. They both could have been lost far too easily.

They finished up look around before heading back out into the blustery weather. The rain had almost subsided, but there were still specks coming down, however, the wind was sharp. Tilly tried putting the umbrella up but found herself hanging onto it for dear life as it shot upwards and back on itself. Jen burst out laughing as her red-head battled with it, trying to face it into the wind to shoot it back the right way again. She was fighting a losing battle as the cheap prongs started shooting off, and others snapping. Tilly stormed ahead and went straight to the nearest bin, pushing it in any way it would fit.

'Is someone sulking now?' said Jen playfully as she observed Tilly's grumpy face and stern demeanour. The teen's expression lifted as Jen spoke, trying so hard not to rise to her cheek. 'No I'm not thank you very much! We don't need that shitty umbrella anyway! It's barely raining now!' she retorted.

Jen chuckled again at her grumpy teen, 'oh, yes, I completely agree,' she said mockingly, to which Tilly just pulled a face and grabbed a hold of Jen's arm, setting off in the direction of food.

They grabbed themselves a table in a nearby pub, and Jen ordered their food at the bar. As she waited to be served she looked back at Tilly sat at their table to find her already looking straight at her. The pair coyly smiled and darted their eyes elsewhere for a second before bringing them back to each other. 'What can I get ya?' came the sound of reality, Jen swinging back around to place their order. They hungrily devoured their meals before heading off towards the jeep to make their way home.

As they bundled their way back into Jen's room, Tilly entered first and turned to forcefully shut the door behind Jen before pinning her up against it. She leant in, her eyes fixated on the brunettes inviting lips. 'I have wanted to do this all day!' she said, moving in and pushing their lips together, tongues passionately circling, and hands grasping each others heads. One thing lead to another and before long the pair were strewn naked across the bed, arms and legs entwined, both exhausted yet completely satisfied.

'Wow,' said Jen, 'I'm glad you waited until now, I don't think the Tate goers would have appreciated that in the middle of the exhibition,' she said with a chuckle, to which Tilly joined in. 'Oh I don't know, I'm sure some of them would have enjoyed it,' she said, again laughing.

'Come here you!' said Jen, pulling the teen into her arms, Tilly snuggling her face onto Jen's naked chest. 'I love you…today has been amazing,' Jen said, 'I've missed this so much…I've missed you!'

'I knooow, I've missed you to,' said Tilly, bringing her head up to meet Jen's eyes. 'I'm sorry I've been rubbish while I've been away…I promise you I'm going to be better though Jen, I don't want to ruin this…ever!'

Jen sighed knowingly, but tried to smile before leaning in to kiss her. Tilly however pulled back before their lips could meet. She sat up and looked directly into Jen's eyes, 'I mean it Jen…you know that right…I am so in love with you, and I hate that I've had to leave you…we'll figure this out…I can't deal with you being so far away!'

Jen's face softened at Tilly's words, pleased to know her feelings hadn't changed. She tried to lean in again, but was again pushed backwards. Tilly wanted to take all of her in, really appreciate what she had before her, who she had before her. 'You…are everything to me,' she said, still trying to find words to describe how she felt.

'Tilly…It's ok…I know…I love you,' Jen said, trying to reassure Tilly that she needn't say any more. She leant in again and this time was met by the teen's luscious lips, Tilly straddling herself across Jen to anchor herself. Things heated up and they were lost in each other again, taking in every part of each other's bodies, appreciating everything, truly, making love.


	29. Chapter 29

_Goodness knows what was going through the Hollyoaks writers minds, rushing the end of their story, and completely ruining them! Thank goodness for Fan Fiction eh ;) Sorry, again, that i've been slacking. Hope you enjoy :) ..._

Nearly 2 weeks had passed. Tilly had definitely kept to her promise and been making sure Jen didn't feel neglected. They spoke on the phone numerous times a day, and texted for the rest of it.

The world was still dark outside, yet Jen was wide awake as per usual. She rolled over and outstretched an arm, sliding it across the empty bed next to her. The first and only person ever on her mind was Tilly, but she couldn't comprehend how someone could make her feel so complete, yet so empty at the same time. Without her, Jen's body ached and longed for the red-head, but when shes with her, somehow everything seems whole.

She tossed over again to lay flat on her back, throwing her head back as she let out a troubled sigh. Her heart suddenly jumped as her phone vibrated loudly on the night stand.

_'Morning you :) Stupidly early tute today! I've just woken up and all I can think about is you! I wish you were here! xTx'_

Jen squinted at the bright screen and smiled, comforted by the knowledge that Tilly had awoken and felt the strain to.

_'Wow! I'm amazed you're awake! :) I've been lying here thinking about you to! This is so hard! I miss you so much Tilly! JX'_

_':( I miss you to! I can't believe how much work they keep setting! I hate that I can't come back. I'm so snowed under :( I love you! xTx'_

Jen sighed again before pulling her quilt up and over her head. _Fucking Hell! _She thought to herself glumly…_FUC-K-ING HELL! ARGH! _She was so frustrated at the situation, with no light seeming to be appearing from anywhere, they were well and truly stuck in this tunnel.

She stayed wide awake for the next few hours, but couldn't bring herself to get up. She had nothing to do today other than wallow in self pity, and where better to do that than in bed.

_Knock knock!_

'Jen?! You in there?' came the deep tone of Liam's voice.

She peered out from under her quilt and hollered back, 'yeah, come in!'

Liam poked his head around the door and instantly chuckled at the sight of his mopey sister. 'Jesus Jen!' he sniggered, 'how long have you been festerin' in here!?' He marched in and whipped open the curtains, waiting a moment with his hands on the window sill, taking in the view. 'Would you look outside…It is _such_ a glorious day!' He said, mocking Jen's usual spritely thirst for life. Jen covered her eyes immediately as they responded to the daylight. 'Liam!' she shouted, annoyed at his presence.

'Come on!...Get your arse out of bed Gilmore, I'm taking you out for breakfast!' he said as he made for the door. 'You've got 15 minutes, alright!'

Jen couldn't help but smile, secretly grateful for Liam's intervention, especially today.

She got herself up and dressed and made her way downstairs. 'Ready?' Liam said instantly as Jen nodded, 'I'm starvin'!'

The pair headed out into the village and got themselves a sofa in the pub. They'd barely had time to begin conversing before their breakfasts arrived and they were tucking in. Jen couldn't help but chuckle at the enormous mouthfuls her brother was rather ungracefully piling in in quick succession.

Liam finally lay back onto the cushions, his stomach completely bursting. 'God that was good!' he exclaimed. Jen smiled, still finishing off her own plateful. Liam lay motionless for a few moments, groaning at how much he'd eaten as his body tried to digest it.

'So…Jen…' Liam said, eventually sitting up, hesitating for a moment as he thought of how to continue. Jen looked quizzically at him, also unsure of what he was about to say. 'Why are you still here?' he finally uttered.

Jen continued to look puzzled, 'what do you mean?' she asked.

'Well…you're here…Tilly's there…she's miserable…you're miserable…your moping about makes everyone else around you miserable…yet…you're still here?!'

Jen's face dropped slightly as she retaliated, 'well sorry my shitty life offends you so much!'

Liam just laughed at Jen's defensive response, which in turn angered her more, 'well what do you propose I do?!' she said sternly, 'I have no money Liam, and a bloody criminal record!...You really think anyone is gonna give me a chance in Cambridge!?'

Liam smiled and took her hand, 'would you calm down Jen…_you_ are the most amazing person I know…and people would be mad not to see past what it says on a piece of paper!'

Jen's face softened as he continued, 'look, I've saved up a bit recently…I want you to take it.'

Taken aback, Jen's puzzled face returned, 'don't give me that look…I'm not gonna take no for an answer Jen!...You've been through hell for this girl and I know it's killin' you bein' so far away from her…and you've done so much for me over the years…I wanna do this for you, alright!' he said sincerely.

Jen could feel a lump forming at the back of her throat as she smiled adoringly at him, 'Liam…I…I…'

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and continued, 'I love you sis!' he said with a smile, 'you deserve to be happy!'

A tear finally escaped and rolled down Jen's face, 'since when did you get so grown up amazing eh!?' she uttered, still dumbfounded by Liam's selfless generosity and understanding.

Her brother just smiled at her, pleased he wasn't going to need to fight her on this. He lifted a hand to wipe away her tears as she caught it with her own, squeezing it tightly to show her appreciation. 'Is that what this breakfast was for?...Have you been planning this?' she asked once she'd composed herself. Liam chuckled, 'yeah…kinda…I just had a bit of extra cash comin' in a bit recently and I figured you could do with it more than me…I hate seein' you so down all the time, especially when it can be fixed!'

She smiled, but returned to reality, 'No Liam, I can't take it!...You work hard for that!...I just need to get a grip that's all!' she said, aware that she had not been handling the distance well at all.

'Oy! We've already settled this!...The money is yours!…Just go home and pack would you!' Liam retorted, insistent that he wouldn't be taking back the offer.

Jen sighed, but got up and went round the table to sit by her brother, taking him in her arms and hugging him so tightly she could barely breathe. 'You are…I…I love you!' she stuttered, still in their embrace. As they pulled apart she smiled into his eyes before lunging in and planting a big smacker on his cheek, excitement setting in. Liam pushed her off jovially, 'All right all right, theres no need for that!' he said jokingly before Jen jumped to her feet. She put out her hand for Liam to take hold, and the pair set off back to Diane's, arm in arm.

Liam had already squared Jen's rent with Diane, and planned to stay on himself so she wouldn't be losing out on any money. He'd also spoken to Brendan a couple of weeks ago and informed him of the situation, so Jen had effectively unknowingly worked her notice. Jen was getting so excitable. She'd wanted to speak to Tilly and tell her everything, but at the same time she didn't know where to start, or indeed if she should, maybe a surprise would be better. _Surely she'll be happy?!_ Jen mused briefly as she debated whether to ring her or not.

The day had fluttered away as evening drew in, the sky getting darker by the second. The drive had been long, but the anticipation had left the brunette running along on adrenalin, not even noticing the time go by.

_Knock knock!_

'Jen?!' shrieked Tilly as she threw her arms around her neck, 'What? How?...Why?' Tilly was full of questions, but undoubtedly happy to see her. Their lips met instantly in their fiery embrace. 'I can't believe you're here,' said Tilly as she pulled back. The red-head just looked adoringly at Jen, her gaze shifting between the brunettes deep brown eyes and her inviting lips. They kissed again before Tilly allowed her to enter the room, taking her by the hand and leading her inside.

Jen dumped her holdall and took Tilly into her arms again, kissing her passionately, and holding her like she would never let go.

'That's a big bag,' said the teen once they'd broken for air, 'how long have I got you for?' she said hopefully.

'Forever…' Jen said as a grin spread across her face. Tilly smiled, but hadn't grasped the truth in it. 'Liam's given me some money for a deposit…I'm here to stay Tilly!' she said to reiterate.

Tilly's mouth dropped open in shock…surprise…happiness! 'Oh my god Jen! Are you serious!?...I can't believe it!...That is A-M-A-ZING!'

Jen just nodded and the pair simply stood grinning at each other, no words being enough to describe what this meant to them both.

This was it, the beginning of their lives together...


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, believe me I have tried so many times to try and write a new chapter but I just can't do them justice anymore. I have no direction, or inspiration (stupid hollyoaks!), so i'm going to leave them where they are...happy. They deserve to be :)

Thank you so much to all of you for sticking with me :) I wouldn't have written half as much without all of your comments and reviews and personal messages etc spurring me on. You're all amazing, and i really enjoyed giving writing a go, carrying on their story, and everything that came with it. I hope everyone finds the love that their characters shared. Its a beautiful thing. And if you've got it, damn well hold on tightly and appreciate every minute :)

I love you all!

Greatguest ... your reviews always made me chuckle/smile :) so thank you!

Thank you to you all! XXXX


End file.
